


Jealousy

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Assassination, F/M, Jealousy, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is falling in love but she is in the arms of another man.  How far will he go to make her his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The party is in full swing and the decorations border on the tacky side this Christmas.

Bond usually didn't bother with these office functions but he was in country and M more or less ordered him by phone to have some fun after his last mission.

Tanner is dancing with one of the attractive nurses from medical...Bond knows her...a little too well for him to strike up a conversation with them as they head to the bar.

Q moves to stand beside him as he leans against a pillar. "Ah...Bond so nice to see you this year."

"Yes well usually I would be gone or just not here...you always find some fun in these occasions Q?"

"Yes well after working here for over 20 years there are a lot of changes in staff. It is nice to meet the new people in a more relaxed setting. I have 5 new employees in Q branch...all young and nervous but incredibly smart with computers."

"I bet...is that them all over at that table huddled around the laptop."

"Yes...well this generation...they can't seem to unplug themselves even for a moment. I should go lecture…"

Q's voice drops off as he stares across the room. Bond follows his eyes as he takes in a vision in a deep red evening gown.

"Age touches that woman lightly, eh Bond?"

Bond soaks in the contrast of pale ivory skin and deep red velvet gown that dusts the floor and clings to her body. The v-neck plunges to the centre of her chest and down her back showing far more skin than her normal professional suits.

"Or not at all, Q. Who is she dancing with?"

"Blake...the new head of MI5."

"Doesn't he get a letter?"

"We could call him N...that follows M."

"They are dancing rather close aren't they?"

Q looks at Bond and smiles. "For a 00 agent you don't pick up on much office gossip do you Bond?"

James frowns wondering what it is that he has missed about M and...N...Blake.

"Well, as you know...I am out of country for work...how can I keep tabs on her while away? So am I to understand that M is dating?"

Q chuckles. "Yes...yes you could call it that. Nigel has been gone now...10 months. Do you think a woman like her would remain single?"

Bond shifts on his feet suddenly uncomfortable and warm. He begins to fidget with his tie as he watches M's interaction with Blake more closely.

"I take it this has been going on a while?"

"Two months...I think. Lunch dates became dinner and...well you know how it works."

"No...no actually I don't."

Q looks shocked at the young agent. "You...quit pulling an old man's leg. I think you know how it works."

"I don't date...and I certainly would not let...well she was in mourning...it is...this is soon isn't it?"

"Bond this is not the Victorian era...she doesn't have to wait two years in black what with the way she can pull off red…"

Tanner comes and joins them with a drink. "What are we talking about?"

"Bond here seems a bit flustered about M dating so soon after the loss of her husband."

Tanner pulls back with a shocked expression on his face. "You didn't know?"

Bond is getting testy now. "NO apparently I missed the inter-office MEMO!"

"Sorry Bond...I thought you get paid to be observant. They have been an item for 2 months now...I don't know if she has taken him to bed yet and I'm not about to ask but they do go out often."

Bond shakes his head. "I don't like it."

Tanner nods. "I know...I felt uncomfortable about it at first also. Kind of like your mother beginning to date again after a divorce...it is just strange at first."

"No...I have never considered her remotely motherly and I know that she has children somewhere. I don't like the look of him...Tanner what do we know about him?"

"Thomas Blake is 59 years old and just took over the position at MI5, half a year ago. He has an excellent military background, as did his father and grandfather before him. Educated well and divorced with two children. There is no need to fear for her safety as it goes without saying that he's been vetted by the top levels of government and officially appointed by the Queen just as M was almost 20 years ago."

Bond listens to Tanner while keeping his eyes riveted across the dance floor at M. She is smiling and laughing with the man.

Blake is about 5 foot 10 with silver hair and a muscular frame. He has a bit of a thickness in the middle denoting his desk job and enjoyment of good meals. The man has an easy smile that lends to his harmless and dashing appearance.

If he is harmless no one notified Bond's stomach that feels somewhat twisted at the moment. He attempts to loosen his tie again as his temperature increases and a pounding in his head amplifies. Suddenly he hears Tanner ask him something.

"Bond are you feeling alright?"

"Not sure...I am going to step outside for a bit."

Bond walks purposely across the middle of the dance floor with his eyes on M until he passes her and walks out on to the balcony. There is a couple braving the cold December temperatures to have a smoke but they hurry in when they look at the intense look on Bond's features.

Bond puts his hands on the cold stone railing as he looks out over London. He breathes in deep the cold air as he feels the sting in his lungs and the cooling of the sweat on his brow and neck.

Bond hears the door open behind him but he stares out into the crisp night sky rather that acknowledge the intruder.

"You will catch your death out here if you stay too long 007."

Bond closes his eyes and swallows when he hears her voice. He turns his head to look at her as she moves to his right side.

"I saw you charge out here...you did not look well. We have not had the opportunity to debrief yet, what with the holidays...did something happen that makes you need to freeze yourself to death."

M is smiling at him but he can see she is cold. Instinctively he removes his suit jacket and places it on her bare shoulders, his hands lingering there not moving for a moment as the familiar green and red above the exit catches his eye.

"No...and you should not be out here in the cold dressed like that. I hear congratulations are in order...did your man see you disappear to chase me down out here?"

"No...he needed to make a call and visit the gents and what's wrong with my dress?"

"Nothing other than there is too little of it?"

M frowns looking confused. "Out with it Bond...What's wrong and since when do you care what I wear?"

"I have always cared M."

"About what I wear?"

M looks up at him confused and Bond wipes a hand over his face in exasperation.

"About everything to do with you."

Bond grasps her arm and moves them to the entrance way more to escape the wind than to maneuver them under the mistletoe but they are there.

"Are you feeling unwell because of drink 007?"

"No...I've only had 1 since I arrived."

"But how many before that...you're clammy."

M's hand rests on his forehead as she would do for a child with a fever. Bond has always seemed more like a son to her than an agent...he has a blasted skill at worming his way into her good graces just like her son too.

"I was too hot in there...I needed the air. Why are you out here?"

"I saw you tear out here and the song ended so I came to check to see if you were alright. Contrary to popular belief I am not the shrew many think I am."

Bond sees her begin to shiver and he places his hands on her shoulders rubbing them up and down to warm her.

"I have never thought that about you."

Bond is staring down at her crooked smile, so small and cute in his much too large jacket. She looks up at him just about to make a snide remark he's sure and he leans down and kisses her on the lips.

It's not just a peck...its a real kiss. M instinctively tries to pull away but Bond has a grip on her shoulders. She's shocked even more so when he attempts to seek entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

M brings her hand up to his chest and pushes him away looking flustered and a little angry for his presumption.

Bond smirks down at her and point up at the mistletoe. "Merry Christmas M."

Bond guides her inside and she hands him back his dark blue jacket. He puts it on and grasps her small hand in his and takes her out to the dance floor.

"Would you share at least one dance with your best agent M?"

"Best at what...infuriating me and then kissing me in the cold."

"You have to admit the cold seemed to go away in that moment."

"Could you possibly be more full of yourself 007?"

"No...but I could be anything you want me to be tonight M. I have never seen a more attractive woman in my life."

"Bond...what did you destroy on that mission that has you turning that flattery on me?"

"Nothing...the mission was fine...I just think you look stunningly beautiful tonight...so much so that I got overheated and needed air."

"Bond...cut the act."

"I couldn't take my eyes off me and you know it's true because you saw me watching you from across the dance floor and noticed when I took to the balcony."

"So why glare at me all night...there are a lot of attractive single…"

"M...none hold a candle to you tonight. It is as if I am truly seeing you for the first time."

"What?"

"You have always been so untouchable...I never expected you too…"

"Too what Bond?"

"I expected the mourning would last longer...I was an idiot to think…"

"I don't understand...my mourning for my husband?"

"Yes...Tanner told me about Blake."

"Thomas...is this why you are acting so strangely tonight? Thomas is a lovely man and I don't need to prescribe to a length of time to mourn my husband...really Bond it is none of your concern anyway."

"M...like it or not, you are my business."

"What?"

"You have always been my business...I am your agent and I need to protect you. Remember Mitchell?"

"How could I forget and I have guards Bond...00's are to protect Queen and country not the head of the organization."

"You are my queen and country." Bond said it so quietly that M almost believed she imagined it.

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"I'm not...are you sleeping with him?"

"BOND! This is none of your business...what is wrong with you tonight?"

"Sanity and clarity."

"Could you get more offensive or be more cryptic tonight Bond? What are you on tonight, if not the drink?"

"I stood across the bloody room at a party you ordered me to come, to have someone pierce my heart with a bloody dagger!"

"Seriously...Bond...what are you on about?"

"I stood over there and watched a woman I have always admired and found attractive who is finally free of marital obligations in the arms of another man and it all just snapped into place."

"Something in you bloody well snapped that's for certain…"

Bond pulls her closer to his body as he gently glides her about the dance floor. Suddenly his face changes to one of utter joy and happiness.

"What in hell are you grinning about? Do I need to have you committed by the new year?"

"I finally understand."

"Christ Bond what the hell are you on about? I think we have danced enough...two songs is uncharacteristic for you and I do not want to start the gossips tongues wagging."

"I have a problem in letting you go ma'am before I explain."

M sighs. "I'm waiting Bond. What is your problem this evening?"

"My problem is love M."

"Love? What?"

"I have finally figured out what the problem has been all along. I am in love."

"Fantastic Bond...now let me get back to my date so you can go call this woman and explain your revelation to her."

"I don't need to call her."

"Fine now let me…"

"It's you."

"What?"

"You are the most important woman in my life and I love you M."

"That is...that is sweet of you to say Bond. It makes up for my children's inability to join me for Christmas yet again this year."

Now it's Bond's turn to look confused. "You don't understand."

"What is it that I don't understand."

"What we've been discussing."

"I've been discussing your instability and possible drug confusion...you have been asking me inappropriate questions about my date and how long I should have mourned my husband as if this were 1867."

"M...come on...you must feel something...I mean you never fired me...I know I'm your favourite."

M's face is still confused and dismayed at the lack of coherence in Bond's discussion. Maybe she has had too much champagne.

"I must be drunker than I thought because you... dear boy are making absolutely no sense to me this evening."

"I see that words are useless between us tonight but as you know I have always been a man of action anyway."

Bond leans down and kisses M with abandon.

M's eyes go wide and those dancing around them all gasp in shock at the sight before them.

A deep voice sounds behind Bond and taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir but you seem to have your lips on my date and I can't help but notice that there is no mistletoe above you."

M breaks away from Bond and grasps Blake's arm stumbling on an excuse for her wayward agents behavior.

"Bond has had a little too much."

Bond frowns as Blake looks him up and down. M turns him away and begins to dance with him. Bond see her shoot a glare at him over the man's shoulder.

"What was that really about M?"

"I have no idea but I think the lad is ill."

"I hope he doesn't pass it along with you my dear. I was hoping to take you home tonight."

M forces a smile as a pit of unease migrates to her stomach when he mentions home. "I could use a drink, would you be a dear. I am going to the ladies and will see you in a few minutes."

Bond continues to watch them from the bar. He has just consumed two martini's and is on his third. Tanner walks up to him with a frown on his face. Bond had seen M have a word with Bill as she headed for the facilities.

"What in hell has gotten into you Bond? The entire room is abuzz with you kissing the boss on the bloody dance floor in front of her date the bloody head of MI5!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Tanner...I wanted her to know how I felt, now that it all makes sense."

"You're bloody well not making sense...M said that your conversation skills had diminished as though you were on a bender or drugged for Christ sake."

"It's simple and I will explain it to you just because I know you are the trustworthy sort Tanner. I looked at her across the dance floor and it all came into focus and the knot in my stomach and pain in my chest diminished as the realization hit me."

"You were overheated and headed outside...I remember that."

"M followed me and we spoke and kissed on the balcony."

"KISSED!"

"Yes...I realized that I had given her enough time."

"Time? Would you start making some sense Bond or I will have you committed like she suggested."

"For years I've had a crush on her that I barely acknowledged and since Nigel died I've been on edge lately not understanding the reason until tonight."

"AND?"

"I am in love with M."

"WHAT!?"

"I was staying back...partially because of work...I held myself back from breaking into her flat to visit since he passed...usually I would pop in to piss her off and give a report. Now I understand that I need to move because of Blake."

"Let me see if I understand this. You, James Bond, 007 are in love with M our 60-year-old boss who is dating another man...her own age."

"Yes."

"You told her this?"

"She would not give me time to explain but I will tonight."

"Tonight...what are you going to do….BOND DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Try to stop me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bond walks over to the table crowded with the newest members of Q branch.

"Hello, let me introduce myself, I am Bond, 007 and I need you to find out every possible infraction, and piece of dirt available on that man dancing with M. This is a matter of the utmost importance for her security. Do it now and do it fast before he tries to take her away from this party."

If it wasn't so imperative that they do this for him, Bond would have laughed at the look of abject terror on the five faces looking up from the table.

Bond moves into the hall and dials a number.

"Ruby...Bond here... I need some information about a possible client of yours... I know secrecy is your business... but remember that favour I did your brother in France... The Name of the bloke in question is Thomas Blake, 59 head of another organization that excels at secrets... Yes I know that these kind of organizations don't like this... but my secret organization outranks his... Is he a frequenter of your establishment... when, where, who and how often?... ASAP... yes call me back."

Bond walks to the garage and find's M's driver.

"David, how are the wife and kids?"

"Fine Mr. Bond, how is the party?"

"Fine. I was wondering if you picked up Blake on your way here and are you driving him home?"

"Yes I did, and from what I gather tonight, I may be taking them back to her place. The office will be abuzz with it I'm sure...but I didn't tell you...OK."

"There has been concern about her safety with him, what is your impression?"

"She seems quite happy and taken with the man...as for him...I don't know much about him."

"How many times have you taken them back to her place or his?"

"Never this will be the first...M's been playing hard to get...good for her I say. After being with such a nice gentleman, her husband for so long, she must be hesitant."

"Of course that is logical...you knew Nigel well?"

"I spoke with him and had tea with him while waiting several times. He was a real nice gent."

"We don't want the champagne to impair M's judgement tonight so I may need you to have car trouble and stall them leaving. Here is a tip go out on the town with the missus and Merry Christmas.

Bond hands the driver two hundred pounds.

"Agent Bond...really this is unusual and it doesn't seem right...what if she finds out?"

"Q branch is furiously conducting an investigation for information on Blake. This leads us to believe that there is something underhanded about the man."

Bond's mobile rings. "Sorry this call is about just that. I have your number and will call if I need you to develop car problems."

Bond answers and moves back into the building from the garage.

"Yes, Ruby….so he is a client...can you have his favourite call him and ask him over….make it convincing...he will arrive by cab if she can lure him... I will be bringing a friend over as soon as he arrives... I am trusting in your abilities, and hers to get him there….we will call it even for your brother then...but I will need access...to witness the actions...yes, I know that is unusual...I know you have such a room Ruby... It would protect your business to have such a set up...secretly... As I said I understand the need for secrecy...but I need to prove to my friend that he is not as he seems...yes... I agree...are any men? Your business would fail dear Ruby, if we were what we pretend to be for the wife...that's why I'm not married."

Bond moves back into the ballroom and walks over to the Q table.

"What do you have for me ladies and gentlemen?"

One young man with curly hair and glasses stands and hands Bond a pad. "It appears that it was a messy divorce...many... accounts of infidelity and one reported incident of domestic violence 20 years ago."

"Thank you Jr. Q. Please enter your number into my contacts and send that info to my mobile and in about an hour please send that information directly to M's mobile."

Bond joins Tanner again at the bar and has another martini.

"I hope you've calmed down a bit Bond. I danced with M and she's worried about you. I told her that you got hit on the bloody head and you're drunk."

"You didn't tell her what I confessed to you?"

"No way! That is between your deluded noggin and her, not me."

"Good...what do you mean deluded?"

"Falling in love with the boss...deluded."

"Why...she not attractive enough for you Tanner?"

"No..I think she is a very attractive woman but she is off-limits."

"How is she off-limits?"

"I don't know how to explain it! It's like how you would behave around a mate's attractive mother...if you get what I mean."

"No...I took my mate's attractive mum to bed...I don't know where you come up with this stuff Tanner...your life is all about rules...following them and not getting the greatest experience of a bloody lifetime."

"So I should just act on every feeling of desire for her that pops into my head even if it seems completely inappropriate? Come on Bond be serious."

Bond's eyebrows raise in surprise at his buttoned down friend.

"If you have those feelings for M, than yes...please resist because she is mine."

"Oh...really and how do you figure that. M's unattached and shows nothing but exasperation for you at the best of times."

Bond shakes his head and decides to change the subject.

"Did you know his divorce was rather messy and that there is a recorded incident of domestic abuse?"

"What! No...that never came up...how did you?"

"It is amazing how far a group of new Q's will dig if you ask them nicely Tanner. I am not saying that you did not do your job **but dig harder**! Remember Mitchell?"

"Bond...I assumed he was properly vetted by MI5 and the government."

"Tanner, it's a bloody old boys club and do you think a nasty divorce and domestic abuse matters to any of those that have perpetrated the same bloody act. I have the name of the premier Madam in London that has hosted our Mr. Blake on many occasions over the years. A weekly customer even now."

"Christ...how did you?"

"I know who to call and if you ever want dirt on the echelons of our glorious government, Madam Ruby's is the place to inquire but it will cost you. She owed me a favour and now I know who he likes to play with and M is a departure from his usual faire."

"She is for you also Bond so don't be so quick to judge."

"I do what I do for the job...I do not actively go after women in their 20's and considering his age and the women he enjoys...that is the same as wanting a woman old enough to be our mother."

"What do you plan to do Bond? Tell her and break her heart...what if she feels strongly for the man?"

"Are you one of these men that think it is better left unsaid, just to save her feelings? Bill really that is naïve of you. M would tear the bandage off quickly and storm about for a while until she could make sense of it and dismiss the bastard in the end."

"Fine...I would rather not see her hurt. You do not have to deal with her the way I do. I thought this one would be different...because of his job. I thought he would not use her for social-climbing and they could share something great. Too bad…"

"This one? There have been others? When? Where? Why did no one tell me?"

"Relax Bond. She has had a few lunch dates with members of the government, that I had always guessed liked her but once she became a widow...it became a free for all."

"Who were they?"

"Council member Johnson, Judge Rys and a member of house of Lords, Winston. M only went to lunch with them and made little comments about them being, _blowhards in love with the sound of their own voices._ "

That made Bond smile. He continues to watch M move about the room talking to staff and occasionally dancing with anyone with enough guts to ask her. Q is currently dancing with her and they do occasionally look over at Bond and Tanner.

"What is your plan Bond...you're smirking."

"I plan on M learning the truth."

"You are a cruel bastard Bond...destroy the competition...then what? You think she will fall into your arms in gratitude? Now who is naïve. M is a professional...you are her agent, there are rules and codes that we adhere to Bond and you would be crossing a line there."

"I don't care...I just want her to know the truth she can make up her mind after. Christ she can send me off to get killed somewhere just for destroying this relationship."

"You do always leave disaster in your wake Bond. Look...Blake is on his way over here and he does not look happy. Do you want me to stay for backup?"

Bond arches his eyebrow at Tanner.

"Do you think I need help? Thanks, Tanner but you can leave if it becomes too heated. Maybe go distract M from the possible scene. We are English gentlemen, so I doubt we will get beyond thinly veiled threats."

"So agent Bond...I see that someone here, likely one of you two gentlemen, is interested in my background. I just received a text from my division. It seems that someone has hacked into my personal files. You could have just asked."

"That would save the trouble but would not be as much fun for the new kids at Q branch."

"Fun...invading personal information is fun for you?"

"As head of MI5 I assume it is very fun for you also."

"Yes, James Bond, Royal Naval Reserve Commander, father Andrew Bond, from Glencoe Scotland, and Monique Delacroix, from Vaud, Switzerland. I too have computer specialists at my disposal. I also know your home address and car licence and registration number."

Bond smiles at the man but his eyes hold a vicious intensity that Blake echoes in his rigid pose.

"I'm glad you do...it would be a shame for national security if you didn't. All pleasantries aside I'm shocked that M is dating you."

"Why would that be Bond?"

"Well her husband has not been gone long and this seems somewhat out of character for her."

Blake smiles. "You should not concern yourself with what your boss does in her spare time...it is none of your business who takes her husband's place in her bed. I can assure you that the pillow talk is never work related."

Bond scowls at the man as Blake smirks at him.

"Bond you have to admit it does clear the way for a much more cooperative relationship between 5 & 6."

"You are right...Mr. Blake. I bet that is just what M had in mind when she seduced you."

Blake frowns momentarily as his mobile rings. He nods to Bond and Tanner walking away towards the hall.

Bond smiles at Tanner.

"That went well."

"What did you mean by M seducing him?"

"I planted the seed that it was her only motivation for seeing him...now he will mull that over and over letting the mistrust grow."

"Christ Bond...that was downright evil."

"Thanks Tanner...oh here comes M."

Bond watches her move towards them with a graceful sway of her hips and an empty champagne flute in her right hand.

"Are you boys behaving yourselves?"

Tanner smiles and Bond smirks at her.

"Yes and I had a lovely talk with your new man M...he only threatened me a little."

M looks shocked.

"Threatened?"

"For kissing you earlier...he was intense about the innocent affair...but seriously M, there is a violent nature I sense in him."

"Pfft...Bond I am the one that should hit you for that, but it's Christmas so let us all just get along for once."

"Yes M. The possibilities for inter-departmental cooperation are at an all time high now that you are sleeping with the boss."

Tanner practically spits out his drink and M glares at Bond as she takes her filled champagne glass from the bartender.

"You presume too much to think that I am sleeping with the man and after you...yourself accused me earlier of not waiting for a correct amount of time to mourn Nigel."

"Sorry M...he just told us that you were lovers when he came over here to threaten me for kissing you earlier...it was mistletoe inspired I assure you. It was a nice kiss though...wouldn't you agree M?"

Tanner is turning red and excuses himself to the gents.

"Tanner saw the entire thing if you don't believe me."

"Men! Whatever was said it is irrelevant, as are your feelings about any of my personal relationships Bond."

"True enough M...ignore my impudence."

"I've tried to do that for years 007."

M turns on her heels and walks away to find Blake and Bond watches her glorious backside as she does. Tonight will be an epic disaster for M's love life and he couldn't be happier about it.

M has not slept with the man, this relieves Bond's turbulent mind. He has confirmation from her driver and her own lips...yet Blake's power move was to allude to a liaison. That call puts the wheels in motion from Ruby, now to watch what Blake does in response.

Blake speaks with M and looks at his watch. They move to the dance floor for the last dance of the night and he hold her very closely, whispering in her ear as they move. People are crowding the floor for the last dance of the evening.

Blake grabs his mobile and they stop for a moment...he makes his excuses and kisses her on the lips. The faking of an emergency call or is he off to play, as Bond arranged?

M looks around the room for a moment and Q asks her to finish off the last dance with him.

Bond texts M's driver and begins the broken car plan.

As the lights come up and people stumble about looking for their personal items, Bond moves beside M and takes her elbow.

"I will escort you to your car ma'am."

"That is hardly necessary Bond...I.."

"I saw that your escort left without you, so for safety reasons I will make sure you make it to your car."

M takes her coat and Bond helps her put it on as she stumbles a bit. He crooks his eyebrow at her.

"Too much champagne M?"

"Bond stop being so critical of my choices this evening...it's a free country."

"Yes ma'am."

As most of the employees mumble their goodbyes, M and Bond move to the garage to see her driver looking at the engine.

"What is the matter David?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but she won't start. I have a service coming to look...you can get inside to stay a little warmer while we wait."

"No need David. I will drive her home."

M looks up at Bond surprised at the smile on his face...she could swear he did this.

Bond takes her elbow and guides her to his car. Once inside and driving she looks at his amused features.

"Bond...did you arrange this so that you could take me home?"

Bond feigns shock.

"M...would I do that just to get you alone? How was I to know your date would strand you at the Christmas party?"

M still shoot him a suspicious gaze.

"What did you say to Thomas to chase him away and why the hell do you care so much all of a sudden!"

"I was trying to tell you earlier M...I discovered something tonight. I discovered that Blake is not what he seems and there is no way in hell that you should be alone with him anytime soon."

"Bond! Explain yourself!"

"I will. That is where we are going now."

"I thought you were taking me home? Where are we going 007?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

"I thought you were taking me home? Where are we going 007?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To a place that you would likely never expect yourself to go. Keep your eyes open because you will see faces you recognize and some will be worth noting for future reference."

Bond parks the car outside the club and moves around to help M out. Bond becomes acutely aware of the slit up the side of M's dress, it exposes much of her stocking clad leg as she climbs out of the car.

"Can I say again how ravishing you look tonight M."

"Bond what is going on here and where is here exactly. I don't think I'm up for any after parties this evening."

"We will not be here long."

Bond opens the door and a woman greets them wearing a long corseted gown from the 19th century. She takes their coats.

"Ma'am I have not had the pleasure?"

"I am M and this is…"

"Oh I know Mr. Bond, but we have not seen him in a while."

"I've been preoccupied with more important things as you can see."

Bond loops his arm behind M's back, resting his hand on her hip and pulling her close. M's shocked and looks down at Bond's hand and its position on her hip.

"I see Mr. Bond. Things have come up for you in the world, and may I say M we do not usually get such a lovely surprise as you at my establishment. I am Madame Ruby and this is my club. Please make yourself comfortable and be assured that all that come here do so with anonymity. I will have a room made for the two of you...please enjoy the bar."

M's mouth hangs open as the curtain opened and Bond pulls her along with him. The large well-appointed room is full of half-dressed women and men. The women in what can only be described as burlesque attire with stockings and feathers everywhere.

There is a dominate red colour throughout the room. M's deep red dress makes her fit in to the surroundings and Bond nervously observes the glances she receives from the other patrons.

"Bond you better have a good excuse for bringing me to a house of ill repute."

"I do M and look around for familiar faces."

M scans the crowd as Ruby comes to Bond and whispers in his ear.

"M I need to leave you for a moment. Go to the bar and stay out of trouble I will be back in a moment."

"Bond! Don't you dare…"

Bond pulls away quickly and exits through a hidden side door leaving M standing in the room as many eyes turn towards her. Two men M recognizes from Whitehall abruptly leave by one of the staircases that leads to the upper level.

M moves to the bar and orders a glass of champagne as she turns to observe the room and possibly see more faces that she recognizes.

A handsome young man appears at her side.

"Madame you are truly lovely did you desire some company tonight?"

"No thank you...I don't usually pay for my company."

"Oh but there are so many benefits to spending time with me lovely lady...I have been trained in many…"

"NO THANK YOU." M says firmly as she scans the room for James...where the hell is he."

"I will leave you to await the man you came with then...good evening."

Damn it they think Bond is her toy boy...how humiliating. At least she certain that the men that do recognize her, will say nothing if they want their own dirty laundry kept quiet.

There is a table of men watching her as their poker game finishes. Three of them make their way to the bar.

The tallest one looks her up and down blatantly raking his eyes over her and staring at her cleavage.

"You know I've not seen you here before madame? I have got to admit...I never thought about playing with an older woman here before but you may have just changed my mind."

"Please change it back again, because I am not available for games."

The shorter balding one smirks, laughing into his drink at her response.

"Maybe for me? If you don't like his face how about mine, duchess?"

"No thank you."

The third man stands very closely to M leaning on the bar, he downs a drink and turns to stare at her profile as he leans in close to her.

"You are very beautiful for an old dame...I bet you could teach us a thing or two."

He trails his finger from her bare shoulder down her arm sending uncomfortable shivers throughout her body. M stares out into the room desperate to find some sign of Bond.

"Undoubtedly I could, and the first thing would be not to think that every woman in this establishment is for sale."

M stops leaning on the bar standing straight and as tall as her small stature allows. She moves to walk away but the other two men move to block her way.

Madame Ruby and Bond return out the door.

"Your lady friend is stunning Bond...she certainly classes up this place. Do you think she would be interested in a job?"

"What? No, she will not be here again."

"Oh...so now it all makes sense...she's your mistress?"

"No...she is the love of my life."

Ruby looks shocked.

"I had no idea...sorry Bond I just made a stupid snap judgement...I should know better considering my job. Age means nothing when the heart's involved."

"Ruby you have just gotten jaded over the years...too many transactions and false platitudes."

"Yes...here everything is for sale...but not her. I can tell by her body language now that I watch her. That woman is very controlled...there is no false bravado and little weakness in her."

"True...I will take her in and then we will leave shortly. Thanks for setting up the special room Ruby."

Ruby looks over at M still surrounded by her fan club. Bond's eyes widen when he takes in the circle of men surrounding M at the bar.

"We are even now Bond and I don't expect to see you here again unless she breaks your heart."

Bond moves quickly across the room to M's right side and grabs her arm. He could see the agitation on her face and the men leave little doubt of their admiration for her.

"Sorry fellas but this lady is with me."

Frowns and bravado appear on their faces but Bond flashes his gun and his dangerous glare silences their protests.

Bond guides M to the hidden door and up a staircase and down a hall. He opens a door for her and she hesitates outside.

"Bond what the hell are we doing here? I am not going into a bedroom with you in a brothel."

"M...all will be explained…"

They walk in the room that has a two-way mirrored window. What is on the other side of the mirror makes M inhale in shock. She turns away and closes her eyes for a moment to collect herself and Bond adjusts the volume on the speakers from the other room.

Thomas is clearly enjoying the young woman who is underneath him as he tells her how much he missed her over the last month.

The woman asks, "where have you been lover? You've been gone so long."

Thomas pants. "I've been working on a project that is taking too bloody much time."

"I hope it's not a woman?"

"It is but she is important to my career."

There are giggles and moans as the foreplay intensifies and clothing comes away.

M looks shocked and saddened as Bond looks down at her. He wraps her in his arms.

"I am sorry M...I never really expected him to say something like that...I just wanted you to know…"

"That the man I was dating loves a prostitute and his career more than the act he was putting on for me...what did you expect we would see?"

"I thought we would see him having relations with her not all the other admissions...I am truly sorry."

"I should have known."

M straightens up and pulls away from Bond as her sadness turns to anger and frustration.

"Men are disgustingly easy creatures...a long pair of young legs and augmented breasts and he tells her anything she asks for...the utter fool!"

Bond can see how much she is hurt. "Do you want to leave?"

"I want a recording of this...can you do that?"

M receives a text while Bond moves to the computer in the corner and emails the current feed to M.

"I take it you also had Q branch dig deeper?"

"Yes...I wanted you to know before…"

"Before I made a colossal mistake and slept with the ass."

Bond shrugged and guided her out of the room and out the entrance. Ruby was there with their coats and wished them a Merry Christmas.

M scoffed and said the pleasantry back adding a "Happy New Year."

M is silent on the drive to her flat. Bond helps her from the car, she looks exhausted all of a sudden. It is just after 1:30 am and M hands him her keys which he takes as an invitation for a nightcap.

Once in the door M hangs her jacket and drops her purse on the small table in the hall. She sighs as she looks back at Bond standing in the doorway removing his jacket.

At first Bond thinks M is going to let into him for being presumptuous enough to think he can stay but she just looks straight at him...her deep blue eyes boring into his light blue ones.

"Why?"

"Why what M?"

"Why did you do that for me?"

"I'm sorry M...I didn't want it to be that graphic but I didn't want you with him."

"I'm glad you did...I am also glad I didn't sleep with that bastard."

M grabs the wall and attempts to kick off her shoes. Bond crouches down and slides his hands down her calf to remove the heels from her feet.

Touching her like this sends a jolt to his body that surprises him in its intensity.

M sucks in a breath at the contact remembering the feel if his lips on hers.

The stupid fantasy of an old woman...who managed to find a dress alluring enough to garner male attention this evening likely to do solely with the amount of alcohol consumed and the power of her breasts.

By this point in the evening even a woman of her advanced years looks good to young eyes with as much cleavage that she has on display tonight. Even Q and Tanner were staring...Christ she just needs to go to bed...he can let himself out.

"I will see you in two days Bond...I need to go to bed."

"M...I was hoping we could talk about us?"

M looks at him in confusion. "Us?"

"What I was telling you earlier this evening...about being in love with you."

"WHAT!"

"I told you that something finally snapped and that I am in love."

"WITH ME! ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE 007?"

Bond moves to stand in front of her and leans down to kiss her again.

M feels the surprising softness of his lips on hers as he attempts to intensify the kiss. M's brain snaps back into reality, she pulls away and slaps him across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT!"

"M...I'm serious...I have been in love with you for a long time and it took a while for me to understand the signals that my body was giving me."

"SIGNALS! That signal was that I was with someone else and you got jealous because my attention was diverted away from your shenanigans for once!"

"I came to the party because you ordered me too! I wanted to get you under that mistletoe more than anything...no one else had the nerve to kiss you but Blake and he has his lips all over someone else and woman...I'm still bloody well here!"

"Get out Bond...I've had enough of lying men, so if you value your life and job at all...leave."

"I am not lying! Don't lump me in with him...he is a bloody abuser...you read the report...he beat his wife...cheated on her and when confronted hit her...how many others do you think he has beaten in his life? He could have done that to you unless you did what he wanted and believe me M some of what he wants, according to Ruby COSTS FUCKING EXTRA!"

"STOP IT! I want you to stop playing with me like he tried to."

M is on the verge of tears...she tries desperately not to allow him to see but she is crumbling and furious inside. She turns to disappear up the stairs to save what is left of her dignity in this confusing situation.

Bond grabs her and spins her back toward him. He lowers his face to hers looking directly into her eyes welling in tears.

"Do you want him dead? Just between the two of us...I will take him out and you will receive word sometime tomorrow."

M's face contorts in shock and fear.

"NO...stay away from him...and me. Leave now Bond...you have pushed me too far this time."

"M...I need you...don't you understand. Everything I do...I do for you...it stopped being for the bloody crown long ago...after Quantum. That night in the Russian snow...I wanted to kiss you hard...I wanted to lose myself in you…wrap around you like a blanket and make love to you on the entire plane trip back but you were married still. I think you care for me too. I know you visited me in hospital after the beating Le Chiffre gave me...I remember through the haze of the drugs."

"So bloody what! You are my agent…"

"You only ever come to see me...I know you like me best or I wouldn't be alive after breaking into your flat...I hacked your personal file learned everything I could about you."

Bond speaks the truth...a truth M has tried to hide from everyone, even herself...fight and, or flight...her instincts take over.

"Are you threatening me Bond?"

"Christ no M...I am just trying to make your stubborn brain acknowledge me as a lover...not just an agent who kills for you."

"This is insane and I will not, cannot allow it...you are my employee and I'm old enough to be your bloody mother!"

"You cannot control my feelings for you and I don't think you can control your feelings for me. So, let the stubborn bitch act drop and let the woman take over Olivia."

M's eyes narrow to slits as her anger with him builds and her face and chest flush in outrage. Bond watches her suck in breath and her bosom heave as his body stiffens in response to M's sheer sexieness.

Bond pulls her mouth back to his before she can say anything. He maneuvers her up against the wall and roams his hands down the sides of her blood-red velvet gown and around to grasp her ass.

M is furious! There are so many things going through her mind that she cannot even concentrate on one. The audacity of this man to handle her as he would one of his common bimbos. M brings her knee up in a jerking motion in trying to hit his groin. The damn dress is in the way.

M turns her face to the side to break contact with his lips.

"Damn you Bond! Let go unless...unless forcing me is your plan."

Bond backs away from her as if burnt and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. M can see evidence of his obvious arousal as he stands before her.

"I'm sorry M...I was just overcome...you are beyond sexy when you get riled up. I would never..."

"And you naturally thought you could kiss me hard, and I would puddle at your bloody feet...just like all the others."

Bond's face turns to that of a wounded puppy as M loads both barrels and begins in an eerily quiet voice.

"You are never to touch me again. This is the last time you drive me home and you will never enter this flat again. Do I make myself clear 007?"

Bond nods looking down at his shoes.

"Report Monday morning for a psych evaluation and then to my office for debrief. You are never to be alone with me in my office again. Tanner shall accompany you at all times you are in my presence. Leave now 007."

"M...I am sorry."

"So am I...now go before I change my mind and have a kill order placed on you."

Bond takes his coat and leaves...he can't believe he screwed this up so badly.

FUCK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M closes and locks the door. Tears spring forth and she sits on the stairs sobbing. How could so many emotion surface at once. Damn him!

Six hours ago she was happily contemplating taking her relationship with Thomas to the next level and now she wants nothing more than to have Bond kill him and then turn Bond in to go to jail for it...he would do it too and sit in a cell for her.

Christ...he loves her. The eyes never lie...never.

The shock of his admission is sending fire throughout her body but she cannot accept him as a lover.

No matter how often her fantasies have led her down that path in the privacy of her home or office.

Damn him for letting her know she could have him...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

The anger coursing through his system seems to tinge his vision red. Bond changes his plans to go home and drink himself into oblivion.

Bond drives back to Ruby's at break neck speeds. He charges into the club before anyone sees him and up to the special room he took M to see earlier.

Bursting through the door, Blake's woman screams as Bond grabs Blake out of the bed. He takes the man's phone from his trousers and pockets it.

With his gun in hand he sushes the girl and tosses Blake's clothing on the bed.

"Don't worry sir I am to take you to base there has been an emergency."

"How in bloody hell did you know where I was?"

"Your mobile sir…please hurry."

Blake dresses groggily and goes with Bond quickly as he can. As they reach the car Bond strikes him on the back of the head knocking him unconscious and piles him into the car.

Bond drives off into the night. Two short stops for supplies and gas before leaving London's lights behind them.

An hour later Bond pulls Blake out of the car in a wooded area. Bond carries the man's dead weight into the woods and ties him to a tree arms behind him.

Blake groans and comes back up from unconsciousness.

Bond sits cross-legged in front of him with his gun across his lap.

"Ahhh...my head. What...in hell?"

"I am asking the questions here Blake. What were your real plans for M?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me...I know about your friend at Madam Ruby's...she recorded you. Now answer the question."

"You will not survive this Bond you truculent shit! I've heard all about you...you live in her good graces as the favoured son...nothing she could do can save you now and once 5 finds out...you're a dead man. Not even M finally going on her back for me...or kneeling before me mouth open and begging for me..."

Bond punches him, breaking his nose.

"Never mention her like that again!"

"Touch a nerve…are you her lap dog...OR something more?"

"What were your plans for her?"

"I can wax on poetically about it even with a broken nose... I was going to take the lovely M home... have some wine and soft music...place my hands on her and slip that red dress off her ivory shoulders... leaving it in a puddle on the floor... I will trace the outline of her classic cheek bones... then unhook her bra...slide my hands down her thighs removing her stockings and panties... Then I will lift her on to her bed and then proceed to screw her into the mattress...whispering words of love…adoration..."

Bond hits him so hard he spits out a tooth.

"Ha...OR...is the answer...you have it bad for the old bitch don't you...I will admit...she isn't bad to look at but I prefer younger flesh. I have wanted to bed her ever since I met her...many others do... I can see now that list grows larger from within MI6 itself. Do you want to know why Bond? Why we want her so badly...including yourself...Q and even her trusted...Mr...Tanner? It's the power...a woman that holds power over men...the power of life over death...mystery...intrigue...she exudes it...has it in spades...you know it or we wouldn't be here now...fuck...it makes her sexier than a woman half her age...the way she flashes those blue eyes of hers...arches her brows over eyes deeper than the sea...sitting across from her...eating, I got lost in them some evenings. I'm convinced that the bitch knows she holds this power and uses it too! Manipulates us...leaves us panting in her wake...like you, her trained dog."

"That's not all you wanted though is it?"

"No...some of us...have been trying to wrestle some of her authority...away...over the foreign missions...we want joint operations using 5 in other areas...and I don't mind the benefit of fucking her to convince her."

"I don't think it would ever work that way."

"No...I was hoping M would eventually learn her place...be a good little woman who I could keep in line once I made her fall in love with me of course. I will enjoy pleasuring her...for a while...It was taking longer than I expected... to melt her icy exterior...tonight was the night... but I got called away...my pleasure bunny... really wanted to see me...you had something to do with that! No matter 5 will be here soon."

"Who are you co-conspirators?"

"Johnson, Winston and Rys, they tried their charms but M was immune...she only liked the look of me...maybe she has a thing for men in uniform. Pissed them off...they have known her for the last 20 years and...and me only a short while...they have suffered at varying levels...because of her accusingly strict nature. Damn...Johnson wants her bad...his marriage broke up because of it...he has pictures of her all through his things and the wife found out. What are your plans...Bond...I will not forget this... you cannot get away from me that easily….do you have a home out of country...perhaps in the islands? You would be a fool to kill me... it will be easily traced back to you."

"How?"

"Ruby for one, cctv cameras...incidents at the party with witnesses and my chip of course."

"Oh that...this is a jammer from our lovely Q division that takes care of cameras...I cut the chip out of your arm and dumped it in the Thames before we left London with your mobile...even now they don't miss you...by tomorrow they will be dragging the river for your body. As for Ruby...she owes me for getting her brother out of trouble in France years ago."

Bond pulls a syringe out of his pocket and slams it into Blake's thigh.

"Shit...what the hell...you are going down for this Bond...what the hell was that? How long have you been sleeping with the boss...eh... Bond?"

Bond just smirks down at him.

"I never claimed to be sleeping with her, Blake only you claimed to be sleeping with M and it sealed your fate."

Bond stands puts gloves on and picks up the shovel and begins digging in the cold hard soil.

Ignoring the man's continuous stream of insinuations and insults.

"You are not going to get away with this! M will be pissed... at you for this! When I get loose... I will fuck her once or twice for you, before getting mean...I know how to make marks that are not visible... to the casual observer. I will have you taken care of...painfully. Once M falls in love with me... I can do anything I want with her... and with MI6. What the hell was in that shot?"

"You don't have long...years from now they might just find you. That shot was insulin...It will kill a healthy person...without leaving a trace. I don't know how long it will take but I'm sure the women of this country will be a lot safer with you not in it. You see Mr. Thomas Blake, there was never any chance of escape for you tonight. You hurt the one woman who I love more than anything in this world. Honestly, I am just glad that you never had the chance to sleep with her."

"I'll kill you Bond! I did managed to get my hands on her... and my lips...can you...can you deal...with that?"

Bond pauses and squats down in front of the man one last time.

"I can live...to deal with that...and so will she. Much longer than you I'm afraid."

"BOND YOU BASTARD!"

Bond smirks and stands in the cold December evening.

It will get plenty warm digging Blake's grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn is coming as Bond pulls back into his garage. He vacuums out his car, changing his license tags back before heading upstairs. He showers, puts his clothing in the laundry and scrubs down his shoes before driving to a coffee shop he frequents and chats up his favourite barista telling her about his evening in excruciating detail.

How the office Christmas went late and he had to drive his boss home...stumbled into bed late...he left with his coffee and went through a car wash on the way home. Thank god it's a Sunday and he can sleep the rest of the day.

Bonds dreams are filled with M looking up at him in distrust and hatred regardless of all that he did to protect her.

The last moments of Blake's life were quiet...Bond does not regret it for a second and he has plans to visit the co-conspirators at a later date. They will be sufficiently unnerved by Blake's disappearance.

That evening he goes out to grab dinner wondering if he should push his luck and drop by M's flat.

Instead he buys some beer and heads home to lament his inability to get the most important woman in his life to believe him and perhaps admit feelings of her own.

Christ he hopes she feels something more than disdain for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning Bond reports early for psych evaluation. He then makes his way nervously to M's office and waits outside. He can't believe how strung out and unbalanced M can make him feel.

Tanner exits looking flustered.

"Sorry Bond...I don't know what happened after the party but she is in one hell of a mood. Christ...Blake is missing and the PM is on the phone with M now. MI5 is on their way to interview her."

"What the hell! Really? I better get this over with before she meets with them. Are you coming?"

"What! Why you scared to go in a lone?"

"No...nevermind."

Bond knocks and opens the door. "M...Tanner did not accompany me….you neglected to inform him of the new rules?"

Bond stands by the door and looks at her...she looks calm...strangely calm.

"Come sit."

"Change of heart M?" Bond's heart leaps in hopeful response.

"I am only going to ask you once...did you? I want the truth."

Bond just nods his head in the affirmative.

"Why?"

Bond hands her a recording device from his pocket with an ear bud and holds his finger up to his lips to indicate silence.

M frowns and activates the device while Bond sits and waits. The grip on her pen tightens as she listens to what the recording says.

The rat bastards! So there is a plan afoot to usurp her. Bond sits across from her watching her closely. He must have spent the entire evening dealing with the bastard...took him from the arms of his prostitute no doubt.

M stands and moves around the desk, handing him back the recording device.

"Well Bond I am glad to see you took the exam seriously this time."

She walks to the exit waving for Bond to follow. They find Tanner and the lot of them head for Q branch. M uses the proper hand signals for Q to activate sound dampener in the lab to prevent listeners.

"We need a complete scan of the offices and I need a new phone. Apparently there has been an intrusion from MI5 and Blake is missing...anywhere he may have been, could be compromised. I need a sweep of my car."

Q looks at her. "Your home also?"

"No he was never there."

M holds out her hand to Bond for the recording he has. "Have this placed in my private file Q and don't listen to it, destroy it immediately after...do you understand?"

Q nods and takes the device into his office to plug-in and then returns to the lab.

Tanner looks at his phone. "MI5 agents are here."

Let's go and meet with them Tanner. I don't want them in the building long. Q observe everything they touch in the lobby. Bond...find some bloody work to do...wait isn't there that mission to Denmark Tanner?"

"Yes but 005 is on the way in to brief…"

Tanner pulls the information package out of his case.

"Change of plans...Bond take this envelope and catch your plane this afternoon. Make yourself scarce for the week or longer if the mission warrants it."

"Yes ma'am."

Bond takes the package and heads to the garage. M is too busy to deal with her past anger toward him...or she had Sunday to collect herself.

There is a chance that this relationship is not entirely unsalvageable.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The mission's accomplished quickly but James goes to Amsterdam to wait out the rest of the week to return in time for New Years Eve. Normally Bond would find a woman to divert his attentions for a time, while he waited to go back home to M.

Something about that would not feel right...even if she pushed him away. The damn stubborn woman...she just won't believe him.

At least Bond dealt with his jealousy concerning Blake, rather severely. Bond has read the news...Blake is still missing.

Bond wonders how long it will take before a dog digs the bastard up. In the cold it may just freeze enough to give until spring or summer before discovery.

The authorities shut Ruby's place down...Christ, he hopes she isn't too pissed.

Ruby will survive and she knew damn well that helping him that night was dangerous. Ruby began shredding files and removing boxes of recordings out the second Bond told her of his plans in the room with the two-way glass.

Ruby will reopen soon under a different name...she has the dirt on too many to hold her down long. She did send him a text from a burner mobile, thanking him for the impromptu vacation time for her and the girls and boys of her club.

M invades his thoughts constantly...she is still angry, but more so at herself for allowing that idiot into her life. She looked so sad...Bond hates that he had to do that to her but there was no way in hell that man was going to move into her life if he had anything to say about it.

Hopefully M doesn't hold a grudge too long. Bond sent her flowers and hopes to see her tomorrow night, even though she warned him never to darken her door again. That was before he rid her of that ass Blake.

Bond has more than proven his ability and wish to protect her from harm. Now he has to worm his way back into her good graces and lay on the charm enough to take her out on the town and change her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane arrives by 2pm and Bond makes for his flat. He gets cleaned up and checks in with work. M is not there.

Tanner speaks with him instead in M's office. "So the mission went well?"

"Yes...how did the sweep go?"

"There was something in here, we found and destroyed it in what will seem to outside listeners as a routine sweep."

"What about loose ends and questions."

"They were very satisfied with her answers and shock...did you have anything to do with this?"

"I think you know better than to ask that question Tanner."

"Yes...she was very upset with you the day before. I spoke with her on Sunday and she was going to snip your wings. Then with the chaos of Monday morning and Blake going missing she seemed to change her attitude."

"I told you before Tanner...no one is immune to my charms."

"So it would seem Bond. Please don't hurt her Bond...don't play with her like…"

"Stop it Tanner! I told you how I felt at the party...did you not see...I was DEADLY serious."

Tanner pales as he observes Bond's intensity when he speaks of the Christmas party. Christ...he did do it!

"Well enjoy your New Years Eve Bond."

"You too Tanner. Where is M today?"

"M is going out tonight. Don't bother prying I have no idea where or with whom and you would do well enough to stay away if you ever want to migrate back into her good book 007."

Bond smirks at him and turns to leave.

"I'm serious Bond! Stay away!"

Bond turns and fakes a salute at an agitated Tanner before disappearing out the door.

Tanner drops into M's chair and types an email quickly...damn that Bond! He better not interrupt M while she is out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond sits in his car across from M's flat as he sees movement in the front window. There is someone there with her!

Two people exit the flat...for christ sakes she has another boyfriend!

Bond is going to run out of places for shallow graves bloody fast, at the rate his favourite merry widow moves.

On top of everything the man is no older than Bond! M looks radiant in black...not as blatantly sexy as the other evening but still bloody gorgeous.

Bond can hardly keep his fantasies about her in check...he has been having vivid dreams and even daydreams of her...the taste of her kisses.

Bond has never needed to pursue any woman...he is graced with charm and good looks and women seem to fall into his bed without any challenge.

This challenge will be worth it if he can still that eruptive anger of hers. M turns him on so much when she gets riled up. Unfortunately she was too emotional during their last fight...she gave him some rubbish rules about being in her house...or office without permission.

Damn it, he wants to break in just to see her...make sure she is alright and to hit her escort in the face and tell him he will not be needed this or any evening.

Perhaps she did hire him to take her to a formal function...she is down one boyfriend as of last week so on such short notice maybe she hired the bloke. The man is tall with a mop of dark curls...handsome man.

Perhaps M likes her men dark haired...her husband had a mop of dark curls when he was younger too. Bond peaked at some photos of them together when he broke into her flat last.

Bond follow to the restaurant and waits outside...he can see them through the window as they chat amicably and laugh. M touches the man's hands, arms and face.

Bond's blood pressure rises again and he fidgets with his tie to loosen it as he begins to overheat.

Bond leaves his car and goes into a small take away place and orders some curry to eat while he watches his lady-love with a new lover.

M protests to being too old for him yet does this?

Maybe M knows he's watching and she is just trying to trigger his jealousy again? No, that is unlikely...a fake lover is the best scenario as far as Bond's concerned.

It is more likely that M had these plans and needed to hire an escort because of Blake's unexpected holiday departure…beyond the veil.

Two hours later Bond sees them exit and get into her car. Bond follows and to his shock they head back to her flat!

They leave the car and the young man takes her keys and opens the door for them and puts his arm around her as they enter the flat.

Bond's hands are white from the death grip he has on the steering wheel. He sits fuming while he occasionally catches glimpses of them through her windows. The coloured reflection of the telly indicating that they are relaxing and likely snuggling on the sofa.

Bond is fuming...why hasn't the escort left yet. Sick of waiting he makes his way to the back of the building and climbs up and into the window he usually uses to enter M's flat.

Bond cautiously stays in the shadows at the back of the flat and hears M laugh and giggle at something the man says.

Bond impulse is to rush in and pound the man bloody...but he waits in silence for him to leave so that he can speak with M in private.

Bond needs to clear the air with her and then ask her out on a proper date.

Bond waits...and waits...then the two of them stand and cheer for the clock has struck 12.

They kiss and Bond hears M speak.

"Darling...I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Yes...I'm done in."

M moves to turn off the lights and the man follows M upstairs. Darling! DARLING! Bond's blood boils.

Bond scurries back to his car. He's cursing the fates that made him fall for a woman with a string of lovers longer than a giraffe's neck.

"Bloody hell woman!"

What could he do? Nothing...she is right... it is none of his business. Bond rests his head on his hands and sighs. How long has this one been going on? They sounded so familiar with each other.

Bond gets home and takes a bottle to the living room and turns on the telly.

Getting drunk seems the appropriate response to the events of the last week.

"Damn her!"

Love hurts more than bullets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By January 6th Bond's called in for a mission. This is the first he has officially had the opportunity to see M since...well New Years Eve for him but for her the Monday after the Christmas party.

Bond storms into her office and sees Tanner leaning over the desk getting her to sign some forms.

Christ she is wearing the suit he likes best on her. Navy blue makes her eyes pop and she alway goes for a red lips and red nails when she dresses in navy.

M looks up casually. "So nice of you to knock Bond...I am glad to see that your manners are about the same as when I saw you last."

Bond decides he has to play this light and jovial regardless of the pit in his stomach that forms once he sees her.

"Is that a jab at me M? Me the one who saved you from an unwise relationship with an abusive man? I don't think you mourned him long though did you?"

If M is going to start right in on him he plans on getting a few hits in just to make it sporting...after all it is the most action he has seen in two bloody weeks.

"BOND! You should know well enough not to speak of such things after the mess I had to sweep under the rug. Or did you think no one would mention that the evening he disappeared from the bordello that you and I were both guests at said establishment?"

"Really? How did you explain that away to MI5?"

M shifts in her seat slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. She more or less had to allude to a liason with him to make it match the stories from any eyes at Madam Ruby's, which Ruby herself corroborated. This she hopes he doesn't find out.

"I have a mission for you. Here is the information, you will leave today and be gone 6-8 weeks. Do try to stay out of trouble and return your equipment in one piece for Q branch. I would think by now you should have this portion of my speech memorized."

"There is a lot about you I would like to memorize further M."

M's eyes flash to his and Tanner shifts uncomfortably on his feet staring at Bond in a severe way.

"All juvenile attempts at flirting aside Bond, you will report in every 24 hours and take your observation of the target seriously. We believe he is laundering money to terrorists and would like you to prove it for us."

"Juvenile...I will have you know that my flirting is professional flirting, ask any one of the many happy targets of my admiration."

"I would 007 if any of them were still alive to tell the tale...I bloody well hope you made them happy in their last hours."

Bond's shocked by the sudden veracity of her attack. M can be a cruel bitch and downright evil when riled...sexy, but cruel.

"Not all are gone...there are some here in London...I can give you their numbers so you can analyze them and figure my worth to appease the Evil Queen of Number façade you hide behind so no one will dare get too close."

"Your worth diminishes by the second...each second in which you test my patience with your insubordination and ill-advised sexual advances 007."

"I hear Ruby is back up and in business M. If you want to go catch a show I would love to take you."

M's lips press together in a firm line as she stands and places her palms on her desk as she leans forward towards him. Her face flushes and her breasts heave from her low-cut blouse giving Bond an excellent peak...

"Go! Now...make yourself scarce for a few months Bond and don't bloody well come back if you screw up this mission!"

Bond stands and smiles down at the fuming form of his petite feisty boss.

"What...no goodbye kiss?"

Tanner moves around the desk to escort Bond out of the room if he has too.

"007 kissing you is the last thing on the list of what I want to do to you right now….go and do what we pay you for."

Tanner has Bond's arm and is guiding him to the door...however this does not quiet his mouth.

"As long as it is still on the list there is hope...be good while I'm gone M. I will pop in as soon as I return."

The look on her face as he turns to leave is worth it.

Tanner follows Bond to the outer office.

"What the hell Bond! She could have you up on charges for that sexual harassment."

"I thought that only worked if you were in a position above her...well...I would love to be in a position above her if you know what I mean."

"Yes..yes...I get it...how creative! Do you want her to fire you? I thought this infatuation of yours would diminish...go pick on someone your own age Bond."

"Age...what has my age got to do with anything?"

"I can understand the attraction Bond but she feels she is a mother figure to all of us, not a Mrs. Robinson figure."

"Did she say that?"

"In different terms...yes...she and I discussed it and she thinks you were out of your mind on something that night...she admits she had far too much champagne to drink herself."

"I should have tried harder to stay...she pulled away...I just wanted her so badly...it came over me like a tidal wave."

Tanner scowled at him, "what did you do Bond?"

"I kissed her to try to show her how I felt…that usually is all that it takes for me."

Tanner smirks.

"Glad to see that M blocked all that oozing charm out and logically analysed the situation. Bond she cannot be your lover even if she wanted too. There is too much at stake with work...and an inter-office relationship is frowned upon. I can only imagine that a relationship with a 00 agent would be strictly forbidden."

"Why...I swore the same oaths, we work on the same side."

"You could become her own private assassin that is why, and you know as well as I that you've already become that."

"She never ordered me too...always remember that Tanner. She's already moved on with another younger man...he was with her on New Years eve. I thought he was an escort at first but…"

Tanner's eyes go wide in shock. "What! You saw her with another man?"

"Yes Tanner...for all her protests of being too damn old for me it seems she decided to find someone my age to entertain her upstairs in her flat."

"Seriously?"

"Christ, yes I'm serious Tanner...it happens to hurt a great deal if you must know."

"Sorry, Bond...I'm just shocked. I am still getting over the fact you want a relationship with our boss and what with the rather abrupt disappearance of her last suitor...wait...this new one hasn't disappeared yet has he?"

"I stopped my observation of her home that night and got lost in the bottom of a bottle. Watch out for her Tanner, while I'm gone for the next two months."

"I will Bond...although I will not be as thorough as you when it comes to managing her suitors."

"I just hope she knows what she is doing with this new one and I hope it doesn't last long."

Bond leaves and Tanner realizes that he forgot one signature so he knocks at her door.

"M...I forgot one."

"What were you and Bond discussing in the outer office Mr. Tanner?"

"Ahem...we were...you see Bond is very much...well he is concerned...that you may be…"

"Please make some sense Tanner...before I age further."

"Bond saw you with a young man on New Years Eve and assumed he was an escort but that the young man stayed the night. He wants me to make sure you are safe while he is out of country on the mission."

M sits up very straight and her eyes narrow.

"I told him not to break into my flat any more...damn him. Well Tanner it serves him right for making stupid assumptions. That young man who you are now blushing about...imagining me taking him to bed...was my son Ryan...he had the chance to come to London for New Years and wanted to make up for missing Christmas."

"M you should tell Bond...he is bloody miserable and I would hate for anything bad to happen to your son."

"No we will speak nothing of this to him Tanner. Serves him right for stalking me and making such assumptions on my character. I have had enough of his meddling in my very limited private life."

"I understand M but do you...I mean Bonds is...honestly I think he is over the moon for you ma'am. After all he has done...he has never opened up like that around me before...it is like he needs a sounding board to deal with the power of his emotions."

M sighs. "It is not like I haven't ever considered it in the past Tanner. I am old but I am not blind to the annoying man's charms. I didn't believe him at first...it is just so inappropriate...against the rules and quite frankly dangerous. I am giving him time to make a different decision. To find someone younger, so he can have a family one day."

"We only live once M...can you honestly say that you feel nothing for James Bond?"

"I need to project an image of grief and loss over my last failed romance. I cannot see anyone else in the near future to protect...him...there are people watching Tanner."

With that Tanner leaves the office and M ponders this rather unique situation. James Bond fancies her and it has not diminished over the time she has forced them apart. This is something she never thought would happen in a million years.

Unfortunately M cannot consent...not now...there is too great a risk until they stop looking for Blake...she doesn't know where the body lies...thankfully with the help of Q and Tanner and leaks to the press the investigation travels a different path now.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bond returns within 6 weeks having done an exceptional job and not even destroying...well his did destroy one car...and a motorcycle but all his equipment for Q branch is in barely used condition.

Bond's heart beats faster and there is an annoying fluttering in his guts as he approaches her office. 6 weeks...he has been dreaming of her for 6 bloody weeks in the Middle East. The dreams becoming too erotic and intense for him to handle.

With only the sound of M's voice when he contacts base to hold on too. Christ, he almost went insane when Tanner spoke to him for 3 days in a row. Bond told Tanner as much... said he was bloody well on the next plane home if he didn't hear from her within the next 24 hours!

Does M even understand she holds the strings Bond is dangling by in her tiny hands? M is not just the boss of his body for Queen and Country but she holds his pumping heart, which is erratic the second he gets physically near her.

Bond feels like a damn teenager as he approaches her door and can barely grasp the knob do to his sweaty palms. Month of this...this uncertainty...he has never been this way his entire adult life until Christmas last.

Knocking, Bond enters, her chair is facing the window as he moves forward clearing his throat. M turns the chair and even graces him with a small smile as she holds out her hand for the paperwork he is carrying. He gives her the package and his fingers caress her hand sending jolts up his arm.

Christ...he just wants to hold her...why? Why can she not see it?

M looks the same...no outward appearance change but that her spring wardrobe allows for a skirt...showing her legs through the glass desk she sits behind.

"See Bond...it is not that difficult to be careful and return the toys as ordered. I must say this is a nice surprize. Only two vehicles destroyed and insurance deemed one an accident."

"I was trying hard to be good M, to worm my way back into your good graces."

"I can see that."

"Have I M?"

"Have you what?"

"Entered your good graces again."

"Pfft...you have never entered my good graces and you know it. Your attempted double entendre is clumsily wasted on me 007."

"You can't kill a man for trying."

"You and I both know that is not true."

"I hope that past indiscretions are forgiven and we can begin again ma'am. I would like to invite you out for dinner."

M frowns at him and looks him up and down as she sighs.

"Bond...James. I don't know why you persist? I hoped the time away would lead you to another or stop this nonsense…"

"No M….I did not stray...I will not...I have found what I want and for once in my bloody life I am willing to resist external temptations to get it!"

"Implied celibacy does not give you the illusion of a proper suitor James. Nor have I asked you to refrain from seducing whomever, for the answers I seek."

"What denotes a proper suitor M? Do you like them young with dark curly hair...is that what rocks your boat M?"

Why do all their conversations evolve into fighting matches. Bond's jealousy and stalking now out in the open between them as he admits to seeing her with Ryan. M quickly tires of his insinuations, let alone with ones involving her own son.

"Are you upset that you have been unable to seduce me yet Bond...is that the problem? I knew your ego was large...I didn't realize that it was massive."

"I'm afraid your double entendre is making me swell to massive proportions M...I do wish you would say yes so that you can find out just how large... my ego is."

M has to laugh in spite of the completely inappropriate conversation going on between them.

"At least you make me laugh Bond...that is something."

"Is that a yes M?"

"No it is not a yes to your thinly veiled innuendos, but I think you will enjoy your next assignment."

"Why?"

"You will be driver and body-guard for someone at a wedding in France this weekend."

Bond frowns not liking the sound of the assignment at all.

"Since you want to prove yourself and have stubbornly wormed your way into my private life in every way you can manage, you will escort me to France for a wedding. It is a family affair but the PM deems it necessary for me to have a bodyguard. You will act as my driver and guard as I attend the wedding.

Bond face breaks into a massive grin. M wants him close...M wants him. There is a flirty twinkle in her eyes today and Tanner is decidedly absent to make sure that Bond behaves during this meeting.

Bond knowingly smirks as he flirts with his utterly delectable boss.

"Yes ma'am but don't you think it would be easier if I was just your plus one...your date. I could then watch your body more closely."

"What makes you think I don't have a date?"

Bond looks stunned for a moment. "You taking your other young man?"

"As a matter of fact I am. My young man as you call him might just there."

"So you will parade your young man about in front of family but not me?"

M is attempting to contain her glee. There is a comedy of errors swirling around Bond because of his jealousy and misguided assumptions. Once he sees Ryan in the context of a family setting it should clear away his jealousy. How Bond missed that Ryan looks just like his father, before baffles her...but then jealousy does strange things to people.

"Yes I will proudly parade my young man about in front of family."

Bond shakes his head in frustration.

"M...I...you are very cruel considering how much you mean to me...to see you with another man...it...it pains me."

"Bond...I know you think I am being cruel but it is all very innocent and you can say no and I will have 005 do this duty."

"No...I will do it...I will relish the time around you, regardless of not being the lucky bastard on your arm. Besides you and I both know that you would not let anyone else from work get close to your family...they don't even know your real name."

"I am glad you figured that all out Bond...very good. We leave tomorrow morning. Pick me up at 9 and bring black suits...oh and don't forget the hat."

"Hat?"

"Chauffeur hat of course."

"You are a laugh M...you should be paid for the routine."

"I'm paid to order you around Bond...very well in fact."

"I bet. I'm surprised Tanner is not here to make sure I don't kiss you again."

"I fully expected you to be over that, and not drunk, so I did not feel the need for his protection today."

Bond's tired of this game and moves around her desk and stands over her putting a hand on either arm of her chair.

"And I definitely don't need to be drunk to want to kiss you more than anything in this world M."

Bond leans his head forward and gently puts his lips on hers. This time she does not pull away and Bond traces his right hand along her cheek and neck as he seeks entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

M's startled and amused by Bond's continued flirtations. She has had over a month to think about Bond and what Tanner said about life being too short, well...it rang a bell.

Bond is completely her creature...he hunts for her...he hurts for her and he is the most amazing kisser she has ever had the pleasure to be kissed by.

Bond is her plus one for this wedding...he just doesn't know it yet.

The PM insisted she take guards but she was not about to do that for an intimate family wedding. Tanner was the only one who she could possibility take, but he could not protect her should a situation arise.

Bond was the only logical choice. The only one that she could pass off as her toy boy with her family and not at all mind the insinuation.

There is part of M that wants to push him away for his presumption, for kissing her in her office but she needs to allow herself to try this...for all that he has done to protect her. To be honest with herself she has thought of little else these months since Christmas.

M enjoys his soft lips on hers and is shocked by the intense passion building within her. The kiss escalates and Bond pulls her out of her chair, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him like he is never willing to let go.

M turns surprisingly aggressive and it is Bond's turn to moan in response.

Eventually they break apart to breathe...panting and still holding her, Bond searches her eyes desperate to see a sign.

Please god don't let this just be another allusion she shatters and then moves off with another man.

"Bond...James...you're holding me too tightly. Bond...007! Let go!"

Bond realizes that he has a death grip on her...trying to keep her from getting away.

M sees confusion on the poor boy's face as he suddenly releases her and steps quickly away to the other side of her desk. The look on his face says it all. In his desperation to keep her near he inadvertently hurt her and his face mirrors that shame.

M falls back into her chair, her legs no longer sturdy enough to hold her upright. M wants to take him home now and have her wicked way with him but it's too soon.

"I'm fine James...you didn't hurt me badly...I was just surprised...this shocks me on many levels, least of all the intensity you commit to someone old enough to be your mother."

"I'm sorry M...I say that every time I am near you lately. I have difficulty controlling myself around you...you drive me mad...and your age has never mattered to me. I know you were testing me...it is no illusion...these feelings I have for you."

"James...this is all very romantic and sweet but you of all people know, that the world we live in, will not allow for an open and romantic relationship between me and an agent."

"But a stranger or Blake...they're fine? They're bloody dangerous M! I think you understand that by now."

"I cannot promise you the relationship you desire and am still shocked you want one...this will take time for me to work through."

"You can test me nine ways to Sunday M but I will still be here at the end of the day...I will wait for you."

Having him go through the torture of a Mansfield family reunion will be a great test of his resolve and level of commitment to seriously desiring a relationship with her.

M's professional persona that she dons like a mask is now firmly back in place as she speaks to him.

"I will see you tomorrow and don't be late."

"Yes ma'am!"

Bond turns and walks out, still catching his breath due to their kiss. He didn't even realize how tense he was but he was practically squeezing her to the point of bruising.

Damn...that woman can kiss. She should instruct the trainees on how to do that...but then they too would be worshiping at her feet just as Bond is.

Bond has to pause and sit in one of the outer office chairs just to collect himself.

Damn that woman! What she does to him physically...does she even suspect. Christ he needs a cold shower...right now!

Bond heads out of the office still distracted by M and her kiss. This is the first time M reciprocated any of his affection and it has left him somewhat weak in the knees. He now needs to divert or end any other possible suitors.

Bond swings by Q branch to see what sedatives or drugs they have on hand to use on M's young man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M packs carefully for the trip...too much care but she is a little giddy with the thought of going away for the weekend with Bond and it being completely acceptable in the eyes of work. Her families reaction will be an entirely different matter.

Both M's children are up in the air about going. Their spouses are unable and the children are still young and need looking after. Often these arrangements are difficult to make. This is too bad but will save M the trouble of having to explain James to them.

Ryan is more likely to accept him, Judi...well the two of them are always at each other...she has barely heard from her since Nigel died. Judi and Nigel were so close...it actually made M envious and sad that she could not be what her children wanted or expected of her as a mother.

This weekend will be the ultimate test of Bond's intent. Not that she has the right to test him in such things. He has more than proven his ability to protect her from dangerous men.

What M really wants to know is why? Why her? Why at the Christmas party? Why did this explode out of the blue and land her in a political and work disaster.

Bond will try his best to lure her into bed but she will resist his abundant charms while she continues to analyze her feelings for the man. This weekend holds promise...she will actually try to enjoy herself. It has been too bloody long since she has had a weekend away.

Questions about Blake's disappearance are coming round again. With no body and an investigation meeting dead ends eyes are turning to M and Blake's ex-wife. Leaked documents from Q branch are painting the man into the monster that he actually was. There are allies and friends of Blake making waves and M is trying to keep from capsizing.

Q and Tanner have done what they can to make sure that no pictures of her with Blake find their way to the press. In this day of mobile cameras this is a difficult accomplishment. All security footage is secure and the employees of MI6 would never question her involvement, most witnessed Blake leaving early.

M's relationship with Blake's replacement is on solid footing. She has know him for years and respects Simon Watt a great deal. Thomas Blake had really come out of the blue because of his connexions within the government.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9AM Bond pulls up to the flat and opens the door for her. She is waiting on the curb and he goes in and gathers her bags. M's dressed in her trade mark black business suit for the ride.

In one hand she holds a paper bag. After Bond loads M's luggage he stands in front of her slightly confused as to why she is not yet in the back of the car.

"Is there a problem M?"

"Yes...you forgot your hat."

"You weren't serious about that were you M?"

"Deadly...here I got you one...I made the assumption that knowing you the way that I do...you would neglect your uniform."

Bond takes the bag opens it and frowns. "Seriously, M?"

M schools her features into a glare and Bond reluctantly puts on the hat. M smiles at him biting her lip...trying desperately not to laugh.

"The things I do for you...M"

There is far more to that statement than any casual observer would possibly understand. Bond's eyes hold hers for a time as they both stand on the curb.

"I know dear boy...I know."

M desperately wants to reach out her hand and brush his loose hair up under the cap and reach up to kiss him...no...she needs to reign herself in and control these intense impulses that Bond is drawing out of her. She treats herself to merely swipe lint off his suit jacket and trail her hand gently down his arm.

Bond inhales a sudden breath at the contact and stares into her eyes. M keeps her features unreadable until he turns away to grasp the door. M exhales the breath she's been holding and slowly attempts to calm the sudden pounding of her heart.

M climbs in the back of the car and James takes the driver's seat.

"This wedding...family you said?"

"Yes."

"Will I be getting to meet your children perhaps?"

"Perhaps...don't push your luck Bond."

"Bride or Groom?"

"Bride. Stephanie she is Nigel's grandniece. Her father is David, Nigel's nephew. Nigel has one older brother, Marshall his wife Josephine and daughter Isabel. They have been pestering me to do family things with them ever since he passed."

"Don't care for them M?"

"Marshall and the children are fine...Josephine is meddling busybody."

"Any other family secrets I need to know before meeting them?"

Both Isabel and David are a bit older than mine and are both divorced. Stephanie is very young...19. I personally think it is too young to get married but it's her life. Marshall has always been flirtatious with me...but it's harmless. I think he did it to bother Nigel and his wife who excels at demeaning him when ever possible."

"They sound like a charming couple. So how are you explaining me?"

"You are my chauffeur of course. I'm old Bond they can think what they want about the crazy aunt who is rarely around but when she is there are always younger men near by. Marshall knows...I'm convinced of it."

"Knows what?"

"He is an intelligent man and Nigel kept his mouth shut but he knew...I worked my way up over the years. They knew I was in a secretive government department 40 years ago and it is only logical that they knew I rose very high in the organization."

"Wasn't that a terrible risk M?"

"They kept their mouths shut and never asked too many questions. Joe would, but we limited my time with her and not just because I dislike the woman. She is none the wiser even 40 years later...she was never that astute."

"And your children...did they guess?"

"After they completed university I think they may have. After my stint in Hong Kong but they never discussed it with me...perhaps Nigel but never in front of me."

"I am looking forward to finally meeting your family M...not that you have spoken of them much. I think you mention Nigel more since his passing."

"Yes, well there is little risk now...no one can kidnap or kill him."

"Does your daughter look like you?"

M narrows her eyes at him and Bond smiles his best charming grin through the rear view mirror.

"Just curious M."

"She does but she will not be there... staying home I think...she and I clash at the best of times."

Bond drives quietly for a spell with a stupid grin on his face still.

"You would not have dared."

"Dared what M?"

"Don't try to be all innocent now Bond, after all the stunts you've pulled on me since Christmas."

"Stunts?"

"You would have attempted to seduce my daughter."

"M! I'm shocked! I would have done no such thing!"

"Save your outrage Bond...your acts don't work on me, remember."

"Why on earth would I go for the copy when the original is closer at hand and entirely entrancing."

"BOND...save it. I will have none of your flirtations in front of my family...do you understand?"

"No kissing in public...I think that goes without saying M."

"No kissing, flirting, touching, groping, caressing and no...sexual wordplay of any kind."

"You are no fun M...here I was so excited to be with you on this trip away...where we could play act as lovers...retire to the suite early and then…"

"Don't be ridiculous...then what Bond...you push me up against a wall again?"

"M...I apologized for that...I was overcome by your beauty."

"I was hoping that you moved on from all this absurdity and found someone to play with since."

M desperately hopes he says no, but there is little chance in all practicality, and she is above all a practical woman in all things.

The handsome charm of Bond's acts so quickly that he will have an offer from the bloody bride herself by the end of the wedding.

"I found the woman who I want and I am patiently waiting for her to get drunk at a wedding this weekend to weaken her rather steely resolve and become my lover. How many times are you planning on pushing me away towards someone to test how serious I am about you?"

M just looks through the rear view mirror at Bond as he continues the conversation.

"I don't want to push you back M, but you need to know that I continue to wait for you...I love you and I want you...badly."

"Bond…"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? M?"

"Why at Christmas? What happened so suddenly? Did you leave something out of the report from the mission?"

"At the party you mean? Why did I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"I told you why...that night and since."

"But it does not make any sense."

"Because your stubborn brain will not allow it to M."

"I think I am being perfectly logical in not understanding why a 40-year-old agent suddenly professes his love for his 60 plus year old boss."

"I told you your age has never meant anything to me."

"So you were completely inspired by the green-eyed monster?"

"Jealousy? Well it did motivate me a great deal...not to mention that bloody red dress you were barely wearing that night. Christ M the entire party was staring at you...wondering if they had ever truly seen you before."

"The dress then...that is what did all this...created such chaos?"

"No M...it wan't just the dress. I met you and felt an inkling of desire for you but you were unobtainable...married. I wanted your attention and went out of my way to get it."

"Yes you did...breaking and entering, hacking sealed files. I thought you were trying to prove to me that you were an effective 00 agent?"

"That was a small part. You are an infuriating and sexy woman when riled up do you know that M?"

"You've had a crush on me since?"

"The day I met you...yes but you were married until recently, I respected that and you enough not to try anything overtly sexual."

"Try to see this from my point of view Bond."

"I have and that is exactly why I have not strayed. I know that for you to give some of yourself away...well, that fidelity is important. You need to know that you are above all others in my thoughts. I am not thinking of another woman when I am near you...I can assure you. Tanner can attest to just how important hearing your voice on that last mission was to me."

M smiles. "He did mention something about it. Bond I am a practical woman and I know that eventually you will have to seduce a woman for the job. I need to know that you can still do this and your job correctly even if...IF... we ever intensify our relationship. I must be insane to even be considering crossing that particular line with you."

"M...I will do my missions as I always did. I think this relationship is already intense and I understand your doubts. I want you...carnally...multiple times a day...you invade my mind in sleep and wakefulness to the point that cold showers have lost all power to shock me out of my arousal. If you even whisper yes I will pull this car over and join you in the back seat quicker than a humming birds wings. I appreciate that you take time in your decisions. I thank a god I don't really believe in, that you did not jump into bed with Blake."

"That makes two of us. Please try not to mention that man...it is distasteful. Tanner's worried about us..."

"Yes...he thinks I'm a private hit man for you but he didn't hear the tape of what Blake said about you. I did what I did to protect you...you know that don't you? You sent me away to protect me. I know that you care and you know that I would kill anyone that hurt you in any way. I will go after his co-conspirators if you want me to."

M looks through the mirror at his eyes. "I don't think that is necessary and I would certainly never order you to do anything illegal for my personal feelings."

"Those men deserve to be scared...just as you deserve to be adored, and given pleasure for hours."

Bond cuts off a driver and the horn sounds loudly because of his driving.

This conversation is turning dangerous...M shifts in her seat warming considerably thinking about making Bond her lover. She is not willing to rush into anything. M begins using her mobile and pulls out her laptop to get some work done.

"Too much M?"

"Bond."

"M?"

"Drive."

"Yes ma'am."

Bond smirks back at her and notices the attractive flush on her face. He has unnerved her and there may just be hope for him yet.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrive at the hotel in Calais.

Bond pulls the luggage from the car and places it on a trolley and man whose resemblance to M's late husband is uncanny, walks towards them.

Taller but definitely M's brother-in-law. Marshall Mansfield wraps M in a hug and kisses her cheeks then continues to hold her shoulders at arm's length while he looks at her.

"Olivia my dear, you never age."

"And Marshall, you never stop flirting."

"How can I stop...damn younger brother found you first. Nigel always had the most incredible luck and you are still the most beautiful woman in the world."

M laughs as Marshall wraps his arm around her shoulder as they walk into the hotel. Bond follows at a discreet distance as M checks in while talking to her brother-in-law.

Mansfield still has not released her...Bond notices Mansfield's hand slide down her side and is now resting on her hip. The older gentleman is attractive...more so than that idiot Blake. Taller and likely a muscular man in his youth.

M makes no introductions between Bond...the chauffeur and her brother-in-law...yet.

"Too bad about Judi not being able to make it at last-minute. I was wonder where your date was my dear...you RSVP listed a guest...Josephine was beside herself is hopes that you found a new man. Have you?"

"Oh...yes...Bond. This is James Bond my escort and driver from work."

Marshall frowns for a second as he looks at James and then smiles. "Good to meet you young man. It is so nice that work provides you with a driver my dear."

"Yes it is."

"I think Joe was more hoping that you had found someone, special...a new romance."

"Really? I was seeing someone but it didn't work out."

Bond lets loose a small noise from his throat at her remark.

Marshall's mobile buzzes. "I have to go my dear. We will meet up in the bar later...reconnect after the wedding party finishes the rehearsal at the chapel."

Marshall kisses her again...this time surprisingly on her lips. Marshall's fingers caress her face for a moment.

"Still such a beauty Olivia."

M laughs. "Still such a flirt Marshall."

Marshall winks at her and walks away.

Bond follows M into the lift.

"What...what was that?"

"What?"

"Your brother-in-law wants you M."

"What!"

"Come on...he never let go of you from the moment he saw you...and that kiss...was that his normal hello?"

"Really Bond...come on."

"No you can't deny that your brother-in-law...wants more than just a kiss from you. I've seen that look directed at you far too much for my liking."

"You are imagining things. I don't think it's all that frequent."

"You just dismiss it that's why...you flash a smile or glare and dismiss them as if they're underlings at work. It works on us in reverse...we find you even hotter as a result."

M crosses her arms looking at him questioningly.

"M just because you dismiss something that you do not like, nor consider possible does not make it go away. Hence I am your current driver oh wait...I'm more than that..."

"Give it a rest Bond."

They walk down the hall and Bond opens their door.

"And when were you going to tell me that I was your plus one for this?"

"I didn't think I needed to spell it out for you. I need a bodyguard and you will stay quiet about the rest."

"You implied that you had an escort."

"Maybe I do and he…"

KNOCK...KNOCK.

Bond frowns and open the door. The curly-haired young man from her flat New Years eve stands on the other side.

"Oh...Is this not Mrs. Mansfield's room?"

Bond frowns and M calls out from behind him.

"Darling! You made it."

The man moves in past Bond and wraps M in an embrace picking her up off her feet and kissing her.

M still wrapped in his arms turns to Bond.

"This is Mr. Bond my driver and he is about to return the trolley to the lobby."

Bond growls. "Yes ma'am."

Bond leaves the room, red-faced and fuming.

First an overly flirtatious brother-in-law and now her boy toy escort made it after all...damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum was that your escort?"

"Yes Ryan...he is my driver, bodyguard...yes I know...as your sister would lament... why can't I just be a normal mother, but they insist. Bond is one of my best but he takes things a little too seriously at times."

"He looked downright pissed off that I was here."

"Oh that...he thinks that you are my young lover...he hasn't figured out yet that you look just like your dear father. It will kick in when he sees you with David and Marshall...you all look so alike."

"Why would he care if I was your young lover?"

"Well...he is...it's just that...Bond takes this job…"

"Oh my god! That man has a crush on you doesn't he?"

Ryan has rarely seen his mother at a loss for words, or her face flush red this fast before.

"And here I thought I was going to spend all my time running interference to keep uncle Marshall's hands off you by myself."

"What!"

"Dad...he always told me to make sure never to leave you alone long with uncle Marshall."

M frowns. "When did he tell you this?"

"My whole life mum...Judi and I use to take turns in the room should he be around. You of all people should have noticed that."

"Your father had you doing that as children?!"

"Well it was never often...he never came by much and it was only ever until dad came home or was in the room himself."

"What on earth was he thinking...making you children do that. I can bloody well look after myself. Marshall never...ever…"

"No because we were always there. Dad told us to keep it quiet or your temper would get the better of us all and the two families would be at war should it come to that. As it was you were never very civil to aunt Joe."

"To keep the peace...damn him...I am so sorry that he tossed that responsibility to you and your sister at such a young age. It would barely have made sense to you at the time."

"Dad explained it better when we were older. _~Marshall is the most flirtatious man in the world and your mother is his most desired target.~_ He then mumbled about it being a contest they had when they were young...something about an Alice and then _~damn it...just watch over your mother.~"_

"Alice...oh my...my ... _the Alice."_ M chuckled, "oh so that's why."

"Care to explain?"

"It may taint your perception of your father but Alice was a girlfriend of your uncle Marshall's...your father got caught on the sofa with her and Marshall swore revenge."

"Dad cheated with his own brother's girlfriend!"

"Yes and that is why Marshall was always so flirtatious with me."

"That is all well and good but that is the past and dad is gone...mum if it was an act for dad's benefit only, Marshall would have given up on it long ago."

"You would think so but old habits die-hard. There is little you need to worry about in that regard this weekend. Do you have your own room or do you need to stay here with me. Bond can take the sofa and you can have the other room."

"Good...I was going to ask...I can take the sofa...I feel bad for intruding and the hotel is full. David and Isabel are sharing a double as it is. They have been hounding Judi and I for the last two weeks to come so that we can spend the weekend getting silly as Isabel says. Sarah had to work so I came alone...figured I could be your plus one and you mine."

"I will call down and have a cot put in my room or you can just snuggle up to your old mum like you use to as a child."

"Mum...I snore...Sarah can barely sleep with me and we're married."

"Ok you can have the sofa."

"This way I can make sure uncle Marshall doesn't sneak past me or that handsome bloke you bought as arm candy."

M swats her son's arm affectionately. "To bad your sister couldn't make it or we could have had a sleep over...make up for Christmas."

"You know her...she never stops begrudging our upbringing...even if dad explained it to us...no...no...don't glare at me like that...not the details...never anything specific. Please don't have your agent whack me and hide the body."

M swats her son on the shoulder gently.

"Enough out of you young man. Where is your luggage?"

"In David and Izzy's room. I will get it….oh what do you want me to call you...in front of the staff?"

"Olivia...and I will call you darling."

"He is going to think we are lovers still."

"Bond deserves it if he cannot see the obvious family resemblance."

"I will pop in later with the luggage. David, Isabel and I are getting ready to go for drinks...I will take you to dinner while they are all at the rehearsal. Marshall wants us all in the pub after for drinks."

"I will go rest up...here is a keycard to bring your luggage in."

"Bye mum…I mean Olivia."

Bond is in the hall about to open the door when the man appears.

"Sorry. I will see you later Bond."

"Yes."

Bond enters the room but M is in her room. He goes and knocks on the door. There is no answer. He's concerned so turns the knob and walks in. The bathroom door is ajar and the water is running.

M suddenly enters the room in a dressing gown. "Bond! What on earth!"

"You never answered and there was a man in the suite...I needed to check on you for security reasons ma'am."

From out in the suite Bond hears a voice.

M's escort arrives with a smile on his attractive face as he brings his bags in and dumps them on the floor of her room.

"Ah...Olivia… I will let you get some rest and see you for dinner...you two Mr. Bond."

M almost has to smile at the look on Bond's face...serves him right...Ryan has her eyes...of all things for him to not pick up on.

"I will see you later darling."

"Bye."

Ryan leaves a fuming Bond standing in his mother's room. That man has it bad. Judi would be beside herself in shock and outrage at their mother's new... _friend_.

Olivia Mansfield is old enough to make her own choices and if she likes them as young as Judi then all the power to her. She's not married and it is none of his business. Judi has alway been more volatile...the two of them are just so damn alike but alway butting heads.

Bond stands still breathing heavily and clenching his fists as M moves about the room getting ready for her bath.

"What is it Bond?"

"Ah...so your escort is staying?"

"Yes...I told you I had one for this wedding...for a moment he thought he couldn't make it but he did."

Bond become quiet and she can see the anger radiation off him. He speaks at her through a clenched jaw very slowly.

"I see. Call me if you need any assistance...I will be in the bar downstairs."

Using this tone would scare most people but M just shrugs it off like his feelings mean nothing to her.

"Fine but don't overindulge...we may need you to drive to the restaurant."

Bond leaves and takes the lift downstairs.

That bitch! She knows how to twist him into knots that's for certain. She almost agreed to consider a relationship with him in the car and now her lover shows up and that flies out the bloody window!

Bond orders 2 martinis and sits down fuming. He glances around the bar to find a woman to pick up to work out some frustrations with.

It would serve M right...he will bring her back to the suite and...who is he kidding...he would never do that to M. He would never ever have a chance with her after that.

Bond stomach is in ropes...empty but churning with alcohol induced rage over this...this woman can twist him into knots and he cannot bring himself to just walk away from her.

An older woman sits beside him and begins talking to him. Bond decides to flirt back.

They talk back and forth and Bond points out that she is married...he sees the rings.

She smiles at him, "in name only darling."

The woman tells him she is the grandmother of the bride.

Bond chokes on his drink. He explains that he is the driver for Mrs. Mansfield.

The woman laughs...obviously tipsy. "I'm Mrs. Mansfield...does this mean you are my driver?"

"Olivia Mansfield."

"Oh...Olivia? Damn her she always does have to make an entrance. With you on her arm there will be no one looking at my lovely green gown."

"I assure you there with be plenty looking at you ma'am."

Josephine is older than Olivia but tall and slim with dyed red hair and a haughty air. He has been hit on by older women before but to have Josephine Mansfield the subject is amusing to him. Just to piss M off he will lay on the charm.

Maybe M will be jealous, unlikely she treats him with the same level of amused disdain regardless of what he does.

He's been celibate for months...she berates him for not seducing marks.

He rids her of a possibly abusive man...she bitches because of the work required to cover it up.

He lays his soul bare for her on this trip trying to gain a foothold in her thoughts and she wraps a young lover in her arms and calls him darling.

He refrains from breaking her brother-in-laws hand that trails down her curves to rests on her hip and she says he is not flirting. Mansfield is a dangerous possible lover that reminds M of her dear dead husband.

The young man will quickly move on once the money stops flowing but Mansfield...obviously wants her. It will be like battling a ghost and his marriage is obviously over if his wife is any indication.

Josephine Mansfield continues to flirt with Bond...he buys her another drink as Olivia's escort walks into the bar with another man...he looks similar but older.

Josephine straightens up as the two men walk over.

"Mother...we were looking everywhere for you! Father is practically pounding on doors to find you. We have the rehearsal to go to."

"I'll bet the old dog is pounding on your mother's door the hardest eh Ryan? You are a dear for making it after all...and now your mother has two handsome escorts to the wedding. David this is your endlessly lucky aunt Olivia's driver...yes...I know...that is what she's calling her male companions these days...ha...ha."

David just looks confused at his mother's derogatory statements and he shakes Bond's hand.

Bond has a huge grin on his face as he looks at...Ryan... Mansfield in sudden understanding.

Josephine and David move off to the side of the bar in deep in conversation. Ryan sits down to have a chat with his mother's suitor.

Bond smirks into his drink. "That minx."

Ryan laughs. "Serves you right! She told me...and I agree, you're an idiot for not seeing the family resemblance."

Marshall walks into the pub with a serious look on his face as he comes to collect his gin soaked wife.

"We will see you lads later...after the dinner rehearsal. Please have your mother here around 9:30 Ryan."

Ryan and Bond nod at the older man who does look just like an older David and Ryan. Ryan orders a beer.

"So you figured it out...now you don't have to make me disappear."

Bond frowns. "You were with her New Years Eve."

"Yes how did….Christ...you were watching us. Whatever you do, never let my sister find out. I can tell you like...Olivia...I saw the expression on your face. I saw that face in my teen years, mirrored on a few of my friend's faces after they met my mother."

"Really?"

"Yes...I had to punch a few of them."

"I bet. Did she realize?"

"Yes and no...she is very observant but she never really understood why the boys found her attractive...guess that hasn't changed much."

"No...we all find her attractive...but she scares the living hell out of most of them."

"But not you?"

"No...never me. I love her."

It presented with ease and a certainty that must have done something to convinced her son. Ryan smiles at Bond and nodded his approval from what Bond can tell of such things.

Ryan wonders if his mother truly understands how stressed out she makes this man with her teasing...something tells him he is not the type you do that to.

"It is none of my nor my sister's business anyway but don't break her heart."

"I won't...unless I die before her and that is entirely likely in my line of work."

"Death wouldn't crush her, it's not like being used or lied to."

"I won't...I swear on my parents graves. I have, and would...do anything for her."

Ryan's mobile rings...he answers. _"Jude...yes...really...OK that's great...see you soon….bye."_

"This could be trouble...you will get to meet my dear sister anyway Bond...she will be here shortly and she needs to stay in my room...mum is going to get that Christmas sleepover after all. This should make for a very interesting weekend."

So much for time alone to seduce the lovely Olivia Mansfield. Well at least he doesn't have to kill or drug her young lover to keep him away from her. Now he just has to keep the older Mr. Mansfield's hands off her.

"Our suite is going to get crowded."

Bond starts to laugh...Ryan joins as they clink glasses.

"Yeah sorry about that Bond...well not really. It is not likely I like the idea of you attempting to hooking up with my mother in a hotel room anyway. All the same...have fun getting to know my crazy extended family Mr. Bond."

"Call me James."

"Fine but if you ever manage to convince her to see the truth of it all...whatever this is between you...I will not ever...ever call you dad."

Ryan looks Bond in the eyes….how could he have missed it...his eyes are the same as hers.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Judi arrives and enters the pub to find her brother and a very handsome man drinking at the bar.

"Jude, this is mum's...ahh...driver James Bond. I am staying in the suite with them."

Judi is much like her mother but with the same dark curly hair of her brother. She is around Bond's age and still very youthful in appearance.

Short and curvy like her mother, but not flamboyant, a subtle beauty that does not draw too much attention. She could blend in anywhere in any situation. This is a fantastic ability to have as a spy. Bond wonders if that is what M was like when she was younger.

Judi extends her hand to Bond.

"Hello Mr. Bond...suite...did you not get a room?"

"Sold out. Mum has a two bedroom suite and says we can make up for not showing at Christmas by having a sleepover."

"So where does that leave you Mr. Bond?"

"On the sofa no doubt."

"How long have you been my mother's...driver?"

"I've worked for her for years."

"James is mum's plus one for the wedding. Let's head to the room to get ready for dinner and then meet the cousins back here later...you should see aunt Joe...she's already three sheets to the wind."

"Christ...this ought to be fun. Has she been in the same room as mum yet?"

"No...I've been warning Bond...they don't get along, and then there's Marshall."

"Damn he isn't hitting on her still! You would think once they got old that would end."

Bond smiles into his drink.

Judi frowns at him. "What is so amusing Mr...driver...man?"

"Nothing...but your mother denied anything strange was happening with the way your uncle greeted her...I think I was right on that one."

Ryan laughs. "He was all over her was he?"

"Yes...I told your mother that Mr. Mansfield was obviously smitten with her, but she dismissed it."

Judi rolls her eyes. "Mum ignores anything that she dislikes...drives me nuts. So how are we explaining you to the relatives who do not understand that our domineering mother runs a... special... agency?"

Bond glances suspiciously around the room as he looks at Ryan for some sort of back up.

"I am her escort and driver provided by work."

"Jude...there is more to it than that."

Bond is actually surprised that Ryan decided to allude to him as his mother's would be lover. Perhaps it is a sibling code that Bond has no knowledge of.

"What...what more could there be. That sounds better than pretending that he is her lover."

Ryan's face freezes and Bond tosses back the rest of his drink as they head out to the lifts.

"What?"

Silence meets her question as Judi stares at her brother who is obviously hiding something from her.

"Seriously Ryan...what the hell is going on?"

Once in the lift Judi stands hands on hips looking at the two of them.

"Out with it!"

"Jude...James is...well…"

"James is what?"

James watches Ryan attempt to explain him...there is no way he is assisting after he played the boy toy for M's amusement...the two pranksters can deal with Judi.

"He has a...close... relationship with our mother."

"NO! GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT BLOODY SERIOUS!"

James feels himself begin to flush under her scrutiny...she is very much like her mother. James feels the need to at least say something to reassure her that he is not a playboy at least.

"Look….Judi….I admire you mother a great deal and in our line of work we have developed a..."

"SHUT UP! I do not want to hear about you and my mother developing anything...oooowwww."

Ryan looks at Bond and shrugs his shoulders. They reach the suite and enter.

M comes out of her room looking chic and lovely in a casual soft navy cowl-neck jumper and slacks. She has a lovely gold chain that holds a pendant and settles just between her breasts. Bond cannot help but stare at the way her jumper accentuates her curves.

M's brother-in-law is right...M doesn't age. Christ she is sexy with barely any skin showing at all.

M's eyes widen at them shocked.

"Judi! Darling you made it after all."

M wraps her daughter in a hug. Bond takes Judi's bags and heads to her mother's room. Nodding to M and rolling his eyes as he does.

Judi looks at his retreating form.

"WHAT THE HELL MUM!"

"Judi don't! I am a grown woman and that is all that needs to be said on the subject."

Judi can see the seriousness in her mother's eyes. There is no shame there...perhaps it is all nothing and this is all a bad dream.

"Well I can certainly say you have good taste mum but an agent? Are there absolutely no rules within the secret service? I mean the head of MI5 goes missing and the news is all about reports of his involvement in brothels and domestic abuse!"

M's eye narrow. "Stop...right there young lady. I have done nothing wrong and you will keep your mouth shut about my job and the word agent should never grace either of my children's lips."

"Mum...he's my age!"

"Bond is not my lover and do not utter another word about agencies or agents. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Ryan elbows his sister. "Let it drop...let's go eat."

"Fine!"

Bond returns to the uncomfortably silent room and stands beside M.

"So Bond these are my children...I can see you finally figured out that Ryan is my son."

"Yes. I saw him with his cousin David and his uncle...I can't believe I missed it."

Ryan laughs. "Case of the green-eyed monster I think."

Judi's eyes widen in shock. So she has not allowed him into her bed...holy crap he wants...

"You...you want...her...its not the other way round? Can this get anymore bizarre...could this family be any stranger. Thank god I left the kids at home with Jason. I'll go get changed and we can have a very uncomfortable dinner sitting at a table not talking about any of this."

Judi goes to the room to get ready for dinner.

"M...this is going to be an interesting evening. I met Josephine in the bar...she was very flirty."

"No...really! This could be an interesting wedding...keep yourself away from the bride and all should go as rehearsed tomorrow and Bond it's Olivia or Mrs. Mansfield...do try to remember."

Ryan laughs. "Now who's jealous mum?"

M levels a glare at her son. "How much have you had to drink young man?"

"Not nearly enough to deal with Judi, aunt Joe and uncle Marshall on top of you with a new and much younger lover. Why the letter M?"

"We are not lovers! You do not need to know why "M", Ryan...don't begin questioning things that I cannot tell you...that you know or have guessed what I do is disturbing enough! I could kill your father for telling you."

"Yet...you are not lovers yet you mean and you didn't though...did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Kill him?"

"What! How could you think that I killed...him! Why does everyone have difficulty believing what I say today? I am not used to having to defend myself and answer these personal questions as if I am not the boss."

"Sorry mum. We don't know what to think mum...your job...it explained the constant trips and absences but everything else is strange...men in black...drivers...late phone calls...hushed calls. When we were young we use to imagine that you were a spy and that is why things were so strange...we ended up being right."

Judi walks into the room ready to go. The four of them make it to the restaurant and they enjoy some wine with their meal. The topics of conversation revolve around the grandchildren and the wedding.

David wants to get the cousins together tonight to get drinking. Isabel called and begged Judi to come just so that the four of them could get together and have some fun like they did when they were younger.

Bond asks about their spouses. Ryan and Judi tell him that any family like theirs did not create a closeness that made their spouses want to join for family occasions and with young children it is such a pain...this is considered their vacation away time.

Apparently David and Isabel being divorced has created a need for them to escape also. They feel the need to drink when they have to spend time with their parents.

Judi laughs. "I can relate."

Olivia frowns. "Believe me young lady, so can I."

The table laughs despite the topic of familial dysfunction.

Once dinner is over spirits are more relaxed thanks to the wine.

The party in the hotel bar is in full swing when they return. Bond walks beside Olivia as he looks down on her lovely flushed face. She's relaxed and laughing after dinner. An amused happiness that Bond has never really had the opportunity to see on M's face before.

Bond wants desperately to pull her down the corridor so that he can sneak a kiss. As he looks up he sees both her children looking at him in a very strange way. Olivia laughs again and repeats the question that he must have missed while fantasizing about kissing her.

Bond guides M into the pub with a hand on her lower back. James enjoys the softness of the sexy jumper M's wearing under his hand and the smell of her perfume, that envelopes him.

Judi and Ryan just shake their heads at his loss for words.

Ryan whispers to his sister as they follow them into the bar seeing exactly where Bond's hand is on resting on their mother's back.

"He has it bad...even you can see that Jude."

"Still could be all an act...after her money or something..."

"Not a chance...just watch his body language around her and he wears expensive enough suits that he likely makes enough of his own money."

Olivia hugs Isabel and David upon seeing them. David pulls her away from Bond by the hand to meet with the bride and groom. Stephanie and her future husband Jean. There are hugs and kisses around the group as they are all introduced.

Olivia finally released, sees Josephine at the bar. Olivia composes herself to greet her sister-in-law affectionately. Marshall hugs her again...too long as far as Bond's concerned. Bond stays back beside Ryan to stay out of the direct conversation.

Ryan sees his uncles hand graze his mother's behind. Marshall then rests his hand on her lower back in the space Bond's hand just occupied so he nudges Bond with his elbow.

Bond has already noticed and Ryan can see the tension in Bond...he is like a coiled snake ready to strike. They overhear snippets of the conversation between the three.

"Josephine you look lovely my dear."

"Thank you Olivia and you look so chic...I do like your hair like that. Come let's sit at the table there is someone here that I want you to meet. My brother is single and you two would make a good match I think. Don't you Marshall?"

"David...your brother...for Olivia. No there is nothing there...he is such a boor and he would not know what to do with a woman like Olivia here."

Josephine glares at her husband, stands and walks towards a table. As she leaves she says to her husband.

"And I suppose you would? Old man you can't handle me let alone a woman who enjoys that gorgeous young man standing with our children."

M just blushes but tries to pretend she heard none of that exchange because she's distracted by the noise. Marshall's hand rests on her hip now regardless of Joe's warning glances.

Their marriage is not on sound footing and now M views all of Marshall's touches and looks in a much different light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi and Isabel instantly latch on to each other and go sit in the corner occasionally glancing at Bond... giggling like school girls.

David and Ryan pull Bond with them to play darts. Bond does so half heartedly as he has to keep turning to watch M.

David notices Bond's distraction and finally whispers to Ryan. Ryan and David have a quick conversation about Bond, they look at him and they laugh.

"So Bond...how long have you been smitten with my cute little aunt Olivia?"

Bond knows that they are just trying to get a rise out of him so he tells them the absolute truth.

"Since the day I met her 7 years ago...I think it was a Tuesday."

The three of the laugh and the waitress brings them another tray of drinks. Olivia sits with Josephine and Marshall at a corner table in Bond's line of vision.

James bends to tie his shoe and sees that under the table Marshall has his hand firmly on Olivia's knee...while sitting right beside his wife. There is now another gentleman with them.

"Ryan who is the other man at the table with your mother?"

"I don't know. David...who is that man with your parents?"

"That is uncle David...mum's brother I'm his namesake. Watch out Bond...I think mum had plans of setting aunt Olivia up with him for the wedding. Until she found out about the scandalously young lover aunty brought with her from home...ha...ha...ha."

Bond scowls and tosses a dart into the board and tosses back his beer. "Are your family gatherings always like this?"

David and Ryan laugh. David adds. "they've been known to be worse. At least everyone is having a good time tonight and the wedding should be lovely. The party after it will be a blast I'm sure."

Ryan whispers to Bond, "you mean just keeping an eye on my mother's behind and my uncles hands..."

Bond nods and says loudly,"this is going to be exhausting."

David and Ryan look at each other and then at Bond. "This is what all families are like I thought not yours?"

"My parents died when I was 11. Not much in the way of extended family...not like this."

"There are some young women making eyes at you Bond."

"I think all the women in here are staring at him Ryan."

The women smile but do not join them continuing to drink and giggle in their booth.

"Aren't they friends of your daughters?"

"Damn...I think you're right...Please tell me you are not a hired escort that will leave my cute little aunty to fend for herself while all the pretty young things swoon over you?"

"David...you would be surprised the men that flock to your delectable aunt. I for one think she is the most desireable woman in this room."

"Ok Bond...enough...I don't want any more insinuations or talk about my mother that way...I can't take it."

"Yeah Bond no one wants to hear men objectify their aunts, sisters or mothers. Even if Olivia is only an aunt by marriage and a very sexy one at that."

Ryan punches David hard in the shoulder for his snide remark.

"Seriously though Bond you should have seen her when we were kids...I mean the bikini...damn..."

"David! Shut your gob you drunk bastard!"

Ryan hits him again as Bond smirks and steals another glance at the object of their conversation. The alcohol has given her cheeks some red colour and she is laughing along with something Marshall just whispered to her.

Bond smirks at the domestic problems that these people have and that he has never ever experienced. Olivia looks a bit uncomfortable socializing with her in-laws.

Olivia's eyes meet him across the room and her mouth twitches into a smile until David Sr. moves to the other side of her and places his hand on her other knee. Bond growls as he observes her eyes go wide in shock.

Bond can see her remove the hands from her knees but every few minutes the hands come back and it's the same routine. Bond feels the need to make his way over to pull her away from them but then Marshall stands and taps his glass getting taking the attention of the bar as he makes a toast.

While everyone stands Olivia makes her way away from the table. She walks past Bond and over to the table with Judi and her cousin. Bond watches her as she walks across the bar while David beside him begins to make a second toast.

Marshall frowns as he watches Olivia walk away from their table. For a second he meets the eyes of her rather intense looking driver...perhaps Joe is right and he is actually her lover.

Isabel slides over to allow her aunt in the booth.

"So good to see you aunt Olivia. I like the look of your man...when you're done with him do you think I could have a go?"

Judi's eyes widen. "Isabel!"

Olivia just laughs and pats her hand. "My dear you can have him now if you can convince him."

Judi is giggling. "Izzy...believe it or not it is him that is pursuing her….can you believe it!"

Olivia frowns at her obviously tipsy daughter. "Hey...that is hardly a complimentary thing to say about your mother."

Izzy laughs. "Yeah Jude...I have always thought you are the most beautiful woman I know auntie Liv….my father has always said that you are also...drives mum insane."

"Thank you my dear."

"Don't look now mum but uncle Marshall is mad you got away...here he comes."

Olivia looks at her brother-in-law chatting with Bond and the boys as he tries to pass through the room. Marshall keeps glancing over at their table.

"I really think I should call it an evening...you two don't stay up too late. We have to attend a wedding in the morning."

"Izzy and David are sharing a room across the hall and beside Marshall and Joe's mum so if you are looking for us...the four of us are likely together."

"Just like when you were younger...do try to behave."

"You could always send your man after us if you would like auntie...ha...ha."

Judi almost spits out her drink as her mother shoots her one of those looks...the kind that could end you. And with her mother that was entirely within the realm of possibilities.

"You two young women better watch yourselves or I might just do that."

Unfortunately M is unable to pass some others and scoot out the door before Marshall can get to her.

This song and dance has gone on long enough after what Ryan told her. M is going to have to set Marshall straight and stop all these accidental touches and flirtations.

"Thought you could escape eh...Olivia?"

Olivia continues out of the pub with Marshall on her heels as they stand outside the door in the lobby of the hotel.

Bond can see them outside the glass and moves to go with her but Judi appears at his side and holds him.

"Let's see what she will do?"

Bond frowns. "I have to stay with her…"

"Bond this is family and this is for them to work out. They've know each other for over 40 years, let her deal with him without interference by my brother or myself for once."

Izzy stands beside them looking out in the lobby at her father talking to Olivia. "What's up with them?"

"My mother is finally putting your father's wayward hands on trial," Judi comments.

"Really! I knew he fancied her but was the flirting that bad? Why did you never tell us?"

Ryan and David join them. "That is not the type of conversation you have with your cousins...oh by the way your father is always trying to grab my mum's ass and dad has us guard her every time he is over visiting."

David frowns. "No I suppose not but I'm shocked...it has really been going on this long?"

Judi adds. "Yes why do you think auntie Joe hates her? Mum didn't even know we ran protection for her until today. It was always arranged by our father when he was alive, right Ryan."

"Yes...she was so shocked when I told her...cursed out dad's ghost for making us part of it."

Izzy sees Joe approaching. "I better cut mum off...she is on her way to see what is going on."

Outside the pub but close enough for her to see her children standing with a tense looking Bond, Olivia begins chastising Marshall.

"No Marshall I am not trying to escape and you and I need to have a little discussion about this constant flirtation of yours. Don't try to look so innocent, I know that you are still trying to get revenge for Alice but really...at our age? Nigel is gone...you cannot rub it in that you managed to palm my ass, grab my knee or hug me a little too long. Christ your brother-in-law had my other knee, you two were practically shaking hands under the bloody table."

Marshall frowns down at her becoming very serious. "David? Joe is trying to get the two of you together...you are far too exciting for the likes of him Olivia. I stopped trying to get even for Alice long ago...do you want to know why? My cheating little brother continued his ways my dear...and you...you were the one I always wanted."

"What?"

"Why don't we go to your room and finish this conversation?"

Marshall takes Olivia's elbow and tries to guide her to the lifts.

"No this conversation ends now. Goodnight Marshall please return to your wife."

Olivia shakes off his hand and turns to leave refusing to continue this distasteful discussion. Bond sees her move away and Marshall move to follow.

Bond, Ryan and David walk out to prevent Marshall from following. Marshall's face displays the annoyance that Bond has felt often dealing with the stubborn woman.

Ryan nods to Bond who leaves after M and David guides his father and Ryan back in for more darts.

Joe stands in the door way arms crossed staring at her sister-in-laws retreating form, as her daughter too pulls her along in for one last drink.

"He has always been smitten with her...I don't see why. Jealous of Nigel their whole lives...to hell with it! Olivia can have the old fool."

Bond catches M at the lift.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I never should have come...there is too much chaos going on...I would rather be at work."

Bond dissolves into laughter. "You've got to admit...it is interesting though?"

M glares at him. "I don't know what you were doing but I was not having fun."

"It can't have been that bad M?"

"Marshall told me Nigel was unfaithful...Ryan and Judi have been running interference between my flirtatious brother-in-law and I since they were children and I didn't bloody well notice. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry M...I don't know what to say."

"Not your problem Bond...it's a family issue. I've missed a lot...maybe I should…"

"Thinking about work and the job you do? Never regret that M...you and I both know how important it is."

"Still...I feel outside this...this family...I've missed too much and don't fit in. I cause trouble when I don't even know I'm causing it...how can I run my department and be such a complete disaster of a mother and wife?"

"Your children seem heathy and happy to me...you managed to raise them right."

"Nigel did that...and apparently he was not what he seemed. For christ sake if what Marshall said was true!"

"Where did he get the intel on Nigel...from him or by observation?"

"I didn't bother to ask...what does it matter now...we stayed together and he is dead."

"I think your mind will obsess on this M and I think you should talk to Marshall about it...but maybe keep Joe with you so his hands don't wander too much."

They enter the suite and M laughs at his joke. "Bond you seemed to actually be enjoying yourself this evening?"

"It was interesting...to see a dynamic of the extended family...cousins, aunts, uncles and all the personalities...you are right...it was chaotic."

"I am off to bed. Good night Bond."

"I was hoping for a goodnight kiss M."

M looks at him and quirks an eyebrow. "What makes you deserve one?"

"I haven't killed anyone or caused any incidents...in fact you are the only one causing incidents here."

"Don't remind me. Tomorrow….we just have to get through tomorrow and then home."

Bond moves into her space and pulls her lips to his. The kiss is passionate and full of promise. M leans into him and moans into his mouth as Bond's hands caress her back and sides.

"M...I think we have time…"

"For what Bond?"

"Time to play in your room before the children come home."

M laughs as he continues to hold her, kissing her neck...Bond doesn't even hear the door open until he registers the shocked gasp of M's daughter.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Judi takes in the image of her mother in her driver's arms. Bond is kissing her neck and holding her close.

"MUM! You said he wasn't your lover!"

M blushes and pulls away from Bond.

Bond smiles. "She's entitled to change her mind."

"You...you stop it! She is old enough to be your mother and she **is** my bloody mother, don't you think that's strange enough?"

Ryan walks in the door and sees them arguing. His irate sister must have just walked in on them...making out.

"Give them a break Jude...he's had to deal with our crazy family all evening...so what if he stole a kiss. You never went to berate uncle Marshall for grabbing her ass or knees. Yes I did noticed mum, and Bond showed some brilliant restraint there."

"I didn't want to upset Izzy or David, Ryan."

"Well they have always known something is going on...David admitted that his father has always had a thing for mum and so did Izzy."

"Yes but to actually witness or have everyone notice it...is embarrassing for the grandchildren and aunt Joe for that matter...It makes mum seem even more of a seductress now that Mr. Handsome agent is hanging all over her."

M speaks up. "It is no ones business if Bond is my lover or not! As for the family they can say what they bloody well want about me I don't care! I'm going to bed and the rest of you should also. Judi you are in with me and Bond and Ryan can take the other room and the sofa."

Bond winks at her before she turns away.

Judi glares at him, "I'm watching you and don't you dare break her heart for some cheap thrill."

"I would never do that...I'm in love with her."

Judi looks to her brother who is nodding along with Bond.

"I for one think he is speaking the truth...I think mum could use some slack from you Jude...you always have to pick fights with her."

"Fine...I'll say sorry. This will be the strangest family occasion we have ever had to navigate and when it all goes to hell Ryan...remember I told you so!"

"Fine...you are just like her! You always have to be right about everything!"

Judi storms into the room she is sharing with the object of Bond's affection.

"Told you Bond...this is normal for them."

"Ryan...your uncle upset your mother a great deal."

Ryan looks confused. "By grabbing her ass?"

"No...well, yes but that mainly upset me. It was something he said about your father."

"What?"

"He implied that Nigel had more than one affair while married to her."

"You have to be kidding me...please say it's a joke? My father was entranced by my mother...he loved her a great deal."

"I'm sorry but not a joke...I encouraged her not to run away from him, and to find out exactly what happened tomorrow."

"Alone?"

"No I recommended your aunt be with them. A large family audience would be a hindrance to such a discussion but she needs to know the truth. Marshall could have fabricated the story, just to get her alone."

"She is a tough woman but do you think she could manage Marshall should he get too...toutchy grabby? Arghh...this is not a conversation I ever expected to have with a...a boyfriend of my mothers about my uncle and father."

"Nor I with the pretend _toy boy_ of the woman who I love. I think M...Olivia is more than capable of handling herself and if not...that is what I am for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There are more than a few sore heads at breakfast in the morning but they all manage to gather together and a make it to the wedding on time.

The wedding is lovely.

They gather back at the hotel reception hall for the festivities. The dinner is lovely the wine is flowing and the speeches and toasts are amusing.

Bond and M are at the same table as Marshall, Joe and her brother David. Joe made sure to sit beside Bond and her hand drifts to his knee as often as her husbands did to M's the night before.

David Sr. sits beside M and she chats pleasantly with him. Marshall looks at her often with an expressions of remorse and desire.

The guest file away as they ready the dance floor. The bride and groom share a dance and then take their parents to the floor.

Marshall slides up to Olivia and grasps her elbow leaning in to speak with her.

"I think we need to have a talk before the end of the night."

"Yes I think you're right. Perhaps Josephine should be with us when we do."

"Privately would be better for what I need to say to you Olivia."

"Alright Marshall, Just keep your hands to yourself. Just because you look like my husband does not give you the right to behave like him. I do not reciprocate your feelings...I'm sorry but at this stage of life I think you should mend your relationship with your wife."

Marshall frowned, "I have never wanted any woman like I have you...this fling with the young man cannot possibly last Olivia...regardless of how completely desirable you are."

"None of your business Marshall."

"Joe and I have been finished for years. We're separated and the divorce will be final in 6 months."

"Are you serious? Do the children know?"

"Joe and I we told the children at breakfast. They are old enough to understand and they have both been in the same boat. David even said he saw this coming years ago. I was planning on asking you out and still want too."

"Marshall don't be absurd...James and I are...I am still working and I...still...I am not going to date my late husband's brother...I have considered you as a brother for over 40 years. I cannot change that mindset."

"I will wait then...wait until that man crushes your heart and leaves you for a tall willowy blonde 40 years younger. You and I are far from over as far as I'm concerned Olivia."

Olivia is thankful that the conversation is interupted by the bride. Stephanie walks over smiling and takes her grandfather's hand guiding him out to the dance floor while her husband takes Joe's.

Bond peruses the room looking at the wait staff and anyones that may seem a threat to M.

There is a man who enters that looks familiar to Bond. Tall with white hair and a casual smile. He is standing with Josephine's brother David and talking.

The wait staff distributes punch to everyone for the bride and groom's toast of thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buzzing….buzzing...groaning…..head….water….christ he needs water. Moans and movement beside him bring Bond to a more alert state.

Where in hell is he...what the hell? His eyes are blurred...pain...big bed...two warm bodies...Christ how did he get here...this is M's room. Usually he is able to snap to in an instant...part of the training but now he can barely open his eyes.

Outside the door he hears a crash and a moan...someone stumbling about...what the hell?

Bond's muscles refuse to obey. An arm suddenly drops over his naked chest.

Shit it better be M's or she is going to kill him.

There is a groan on the other side of him. "Where the hell am I...and why does my head feel like this.

Christ...Judi!

Someone opens the door. "Bond...shit what happened to us."

Ryan stumbles in and he manages to open his eyes enough to see a half-naked Bond in bed with two bodies...and one is his bloody sister."

"WHAT THE HELL BOND! JUDE?"

The shouting makes the other body stir…

"SHIT! Izzy too!"

Isabel sits up with a groan pulling the sheet up to keep her state of undress covered. Judi does the same.

Bond peeks under the sheet to see that they are all still in their undergarments and sighs in relief.

"Calm down Ryan...we're all somewhat dressed still…"

David stumbles into the room after hearing all the shouting.

"What the hell is going on! Izzy what are you doing in bed with aunt Olivia's...ah...friend?"

"I don't bloody well remember a thing! Everyone please stop shouting and David hand me my dress."

David stumbles but manages to pick two discarded dresses off the floor and hands one to his sister and one to his younger cousin. David turns his back to them but loses all energy and sits on the foot of that bed.

Ryan tosses Bond his shirt and trousers. Ryan and David are still in their dress shirts and trousers from the wedding.

"Shit that must have been one hell of a party...you should see the suite. I woke up on the rug with my feet on a chair.

David laughs. "I managed to get part of my body on the sofa at least...I have never...ever felt this hung over in my life."

Ryan nods. "Me too...how did you end up in bed with Bond Jude? You were barely civil to the man yesterday and now look at the two of you...wait...where is mum?"

Bond shuffled to the end of the bed as Izzy jumped out and headed to the bath...they heard her throw up and then the water run.

"I have no idea where mum is or how Izzy and I ended up here."

Izzy leaves the bath and Bond scoots in to relieve himself and toss water on his face. M must be in the other bedroom...damn she had better be alone...why can't he remember...

Judi follows him into the bath and ushers him out so that she can get cleaned up and dress quickly.

The 5 of them now dressed in their clothes from the night before, and somewhat mobile, painfully move into the suite...damn it...the lamps are all overturned, there are empty bottles of alcohol and beer on the floor. Shoes, Jackets, scarves tossed here and there. Izzy finds some of the hers under the sofa as Ryan starts to straighten up the room.

Judi stands by Bond. "Nothing happened...you know. You and I did not...I cannot speak for Izzy."

"Izzy moves beside them. "No...nothing happened...I could never have managed to even partially redress after that."

"We need to find Olivia."

Judi knocks softly on the door to the other bedroom. "Mum?"

They hear a small familiar voice call out and Izzy's eyes go wide. "Mum?"

Bond frowns tries the door and it's unlocked. He allows the women to go first.

"MUM!" Izzy exclaims.

Judi looks confused and then pulls a hand to her mouth leaving the room quickly and pushing Bond out with her.

They can hear Izzy and David moves towards them frowning. Judi grabs David's arm. "No...don't"

Izzy walks out cradling her head in her hands and laughing silently. "Well mum found someone new…"

David frowns. "What the hell...Izzy who is in there?"

Izzy whispers, "Mum is in bed with the groom's father."

"Are you bloody sure...christ...this is bad. So where is aunt Olivia?"

They all look at each other and Ryan heads for the door. "With uncle Marshall I bet."

Bond is beside him heading for the door with the others following into the hall. Ryan tries the door but it's locked.

David hands them a keycard...It doesn't work. Izzy runs back into the suite and the room with her mother and the snoring man beside her.

"Izzy love don't be mad…"

"Mum...I am more worried about what I don't remember about last night and now we are trying to see if dad...if he is ok."

"You mean if he is in bed with your aunt Olivia...likely. It is where he has always wanted to be."

"Mum...just sleep it off and we will talk about this mess later."

Izzy rejoins them and hands the card to Bond.

"You stay out here...I will go."

David frowns, "No Bond I don't want any incidents if they are...well...you know...in bed."

Judi nods, "we're all adults here...I think we were all to drunk to do anything to regret too much."

Ryan shakes his head, "I think we were drugged...alcohol has never done this to me before."

Bond cautiously enters the room but David and Ryan follow. M's shoes are on the floor...so are a man's dress shoes. M's wrap's draped over the back of a chair and Marshall's jacket is on the desk.

There are blankets tossed about and half covered by one, the sleeping form of Marshall Mansfield, naked from what they can see.

Bond is tense...holding his breath as he moves to grab the blanket, wanting to find M under the pile of bedding beside Marshall. At this point he doesn't give a damn if she slept with Marshall as long as she's safe.

Bond pulls the blanket off and Marshall groans, reaching out instinctively for a warm body in his sleep and Bond's stomach lurches...his guts roll. M's dress falls to the floor from the tangle of bedding. Bond rushes for the bath...he vomits and washes up as he looks in the shower...in case she is hiding within. Bond is beginning to panic. Where in hell is M?

David has his father up somewhat and he is helping him dress. Ryan looks worried and shocked holding his mother's dress in his hand.

"Where is my mother Marshall?"

"I don't know...I barely remember...dancing...then...it's all a messy mix."

Bond collects himself and looks around. "She was here and she took her dress off. Judi and Izzy join them looking shocked at Marshall and the dress in Ryan's hand.

Izzy tosses her hands up in the air. "This is too bloody much! Dad! You and Olivia? Mum and Jean's father….what the hell!"

Bond yells. "Enough! None of that matters right now...none of it. Olivia is missing and we have to find her ASAP! Listen closely."

Bond grabs a pen and paper scribbles quickly and hands them each a mobile number. Bond tries dialing M's and hears the ring from under some of the blankets. Judi grabs the phone and her mother's hand bag from under the bed.

"This is the plan. Judi you go look through your mother's luggage see if you can determine if she changed her clothing...Izzy you stay in the other suite and tend to your mother and try to clear her bed partner out without making a big deal of it."

Izzy nods as everyone tries to focus through the haze enveloping their heads.

"David we need you to question the staff from the wedding...find out what was in that punch...get me a sample if possible. Check to see if the other guests are fine, Izzy on your way to your mother go pop in your room and make sure Olivia isn't sleeping it off in there. Then from the suite someone call the front desk and see if there is a staff doctor available to look at people...I believe we were all drugged."

"Ryan you get access to the security footage and send it to this mobile and email. Everyone go...change clean up a bit and meet back in the suite in one hour."

David frowns. "What about the police...should we call them?"

"No David...we need to keep this quiet and find her fast. Every one go get ready and go deal with what I asked you. Judi stay here for a moment and then go search the luggage and then help Izzy and David.

Ryan and I need to get Marshall to remember something about last night and the less distractions around the better."

David and Izzy leave the room.

"Ryan lock the door."

Ryan does as Bond asks and the three of them gather around the still groggy Marshall Mansfield."

This situation leads to absolutely desperate measures, Bond dials his phone and puts it on speaker.

"Tanner...you free and clear?"

_Bond? Yes why?_

"We need Q on this one."

_Just a moment….._

_Q here…_

"Q, Tanner I need an impromptu reading and acceptance of the official secrets act for Great Britain for civilians that I deem trustworthy enough to find M. We were drugged at the wedding last night and she is missing."

_WHAT! YOU HAD ONE JOB BOND!_

"I KNOW THAT TANNER! Focus on the job at hand!"

_FINE….do you people promise never to reveal what you learn here today on threat of being tried and imprisoned for high treason...state your names and I do…._

"Judith Olivia Mansfield-Smith...I do."

"Nigel Ryan Mansfield...I do."

James snaps his fingers at Marshall. "Marshall? Come on man focus."

"Yes...yes I always knew she...Marshall James Mansfield...I do."

_So now that the family's sworn in, what the hell happened to M Bond?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner joins Q in the lab as they go over footage of the wedding from the security. Q and Tanner are the only others beside Bond acquainted with some members of M's family.

Tanner and Q have both met Nigel and spoken to her children over the years they have known her and worked closely with her.

"M looks lovely in her floral dress...but that man there...he is watching her look Tanner."

Tanner looks closely and the picture and sends the image to Bond's mobile.

"That man there has his hand on her ass...what! Where the hell is Bond in all of this?"

Q searches the crowd and sees Bond dancing with two women...one of whom is M's daughter.

"Dancing with M's daughter and the other one must be the niece...Isabel. That man with M is her brother-in-law Marshall Mansfield...you can see his resemblance to her late husband...taller I think."

"Damn...what do you think happened Q?"

"I think it all went south within half an hour of them drinking that punch...it is the only thing everyone drank that came from the same source. That man who is watching her...he was standing by the punch bowl."

"This is really bad Q...whoever he is knows M and her entire family."

"The next question we need to ask Mr. Tanner is why?"

"Damn it why wasn't Bond keeping a closer eye...after all his protestations...about M"

"Bond sent word that he thought that man looked familiar but from where he doesn't know. He seemed friendly with David...Josephine Mansfield's brother."

M appears to be in the arms of her brother-in-law on the dance floor but he soon whispers to her and guides her out of the reception.

The reception continues as the alcohol flows and the guest begin to pass out or just continue the party for hours.

"Do you think we mention to Bond that M disappeared around 9 pm with Marshall Mansfield? Isn't that Marshall's wife...there with the father of the groom. Christ what a party."

"I think we should keep that between us for a time Tanner. No need to make things any worse than they are."

Q runs the search...finds David Grimes...where he went to school...then the facial recognitions software beeps and the image of Council member Johnson...one of the men that took M to lunch.

Q runs all information on the man…"Tanner...he is divorced...he recently took out large sums of money to buy property in...France!"

Tanner calls..."Bond it is council member Johnson...one of the men I told you...WHAT! Seriously? I just sent you the address...hurry and get back to us."

Q looks at Tanner. "Apparently Bond was told by someone, that Johnson is obsessed with M...so much so that it caused his divorce."

"Why didn't she alert you?"

"I don't know Q...something she wanted to keep secret, she is M after all."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Olivia is..."

Bond frowns. "Focus people...Olivia Mansfield is M...the head of MI6 and I believe that she's been kidnapped by whomever drugged the wedding. I do not think someone spiked it just to lower our inhibitions and get each other into bed."

Bond levels his gaze at Marshall.

"I always suspected that she was...but I certainly didn't do this! I may have finally managed to get her into bed, but I for one would want to remember that."

Ryan and Judi both look at their uncle in disgust.

Judi blurts out, "uncle Marshall...please...don't. It is just wrong on so many levels."

Marshall frowns. "Listen you two...I have been in love with that woman for years...so there it is...out in the open...you two are far old enough to deal with natural adult situations, and your mother's unattached. Nigel is gone and your aunt and I are getting divorced. There is nothing standing between Olivia and I."

Ryan smirks pointing at James, "oh really? What about him?"

"He is her guard... Just because he has to be close and available to her on occasion does not mean they're actually in a relationship...they're not sleeping together."

Bond growls. "Enough...I am not just her bloody guard I am her...her...agent and her plus bloody one to this wedding. How the hell did you know we have not...had relations?"

"She told me...I think...I know she said something about not caring if people thought she was warming her bed with you but that she hadn't had anyone since Nigel."

Judi perks up. "You're starting to remember?"

Bond gets a text from Tanner from his inquiry into when M left the party.

"Apparently Marshall and your mother had far less to drink last night than the rest of us. Tanner says that Marshall took your mother from the reception at 9 and the rest of us partied until half twelve."

Ryan frowns. "What do you remember...please leave any x-rated images out of our minds please...we don't need to know."

"We came to the room...we did have a drink. We had conversations about everything, our marriages, Nigel, infidelity, we fought and argued...discussed more things...our pasts. We had more to drink. We sat back on the bed...I held her close...she cried. I kissed her…and...she kissed me back..."

Marshall looks up at the three pairs of eyes staring at him and reconsiders saying anything else.

Bond is visibly tense. Jealousy coursing through his veins and heightening with each beat of his heart.

Bond sighs, "Ryan you and Judi go and get cleaned up and ready...Judi see if you think your mother is missing any clothing because if not she is only in her undergarments lost somewhere in France."

Olivia's children leave the room and Bond turns back to Marshall.

"You and she?"

Marshall concentrates through the haze trying to recall. He closes his eyes and then smiles broadly.

"Yes...finally. I just wish I could remember it better but my memory is coming in and out. I wish was not just the result of the emotional confusion and lowered inhibitions because of that bloody punch."

"I agree with you there. What I want to know without her children present between us...did you force her?"

Bond feels a tightness in his chest and a desire to end this man but he is her family...

"WHAT! No I would never do that! I told her how I felt...how I have always felt about her. She was emotional after our discussion about Nigel but she did enjoy the experience. I swear it. I just wish it meant as much for her as it did for me."

The stress that Bond's holding eases a bit with Marshall's admission. He is hanging back from hitting the man for touching M but can completely understand how badly Marshall wanted her and for many more years than Bond.

"What's done, is done. We need to find her that is all that matters to me now Marshall. Until she tells me details I am giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"I agree and I swear on the heads of my own children that I would never...ever hurt that woman. She was with me...snuggled right up beside me when I fell asleep. I have no idea what happened but as you see the patio door is open and I don't think it was when we were...enjoying ourselves. Look...Bond...I can see that you feel strongly for her but I'm not sorry I had my moment with her after all this time. I guess I cannot expect to get another chance like that if she feels the same way about you."

Bond's jealousy bubbles fully to the surface as he says in a near snarl.

"No...no you won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the hour, they converge on their shared suite. Judi and Izzy are eating some room service at the table with Joe.

Marshall enters the room with Bond. Bond goes to the trays of food and helps himself to some while they wait for the others to return and report.

Josephine gets up and moves towards her former husband. She looks Marshall up and down in disgust, crossing her arms.

"So...you finally got what you wanted...the Queen let the Duke replace the King did she?"

"Joe...jealousy has never become you."

"Bastard!"

"Mum! Dad! Timeout!"

Izzy steps between them.

"Mum go pack and we will get uncle David to take you home. We will follow later."

"Fine! I will pack your things at the house...the pretence of even living with you is too much to even consider now."

Izzy guides her mother to the door and out to her room to get packed.

Judi joins Bond and her uncle. "I packed all mum's things and my own. I found that the navy outfit that she was wearing at the bar is missing but I don't know how much she packed other things could be missing. You don't think she ran half-naked across the hall to collect it do you?"

"No...that would be very unusual. Ryan and David will bring news soon...there was a sheet missing from Marshall's bed so I am going to assume it's wrapped around her. None of her undergarments were found in Marshall's room."

David and Ryan return. David hands a sample of the punch to Bond.

"I don't know what you plan to do with that now but here it is. The hotel is pleading innocence yet not charging me for any of the wedding after this fiasco."

"I will leave it here and someone will be coming from home to collect the sample."

Ryan looks at the group. "Most of the guests are fine...the bride and groom are good but his parents are fighting….as can be expected with his dad ending the evening in bed with aunt Joe."

Through the haze of earlier Marshall remembers a comment about his wife being in the suite. Marshall looks at his nephew in shock.

"She what! What did you say?"

"I don't think you have a right to be indignant about who your wife was in bed with last night uncle Marshall."

Izzy comes back into the room after taking her mum to the room. "Well dad...that is that. She still has feelings for you...beyond just the negative ones. I think she is really horribly hurt by all of this."

"I know darling. This is years of marital problems coalescing into a single night. All the triggers of past longings surfacing with the aid of whomever drugged us. I guess I can hardly blame her for bedding someone else now can I."

David put a hand on his father's shoulder. "No you can't dad. My ex-wife is none too thrilled about many of the repercussions. Turns out her new boyfriend slept with her sister last night."

Izzy, Judi and Ryan began to giggle. "Wow...how did we manage to resist jumping Olivia's boyfriend with all this hooking up going on around us?"

Judi blushes. "IZZY!"

Marshall frowns. "What is this young lady?"

Ryan puts a calming arm on his uncle. "Jude and Izzy were in bed with Bond this morning. They were still clothed …David and I passed out in the suite. I remember the 5 of us continued drinking here after the reception. I guess the party continued."

Bond swipes his hand over his face desperate to escape all this family drama and out on the road finding M. Damn it Tanner...call!

"Enough of the family drama! Whatever happened between adults last night, will just have to be accepted because no one was in complete control of their faculties. Bitter feelings will subside when confronted with the facts of the investigation. I am assuming it is a variety of rohypnol or ketamine regardless no one is to blame for any sexual misadventures had under the influence."

David looks around. "I think there were others here for a while...I kind of remember mum showing up with...well and there was uncle David and a friend of his."

"Yes! I remember a tall white-haired man...he kept looking at me strangely...he asked me...said to me...you look so like your mother."

"David, Ryan...did the hotel give all the security tapes from inside and out to that number I gave you?"

"Yes...they said that they contacted the number you gave me. The hotel is in serious damage control now. The staff knows nothing of anyone spiking that punch but it is what must have happened. We all drank it and the one woman who didn't was fine but left early because she was ill to begin with."

"We have to check out...our stuff is all packed Bond, what do you want to do?" Ryan asks.

"Everyone check out...Ryan here is a card get another night for this suite...has anyone been in for cleaning?"

"Yes, the maid came in to do the baths and change the linens nothing else."

"Well, this is our base of operations. Marshall you David and Izzy can go home now if you like. In fact all of you can."

Ryan and Judi frown. "Our mother's missing, maybe kidnapped and we should just go home? Screw that….I'm staying here."

"Judi's right...I already called home and said I would be late."

"I am staying until we can find her lad. I will help in any way I can. Olivia and I need to have a conversation about what happened."

Bond and the children nod in understanding.

"This is the biggest mystery I have ever been a part of and I want to make sure aunt Olivia is OK. I know that there is something bigger going on here than everyone is letting on but I am here to help."

Judi smiles at David. "Thank you David. Izzy you don't need to stay. You should go home with your mother...she needs you right now."

"I will go...even though I want to stay and help." Izzy gives a quick hug to her brother and cousins and then Marshall wraps her in a big hug.

"That's a good girl...go look after your mother. We will call you when we find Olivia."

"I will see you all when you get back home."

Good...one less civilian on the impromptu task force Bond has assembled to find M.

Tanner texts and Bond briefs his team.

"Ok we have our first lead. That white-haired man is a Mr. Kenneth Johnson he is a member of the government and he has worked with Olivia before and has even taken her on a date within the last 10 months. We have a location for his property south of here in Boulogne-ser-Mer. Ryan you Marshall and I will go. Judi you stay here in the suite incase your mother returns.

"What about me?" David asks.

"You make sure all the guests are fine and leave the hotel...in fact you inspect all their rooms with the staff of the hotel and let us know if anything belonging to Olivia turns up."

David goes to deal with the guests from his daughter's wedding.

"Good, now the real reports, without those who are not privy to M's position in SIS."

Bond opens the phone and hits speaker.

"Tanner and Q what have you got?"

_Bond I decided to investigate the other two men that took M out after her husband passed. Rys and Winston are both currently on vacation in France. Winston is in Paris at his apartment and Rys is north in Dunkirk._

"We will look for Johnson first because we know he was here. The Mansfield men with be joining me and Judi will hold the suite with her cousin David incase M returns."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Christ her head feels like lead. The rocking of the vehicle is making her dizzy. M feels too weak to sit up on the back seat. She experiments by trying to move her legs but they're twisted in a bed sheet.

What the hell? M manages to peek under the sheet. she is in her bra, panties only. M decides to call out for Bond to stop the car.

Why is she travelling without any proper clothes on? Where are her bloody shoes for that matter?

The wedding...what...why can she not remember...the sheet...it smells like perfume and cologne...not Bond's cologne...Marshall's.

On no...no...no...no...they didn't!

Oh my god...they did!

Shit! Shit! Bloody shit! It is seeping into her consciousness as bile is rises from her stomach. How could she have...oh god no. M pinches her eyes closed again and tries to keep the contents of her stomach in her stomach.

How could she...what was she thinking...she wasn't bloody well thinking. M remembers discussing many things with Marshall...some things were said...they drank as he told her about Nigel's mistresses and how he admitted them to his brother over pints at the pub.

Marshall confessed all his deepest desires...how much he wanted her...how badly he felt keeping Nigel's infidelity secret all those years when all he wanted to do was lay the confession at her feet and pull her into his arms and make love to her.

M was angry...so angry...when Marshall kissed her as she wept, she allowed it. She kissed him back and it felt good and for a while it was as if Nigel was with her again. How could she have been so confused?

Was it all just revenge...lustful revenge on her dead husband? There is nothing deeper...is there? Marshall and Joe were never good...she knew that but Marshall and her?"

Marshall...damn it! He is desperately in love with her. What is she going to tell James if he doesn't know already? James...Christ you would think she was an uncontrolled teen...Bond must be furious...no wonder Bond flipped out and tossed her half-naked into a car.

"Bond...stop the bloody car!" M manages to croak out from her prone position in the back.

The car turns into a garage at that moment and Bond comes to the back door it opens...but it's not Bond. M's eyes flash in anger at the man smirking in front of her. He reaches for her and pulls her up and out of the car.

"JOHNSON! YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!"

"I think I am stealing you from your lover. I can't believe you went from that idiot Blake's bed to your brother-in-law's."

"I...what the hell are you talking about?"

M looks furious and confused at the same time.

"I knew Blake was lying...you never slept with him did you?"

The look of disgust on M's face must have been a suitable answer to his question as his face turned to a smile. Johnson pulls M into the door of the house and into the kitchen.

"I had it all planned lower your inhibitions and take you to my room...spend the evening making love to you. But then you disappeared when I was making my final preparations. It took me time to find you...you were not in your suite...I checked your bedroom and gathered some clothing for you."

Johnson grabs a paper bag from the car.

"Move please...I don't mind if you drop the sheet M...I've seen a lot of you already. Accidental voyeurism I can assure you. I didn't want to see you make love to Mansfield but it did teach me what makes you make those charming little mewing noises when you're stimulated."

"What?"

"Once you let your guard down you are assertive in bed and that is very pleasing to me, for our future together. Your brother-in-law, the lucky bastard was just as impressed. He seemed exhausted too, by the end of the third round...and at his age. I was very impressed Mansfield managed it. The drug has that effect, but then you may just have needed someone after so long without your husband. Marshall looks a lot like your late husband and I'm impressed that you never cried out the wrong man's name...you called out Marshall. So tell me Olivia Mansfield...how deeply was the desire for your husband's brother buried in your subconscious?"

"Are you insane?"

"No...I am in love though, and watching you in the throes of passion...well it cemented my plans for you. Sex is not nearly enough my dear. You and I will be getting married as soon as I can arrange it."

M looks panicked. "Why? You cannot be serious...you were plotting with Blake."

"And how did you know that M? Oh...I see...or should I ask...where is his body? Honestly the man was a braggart always taunting me about you. I have wanted you for years...my marriage failed...she found out I'm obsessed with you...my dear M...Olivia...Johnson."

Johnson grabs her chin in his hand tilting her face up to his. M is barely breathing in nervousness. He kisses her hard...forcing his tongue into her mouth and holding her close. His hand squeezes her breast as he pushes her up against the counter...the sheet falls to the kitchen floor.

M's pushing at him, her panic rising...standing helpless and nearly naked in his arms in his kitchen. M manages to force him away from her.

Johnson grabs her roughly by the arms and forces her up stairs pushing her into a bedroom. He tosses the bag on the bed and points to the door.

M is in panic mode thinking that he is about to assault her further.

"Go...clean yourself up. I don't want to smell or taste another man on you. You and I are going to get married."

"I will not marry you!"

"I think you will. I have a man watching the hotel and that lovely daughter of yours. I can only imagine that is what you looked like that 25 years ago. For a second...just a moment I thought about taking her...having her in her drugged out state. I was there to find you and get your clothes and things to make yourself presentable for our wedding."

"You are threatening my children?"

"Yes."

"I will have you killed for this."

"How...your trained dog spent the night in bed with your daughter and niece...tiring I would imagine...servicing two women at once. Your agent is likely sporting a massive hangover this morning. MI6 may be able to track down my home here but we are leaving as soon as you get cleaned up. I put that lovely blue outfit you wore the evening of the rehearsal party in the bag along with a dress for the wedding...we can go shopping if you would rather have something new?"

"This is ridiculous...you cannot force me to marry you. This is not the bloody middle ages and I will never consent. Bond will look after my children...your men will be dead before they even see it coming."

"Your faith in your agent aside, you nor he noticed us watching you all day yesterday...agent Bond is it? He was far too distracted by you and Marshall Mansfield to notice us. Bond is the loose cannon that you should have fired for insubordination long ago...or is there more than that? Is he another lover of yours?"

Bond was supposed to be but now? Did he really take Judi and Izzy to bed?

"He is the best 00 agent we have and you should hand me a mobile now and it may just save your life."

Johnson smirks at her. "Go into the bath or I will bathe you myself."

If looks to kill he would be dead...M is furious and Johnson finds it a massive turn on. No he promised himself that he would do it right and marry her first...then the honeymoon.

M walks into the bath and begins to run the water. Once in the tub she soaks and tries to remember the night before. The warm water soothes her aching muscles as she washes. What was she thinking...having sex with Marshall...three bloody times!

Bits of the events seep through the haze leaving her confused and dismayed. She enjoyed sleeping with Marshall and that disturbs her in itself.

Now what is she going to do? Regret is unprofessional...she needs to escape and survive that is all that matters now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bond! Are you trying to kill us...slow down a bit."

"Ryan there is an obsessed man who has your mother in a barely dressed state at his home...I will not slow down."

"I think he's right young man...in fact, drive faster. I don't want that man..."

Ryan pales in the seat beside Bond. "Christ...you don't think he will...do you?"

Bond just grips the wheel tighter and floors the accelerator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner and Q have gone over all the security footage. Johnson makes his way into the suite for a while...then he leaves with a paper bag filled with something. David Grimes stumbles out after him and Johnson takes the drunk and drugged man back to his own room.

Then he meets with two other men...

"I have to let Bond know."

_Yes Tanner...update._

"Yes and you are not going to like it. There are two men that Johnson had with him and they are still back at the hotel. They are watching the room still. Please tell me that you didn't leave M's daughter alone with no protection when the enemy is someone who knows the family somehow."

_Damn it Tanner...get that team I ordered to that hotel ASAP and take them out. David is there still we will call him and have him stay with Judi._

"Bond...good luck and let us know when you find her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You get that Ryan?"

"I already texted David and he and Judi are now locked in the suite but I do not know how long they will stay there."

"Your troops better get those men Bond...I don't want to lose my son and niece. Speaking of that David was not briefed about his aunt's job...he may not listen."

Bond hits redial. "Tanner you may have to read in David Mansfield also...or he may not follow orders."

_Damn it Bond! Why don't we just place an announcement in the bloody papers!_

Bond nods in frustration. How could he have been so distracted that he did not see the signs. Damn it! M should bloody well fire him for this.

"I don't think I am going to get an A on my report for my stint as bodyguard that is for sure."

Ryan and Marshall chuckle in bitter agreement with Bond's statement.

Tanner is heard over the speaker of Bond's mobile

_You had one job Bond...damn it! M will kill you herself once you get to her._

At least Tanner does not doubt in any way that Bond will find M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia exits the bath and begins dressing looking around the small room for a weapon and checking the window for an escape route. It doesn't open far enough and she is on the second floor. Thank god for clean clothing and a pair of shoes.

How in hell did an arrogant government toady like Johnson manage to get the drop on her at a family wedding?

M needs to find out how far this conspiracy goes. Are Rys and Winston involved too? Was this a plot developed by Blake should he have failed or is Kenneth Johnson really that obsessed over her that he would threaten civilians and force her into marriage and then his bed?

The door to the bedroom opens and Kenneth looks her up and down approvingly.

"Very nice Olivia...you look good enough to eat."

Johnson pulls her into another searing kiss as M struggles in his arms. She pushes away.

"Stop! How did you do it?"

"This...my dear. It was surprisingly easy once I made friends with David Grimes. Then he introduced me to his sister and she...well she loves to hear the sound of her own voice and she loves to gossip...you were mentioned and she even showed me family photos. When I saw you my heart leapt to my throat. I had your name and your family...for the last 6 months I've been working on this plan."

"How would you know where to find me...ahhh...the wedding...Joe told you all about the wedding."

"Very good my dear. Now come along we are off to meet the good judge Rys to marry us."

"Rys and Winston are involved in this too?"

"Well in so much that they will be our official witnesses."

"So do your co-conspirator know everything that you have found out about me?"

"They will soon enough and they have many things for you to carry out for them in MI6 before you give your retirement notice. Unlike your husband I will not have a wife of mine working."

"How chivalrous of you...how about forcing a woman against her will?"

Johnson smiles viciously and grabs her arm dragging her from the room and back to the garage, forcing his future wife into the car and belting her in.

"I have no qualms about taking what I want Olivia. Just accept it and everything will be nice and comfortable for you and your family in the future."

M considers all the possibility for escape...Bond must be on her trail by now...

"No...I will not!"

"Then it will be painful my dear."

At least his co-conspirators do not know how Johnson managed to get her...yet...they do not know the family connection.

M realizes that she has to find a way to kill Johnson and his men back at the hotel. M must destroy knowledge of her family at all costs. Even if it means her own life in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David looks at his mobile for the 13th time in the last-minute. There was a bizarre text from Ryan and he sits in the suite with Judi who is wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Judi...Judi what is going on here? Why do we have to hide here and not leave?"

His younger cousin looks panicked and it's worrying him. What the hell has happened to his aunt and why all this mystery.

Judi is stressed...once David arrived and told her what Ryan texted she has been in a state of anxiety that she has not known before. Her mobile rings and she answers immediately.

_Judi...hello this is Tanner. Is your cousin David there? If he is please place this on speaker._

Judi places it on speaker and on the table in front of them. "Ok Mr. Tanner, go ahead."

_David Mansfield?_

"Yes...what is going on here?"

_Your father, and cousins have been read the official secrets act and have sworn silence on the matter do you agree to do the same. If so please state your full name and I do._

"David Marshall Mansfield and I do. Now please tell me what the hell is going on?"

_Your aunt Olivia has been kidnapped and there are agents of SIS on their way to collect you. You are under observation by the people responsible for drugging your daughter's wedding. This was done in order to abduct your aunt and the reason is, that she is the head of our organization._

"I knew it! There was something in that Bond's intensity...the way he watched her. Who else would need a driver, bodyguard."

Judi speaks to Tanner. "Any leads Mr. Tanner?"

_Not yet and the team will be at your location within 30 minutes. Do not open the door for anyone, until I call and tell you too._

Tanner hung up and the two cousins jump suddenly from a knock at the door. They look at each other in surprise and the door suddenly flies in and three armed men enter the room.

The first man yells, "you...woman come with us now!"

David stands in front of his younger cousin blocking her from view. The man shoot his gun and hits him causing him to crumble to the floor.

Judi screams as the other two men each grab an arm of hers and pull her out into the hall. The leader follows, closing the door on David as he lies bleeding on the floor of the suite.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They arrive at Johnson's home and pull in the drive. Bond checks the door but it's locked and solid. He sends Ryan around back while he and Marshall try the garage.

The three men manage to work their way into the garage and then in through the door to the kitchen.

Bond give short instructions. "Look for any evidence that they were here."

The three of them are still in bad shape from the night before...especially Bond and Ryan who were up far later and augmented their dose of chemicals with copious amounts of alcohol. Not to mention they only just grabbed a bit of food from the room service Judi and Izzy ordered hours ago.

Ryan sits down at the kitchen table attempting to still his churning stomach. Bond smirks at him and then leaves to search the other room ordering Marshall to take the upstairs.

Ryan sighs and gets up to help as Marshall goes upstairs to look in the bedrooms.

Ryan notices a sheet bunched up under the table and collects it bringing it to Bond. Bond frowns realizing that the only cover M had was this sheet and it's been stripped off her in the bloody kitchen.

A flash of frustration and anger appear on his face due to the obvious implications that take a moment to sink in to M's son's thought process. The younger man pales and looks about, he runs to the sink. The excesses of the evening before finally taking its toll on Ryan's body.

After a few minutes Marshall comes downstairs. "They were here...there is a wet towel upstairs in the bath and I found this...its Olivia's."

Bond frowns as he sees the bra in Marshall's hand. The realization that Marshall knows for a fact that it's Olivia's because he bloody well took it off her or saw her in it last night makes him clench in sudden jealous anger.

Ryan sighs, seeing the flash of jealous rage in Bond's eyes. "So she bathed and changed...then they left?" Ryan interjects.

Bond doesn't answer but storms upstairs in frustration, to see the bath for himself. Marshall and Ryan follow once Ryan gets some water into his churning stomach.

The mirror has no message written in steam. Bond examines the bed closely on hands and knees and this is where Marshall and Ryan find him.

"What are you looking for Bond?" Ryan asks.

"He is looking to see if Johnson assaulted your mother here." Marshall says in obvious disgust.

"Christ...please say he didn't!"

"No...there is only a small indentation indicating a bag or something. The sheets are unmoved. He made her bathe and get changed and then they left. M tried the window in the bath... trying to see if she could escape from there."

"Do you think mum has it in her to escape...is he armed do you think?"

"I'm not sure. Nothing about him says that he would be armed but then he may have hired goons to help him."

Bond's mobile goes off.

"Yes...shit! Is he alright?... Do you have video of the attack...Damn It!... She has been at Johnson's house but they were only here an hour or so and they have hours on us... Well where should we head Q?... Paris or Dunkirk...they are different directions and several hours apart. Is the team in pursuit?... Any ideas on the direction Q?... Fine...we will head north...keep me updated."

Bond turns to his partners in this crisis. "This is not good."

"What happened Bond?" Marshall asks.

"Those hired goons got to the suite before the MI6 team could get there. They shot David and took Judi hostage. David's going to be fine...he was hit in the side and in an airlift back to London with our medics."

"I should call Josephine and Izzy."

"No! Do not get any more civilians involved. As it is M is going to kill me for you two tagging along and leaving her daughter unprotected in my haste to find her."

"Shit..and my sister...do they know anything?"

Bond needs to calm the two panicking men so they can continue. Bond moves out of the room and back downstairs as the Mansfield men follow him towards the garage and the car.

"They will be fine...come on we need to go North...our next lead. Judi will be fine...they are going to use her for leverage against your mother."

"What!"

"It is what they do to guarantee co-operation of captives. I promise you this...it will be their undoing."

Ryan and Marshall are still horribly worried but they can tell by the intense way Bond looks, that the bastards are going to die.

Marshall and Ryan share a glance. Marshall frowns, "I just hope we get there before it's too late lads."

"Too late for what though?" Ryan asks.

Bond frowns. "Johnson's attracted to your mother Ryan...he's unstable... likely... and wants...well, it's not completely politically motivated so he will be sloppy...he is trying to make her love him.

"But Jude...she is in danger isn't she?"

"Yes...I will not sugar coat this for you but they will hurt her to make your mother do what they want and although that goes against all your mother's instincts she will cave this time."

Marshall frowns, "this has happened before? Olivia has been kidnapped like this before?"

Bond climbs in the car looking severe and not voicing an answer. Marshall and Ryan share a glance and their faces look as grim as Bond's.

The realization that the woman that they love, has lived a life in the shadows overwhelms them. M has gone through and continues to go through things that would make most crumble. Newfound pride and respect for her enters their thoughts.

Bond knows exactly what they are thinking and now they bloody well know why he loves a woman old enough to be his mother...she is so much more than anyone can understand...even knowing her all or most of their lives.

Bond hits the accelerator and they head north hoping to catch them before anyone gets hurt.

"We need food and fuel next and then we get there to save the day." Bond flashes a smile to reassure them.

One thing is certain...Johnson, his hired men and anyone else involved are not going to survive this.

No one threatens, or hurts M in any way...ever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men that have Judi hold her tight in the back of the van that speeds away to parts unknown. Most of her tears have dried but she is panicked...panicked about David...panicked about her mother...brother and the rest of the family mixed up in all this.

If they know who they all are now because of this Johnson person, they can get to her family...that not only makes her panic but it makes her want them all dead...dead and buried so they cannot touch anyone she loves.

Christ...her mother has done this all her life...protected them protected the country. Dad remained silently vigilant making sure Ryan and her were fine...not being watched.

Judi remembers how he would constantly obsess over the rear and side view mirrors when they drove anywhere. Now she understands...he was making sure they were not being followed...their entire bloody lives.

Judi's wedding day there were wait staff that had microphones in their sleeves and likely guns in their belts the entire day.

The day she had her first child there was a nurse that would never leave the room unless Jason was there. When family was there she waited outside the room.

Jason joked about it at the time and it happened again when Emily was born. Everything in her life is coming into clearer focus. Much like it is flashing before her eyes...just as they say it does when you are about to die.

Bits of the evening before have been jumping around in her head and she and Izzy were all over Bond the night before...but he remained a complete gentleman...he really does love her mother.

Their clumsy attempts at seduction were ill inspired but initiated and fueled by massive amounts of stimulants. It doesn't change the fact that Judi is basically jealousy that her 65-year-old mother can entrance a handsome man half her age.

Izzy wanted Bond the moment she saw him. They giggled about it at the bar, and during the wedding. Izzy was not at all shocked that Bond wants her mother.

Izzy could understand it...maybe because she knew of her father's flirtation and admiration of Olivia. As her daughter...it just didn't make sense...until now. Now she completely understands why the men are mad for her mother.

The men were whispering about a wedding and her being the present...it does not make any sense...unless it has something to do with the handsome white-haired older gentlemen that Bond mentioned and was in the suite last night.

Bond did say her mother dated him once...christ not another one obsessed with her mother. You would think that her mother was the most admired and famous actress in the world with the way the men are behaving around her.

If she gets out of this Judi plans to hug everyone she loves and apologize to her mother...for all that she has done...for them and for the country.

Even Bond. If he rushes in and saves the day...she plans on planting a massive wet kiss on his lips...it will shock the hell out of her mother but she will do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kenneth or Ken if you prefer...M."

"How about neither. I will however, precede your name with the term late...as in the **late** Kenneth Johnson, now that does has a lovely ring to it."

"Olivia do try to behave or I will not take you into the restaurant to eat...just get take away."

"You plan on keeping me tied up at home...what will you do to prevent my escape Johnson?"

"I was going to surprise you at the farm but my men are bringing your lovely daughter to witness our wedding this evening."

"What!"

"I am not lying...here is the picture."

He turns his mobile towards her and there is Judi between two armed men in a van of some sort. Damn him...it is amateurish evil at best but he holds the cards most dear to her in his hand.

It is like the parts of old silent film where the dastardly man ties the woman to the train tracks because she won't marry him.

"So your theory is that I will just marry you...share your home and bed because you have my daughter? How long do you plan on holding her...the rest of our lives?"

"No but you will do as I wish if you don't want them hurt...down deep you are a woman and would never risk your family."

"Flawed logic...I could kill you in your sleep...do you plan on investing in some shackles for me because you can do nothing to stop me from leaving you."

"Fine I admit it, but I will marry you and I will sleep with you. I will have you legally confined to my care because you will be classified a danger to yourself and those around you. This is the wonderful thing about having a judge for a good friend."

"Co-conspirator more like it. How will you manage to sleep beside a woman who wants you dead?"

"I did that for years with my ex-wife my dear and I am with you now."

"Yes but she didn't know how to get away with murder and I bloody well do!"

"It would be murder Olivia...you are not protecting British interests by killing me or Blake for that matter. Blake's disappearance has had a negative impact on the community as it is. You and I will come to an understanding eventually. You may even learn to like me. I am not a brutal man...that idiot Blake would have been far crueller to you than I. We have known each other 20 years M...I have admired you for all that time but we were both married...raising children. This is an opportunity to retire in comfort and companionship together."

"Christ! You make it all sound so logical...how could I refuse. Bloody idiot! I cannot be coerced by the likes of a mediocre politician with delusions of grandeur. I would marry Marshall before I married you!"

"Again with your brother-in-law M. I had no idea that the dashing Mr. Mansfield was such a ladies man but then apparently your husband was also."

"Really, he is a sight better than you...both are."

"David Grimes mentioned that Marshall would speak of what an idiot his younger brother was for playing around on you but then your poor husband was left in the lurch."

"What the hell would you know of it!"

"Nigel was left while you worked long hours in the company of over sexed attractive agents while he accomplished tasks that in traditional gender roles would be yours, to raise the children and take care of the more domestic chores in the relationship. I am sure that his affairs were just to see if you were even bothering to pay attention to him and you failed miserably."

M scoffs, "so what...we stayed together and he loved me and I loved him."

"You are the fantasy spymaster to the rest of us...the ones that know...Marshall knows, I am sure of it but the reality for your poor dead husband must have strained him to the limits. I wonder who he slept with? The housekeeper, the nannie...did he take her in your bed after the children fell asleep. Or maybe he found someone at the market and met her in a hotel while you were constantly at the office."

"Stop it! I don't care where he screwed them...they meant nothing to him. I was there enough for him to still want me and we still had a wonderful sex life right up until the end."

Kenneth grips the steering wheel in his anger at her teasing.

"What's wrong Johnson? While you are teasing me and trying to make me angry for a past that I had no control over, you realize that for all those years you were pining for me I was enjoying a loving relationship with my husband while you neglected your wife and she resented and hated you. That and your illusion or delusion of power...men like you never ceases to amaze me. You don't know what real power is and you certainly do not have any over me."

"I would watch my mouth if I were you or you will get a taste of real power!"

"The threat of physical violence. That is all you have for a comeback? Well...I look forward to fighting you back. Personally, physical pain will heal, but you will never own me or make me less than I am now. I am too old for this shit now Johnson! I know the way men like you work and Blake had the same bloody idea...make me fall in love and then use mental and physical torture to bend me to his will. NO! It will not happen. I will die first and then you will have nothing! If you had only stopped and given me your mobile when I asked you may have survived this."

"Idle threats don't become you M."

"They are not idle, there are plans in place for this very occurrence and you will not live! I may die also but you, and any co-conspirators have kill orders on you as we speak. MI6 will chase us and eliminate all threats, and taking me constitutes a national security threat."

"I have friends in high places!"

M laughs. "And I don't? I have agents that kill on my order. You are an idiot to think you can outrank me in any way! On a personal note when I do get away from you I will send every 00 agent I have to kill you...I doubt it will take more than 6 hours for one of them to find you with the help of Q branch. As for the method of your death...do you want fast and painless or should I alter my orders. Let me go now without physical harm and it will be fast but if not…your family will not have anything to bury."

M can see that she is affecting him. Johnson is swallowing nervously as she demonstrates the error of his plan and the true authority she has over life and death...especially on foreign soil.

M watches his demeanor change and she almost thinks that she has won but then he smiles a very cruel malicious smile.

"I didn't want to have to do it this way Olivia but Rys mentioned a plan B should you be completely uncooperative."

"Plan B?"

"Sanatorium and lobotomy my dear. It is drastic but it will make you into a more cooperative wife. I will miss that passion and spark...I will have to just remember you like this I suppose. We will have many years together."

M pales...having had nothing to eat and the after effects of the drugs and alcohol from the night before make her stomach heave.

"Where are you taking me...I've been to your house here and MI6 will find that easily enough. How long do I have to remain in this car with you?"

"A farm of a friend of mine west of here...it is a beautiful spot for a wedding and Rys is already there to marry us."

"Fantastic! Is part of your continued torture, to have me starve to death and not get to use any facilities?"

"No... are you hungry my dear?"

"I haven't eaten today so yes I'm bloody well hungry you idiot!"

"I do like your terms of endearment M...I will stop up here but you will behave yourself or I will drug you into unconsciousness for the rest of the day."

The car pulls up to a restaurant and they go inside. Kenneth plays the gentlemanly husband and M just looks around for a way to get word to Bond. They need to know where she is.

After eating M stands and Johnson grabs her arm. "I am going to the washroom."

"I will pay and wait outside the door for you darling."

M scowls and moves into the lady's room. There is a teen age girl applying lip gloss as she looks in the mirror. Her mobile resting on the counter by the sink. There is a poster advertising a fair near by...to the west of here. M noticed that they have driven back towards Calais but are now veering west towards this farm Johnson spoke of.

M smiles at her, "my dear, could you do me a favour and take a picture of me so I may text it to my son in London? I lost my mobile and he will be worried...we could be in it together so he will know you were the sweet girl who helped me."

"OK."

M puts her arm around the teen's waist as she holds out the iPhone and snaps a selfie of the two of them with the mirror behind them. M points her finger like a gun to the poster that should appear in the refection of the mirror.

The girl, hands M the phone and she quickly texts the picture to Tanner.

"Thank you my dear. I really appreciate it and my son will also."

M makes use of the facilities and exits to see her loving...future late husband... waiting impatiently for her. They get back in the car and begin heading to the west just as M had deduced.

This farm...she hopes Tanner and Q can find a connection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner has never felt so stressed on a Sunday afternoon before. He and Q have worked steady not leaving headquarters to even change clothing.

Tanner jumps from his snooze on the sofa with the text he receives. His eyes go wide and he calls Q, sending him the picture.

"Trace the girl's phone and alert the team. I will update Bond."

Tanner texts Bond... _I just received this picture that M managed to get from a girl in a restaurant north of you. Q is analyzing and I will let you know ASAP._

Bond shows the Mansfield men the photo and they collectively sigh in relief that M looks fine so far.

Q and Tanner call Bond within the hour...  _We have a geographical location on the restaurant but the most interesting thing in the photo is that M is pointing at a picture...a fair north-west of the location of the restaurant. She must know where he is taking her. We will look into any connections from Johnson or the others._

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Q and Tanner stand over the lab table with a map of France digitally laid out before them. MI6 has the location of M's selfie communication and now they have video of the car they are traveling in. Q has located what they think is the van with Judi in it.

They do not know where they're headed other than north-west and Bond is still over 3 hours behind M. Bond could catch the van before reaching M. Tanner texts the information Q found on the van to Bond and his compatriots.

"What is it Bond?" Ryan asks.

"Tanner received a text from your mother...here look. They're headed north-west not to Dunkirk as we suspected originally."

"Where too?"

"Don't know but Tanner believes we may just catch the van with Judi in it first. They have less of a head start."

Bond has Ryan text back telling Tanner they are on the way. Bond pushes the accelerator and passes many slow-moving vehicles. Marshall and Ryan hang on for dear life at the breakneck speed.

Bond leaves the large main roads as indicated by Q and speeds along smaller highway after Judi.

"So...who taught you how to drive Bond?"

Bond smirks at Ryan. "Not your mother that's for sure. Does she even know how to drive herself?"

Marshall laughs in the back seat. "Yes she does but I would not recommend it."

Bond smiles, "that bad eh?"

"I remember the dents on your father's car Ryan...he was not impressed."

Tanner calls Bond.

_Bond you are coming up to the van in the next 20km. The team is just behind you. How are you going to play this?_

"I am going to take out the van and leave the bodies for the team to collect. Then we will continue after M."

_I would recommend that you leave the civilians behind with the team and we will send an airlift for you all as soon as you have M._

Ryan and Marshall speak at the same time. "Not a chance!"

Bond smirks. "Sorry Tanner they volunteer and I am not about to say no to having a look out and a getaway driver."

_M is going to kill you with her bare hands._

"She can try but I will settle for a kiss."

_Good luck with that 007._

Call ended Marshall leans forward in his seat. "Just how long have you been...enamored with Olivia?"

Ryan has waited for this...the uncomfortable discussion with his uncle, who just spent the night with his mother and the killer agent who is in love with her.

"Listen...I am her son and I don't want to hear any of this...I have learned far more about my mother than I ever wanted to after years of being safely kept in the dark. This is not the time or place for the two of you to fight over her, understand."

Marshall pats Ryan on the shoulder. "No worries lad...we have bigger fish to fry today. And on that note, Bond I think you should know that I can handle a gun."

Ryan's eyes go wide. "Do we have too?"

"Ryan you are the driver. Your mother would not forgive either of us if anything happened to you. Besides Bond is a trained killer and I am old enough...lived a good life and if it means saving Olivia...I should be the one to risk my skin."

"I doubt it will be all that dangerous once I eliminate the three men in the van with Judi. The team following can mop up any mess we leave behind. We don't need their fire power to take the unsuspecting driver and I for one am not willing to wait."

Ryan frowns, "so this is all a walk in the park to you...taking on armed men with a hostage?"

Marshall comes to Bond's defence. "It is not that lad, it is what he's trained to do and by accounts there were no more than three at the hotel according to Mr. Tanner."

"Still it sounds risky...this is my sister we are talking about. What if they shoot her?"

"Judi is their leverage they will be under strict orders not to harm her or they cannot use her against your mother. This is not a kidnapping for information...this is personal. Kenneth Johnson has apparently been obsessed with your mother for 20 years. So much so that his marriage dissolved because of it."

Bond and Ryan both glance back at Marshall.

"Hey now...I've known her better and longer. My obsession did not destroy my marriage...in fact it was a loving admiration not obsession. Joe and I managed to destroy our marriage ourselves...Olivia was not to blame in any way nor my interest in her. Our own bitterness and disinterest got to us. Staying together because of social pressure was normal in our day and age. Besides...it is not as if the two families were together all the time. We were busy with work and families. It was usually me with my two and Nigel with his...took them camping...rented cabins remember Ryan? Olivia was always too busy and Joe...well she needed the break from the children."

"But you were always so flirtatious, dad had us make sure never to leave you alone with her...although, now I think that was to protect you from her wrath." Bond and Marshall chuckle in agreement.

Marshall asks, "so how do you know this about Johnson, Bond?"

"M's ex-boyfriend told me."

"Boyfriend!" Ryan and Marshall said together.

"Yes, a man she was dating in December but that romance...died suddenly."

Ryan smiled. "Did you have anything to do with killing that relationship Bond?"

Bond smirks "I may have."

"And then you thought I was dating her at New Years?"

"Yes...well I thought she may have hired you."

Marshall laughs. "Ryan an escort...you were jealous of her own son. Could you not see the family resemblance? I though you were her best?"

Bond glares at the man chuckling in the back and Ryan who is trying not to laugh.

"I admit I was not thinking straight."

Marshall nods in understanding. "I think Olivia does that to a lot of men."

"Awe...really...please that is my mother you're talking about...as if!"

Marshall continues to laugh at the situation. "It's just a fact lad...your father was smitten the second he laid eyes on her and unfortunately so was I. Johnson and Bond are further proof that you have a very hot and desirable mother."

"Stop it! I don't need to hear about how many men want to sleep with my mother. I didn't want to hear it from my mates in school and I really don't want to acknowledge it from my uncle and one of her agents, who is just a bit older than me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M watches the road intently, reading all the signs and marker trying to guess at his destination. There is a large sign up ahead and it reads Belgique.

Shit! they have just crossed over into Belgium. "Where are we going Johnson?"

"You will see when we get there, and no there is no sign that we're being followed. MI6 is likely looking in Paris at Winston's flat or Rys' home in Dunkirk. We are not stupid...I created a good false trail and there is no documentary connection to the farm and myself or my friends."

"Is Rys the one who is going to oversee this travesty of a marriage that you have planned?"

"Yes."

"He tried to have a relationship with me also...were you aware?"

Johnson looks a little shocked. "No...are you playing games with me my dear?"

"No...I went out with him 6 months to the day after my husband died. I had lunch with him after a meeting we had. He showed his interest and wanted me to go to the theatre and out to dinner but I declined. Winston and I had lunch two weeks after that. Tanner laughed...said they were coming out of the woodwork now that I was a widow."

"They never..."

"How can you be sure your plans are correct...perhaps Rys and Winston with shoot you and then make a deal with me They don't even know my real identity do they?"

"No... and I am sure they just want influence over some of your decisions and once we're married you can make the changes they want and then retire."

"It must be nice."

"Nice?"

"Living in that fantasy land in your deluded head."

"Your acerbic wit is so charming my dear...I will miss it after the operation, if your stubborn nature does not relent after the wedding."

Bond you had better show up soon...M can not imagine living through the wedding night let alone a trip to the surgery to Frankenstein this idiot a perfectly docile and loving wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond sees the white van up ahead and pulls his gun out of his jacket getting it ready by adding a silencer. He instructs Marshall to reach through the back seat into the back to pull out a metal case.

Once accomplished Marshall pulls out the two other guns, silencers and clips, handing one to Ryan.

"I don't know if I can do this?"

"The safety is here lad just point and shoot."

"Ryan...I think you should stay in the car...incase I need you to get your sister and uncle out fast. When we hop out you move the car up further away and block the road so no one can get close."

"Ok...I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"Don't worry about it. Marshall where did you…"

"I served when I was young...never saw combat though."

"Ready?"

"Yes Bond...I'm ready."

Bond speeds past the van...overtaking and then slamming on the brakes.

The car fishtails and stops across the road forcing the van to stop suddenly.

Within seconds Bond is out of the car walking and shooting the driver through the windshield. Marshall climbs out the right side door and shoots the surprised passenger as he climbs out of the cab. The man is alive and crawling along the pavement beside the van.

Bond walks up towards the driver and puts a bullet in his head a close range and runs to the back of the van. Marshall disarms his man and stands above him waiting for Bond.

Ryan is now in the driver seat moving the car and speaking to Tanner as the events unfold quickly and violently.

Bond opens the back of the van to see a man holding Judi in front of him. Judi looks panicked and Bond holds his gun up before him.

"I would let her go if I were you."

"Get back or I will shoot her!"

"Judi...love are you OK?"

"Judi nods looking hopefully at Bond waiting on a miracle."

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!"

Bond puts his empty hand out and makes a downward motion with his hand and Judi nods suddenly making her body go limp.

There is a slight noise...pop...pop. Barely audible because of the silencer but Judi is close...close enough to hear and feel the wet splatter hit her.

"Judi...darling come here now."

Judi has her eyes squeezed shut as Bond takes her in his arms and pulls her out of the back of the van. Tears begin streaming from her eyes as Bond guides her around the van to see Marshall looking worried and holding a gun on the other one.

Bond nods at Marshall who understands and comes to wrap Judi in his arms and guides her towards the car.

"There... there darling...it is going to be fine...you are going to be fine now. That's a good girl. You are a very brave young lady...I know your father would be so proud of you if he was still with us."

Judi buries her face in her uncle's jacket as he hugs her close.

Bond yanks the one surviving man who Marshall shot up and asks him where they were going. The man whispers something to him.

Bond snarls after listening to the mercenary. "You never should have taken this job mate."

Bond puts a bullet in his brain and pushes him in the ditch and then collects the two other bodies and adds them to the pile. Luckily there is little traffic on this side road and Ryan has them blocked far enough up ahead to not allow for anyone to see the carnage.

MI6 will be there soon and Bond tosses a blanket from the back of the van, over the bodies.

"Get her in the car Marshall."

Marshall holds his distraught niece and guides her first he takes her blood and gore spattered shirt off her.

"Ryan hand me a bottle of water and something to clean your sister up."

Ryan gets out and helps Marshall wipe the blood off his sister's face and arms.

"Ryan hand me that plastic bag will you?"

Marshall bags her bloody shirt and tosses it in the trunk of the car and takes his Jacket off removing his dress shirt. He puts it around Judi getting her arms in the large shirt, begins to button it and rolls up the sleeves for his shocked niece.

Ryan climbs back in the front as Marshall helps Judi in the back and climbs in after her.

Bond goes through the van quickly and finds a map and mobile...he moves around the van and shoots the gas tank until he sees the leaking results….he pushes a rag in and lights it...

Bond jogs quickly to the car and takes Ryan's place in the driver's seat, gunning the accelerator as the van explodes behind them. Ryan still has Tanner on the line.

"Tanner tell the crew to look for the flames and clean up our mess...we have a wedding to stop."

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

London:

A WEDDING! What the hell is going on. Johnson cannot seriously be planning to marry...M?

Tanner and Q are massively relieved that Bond and the Mansfield men managed to get M's daughter back.

"Tanner, I've just received word that David Mansfield is fine and recuperating nicely. The doctors are going to keep him here until M returns for debrief."

"That sounds like a good idea as long as Bond is successful in tracking her down and getting her back to us. The team has just come to the site of the carnage. I have ordered them to clean up quickly and follow 007 after."

"I am surprised at how well M's family is adapting and accepting all this mess?"

"I am too Q but they have always had an inkling of what M does for a living. It would be impossible not to deduce what she does with some of the precautions that go on around her."

"I suppose you are right. Very good of them to co-operate and help Bond...I just hope his recklessness does not get anyone killed."

"I am sure he is cognizant of the danger to M's family and is taking necessary precautions when it comes to civilians. Q if Johnson is attempting to marry M, wouldn't there have to be some sort of registration?"

"You are on to something Mr. Tanner...and it would have to have appropriate local government documentation signed...I will get on this straight away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi sobs quietly in the back seat wrapped in her uncle's white dress shirt, which she clumsily continues to button while Bond drives like a maniac.

"They said...Belgium...farm...he is going to force her to marry him or kill me if she refuses to behave." Stumbles out of Judi's mouth once she can form the words.

"Shit...Jude. Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course she is Ryan. Your sister is as strong as her mother...she is going to bounce back...isn't that right Judi?"

Judi smiles and nods at her uncle as he puts a comforting arm around her shoulder. She leans into him and rests her head on his shoulder.

Judi understands now...how her mother could have fallen into bed with Marshall...he looks, sounds and smells so similar to her father and that is so very comforting.

Ryan looks at Bond, "what's our plan?"

"I won't know until we find this farm and I can survey the layout."

Judi speaks up, "we have to kill them."

Ryan and Marshall looked at her with shocked expressions but Bond just nods at her through the rear view mirror.

Just like her mother this one.

Judi can see the problem and the solution clearly within seconds, and can act just as quickly. She proved that when she went dead weight on the gunman in the back of that van.

"She speaks the truth and I'm just going to start calling you J...for Junior M, from now on."

Ryan looks distressed and concerned, "but why?"

His sister answers quietly, "because they know who we are Ryan...they know our names...mum's...can find our children...Izzy, David, Stephanie, the entire family."

Marshall nods in agreement. "It is the only way Ryan. I don't like what has happened but I see the logic in what Judi says and your mother would be the first to agree. It is not bitter revenge lad...it's for protection."

Bond nods in agreement. "It's my job...if M is hurt or threatened in this way there are clear mission statements involved with the capture of these men and all the witnesses will have to be removed."

"Come on Bond it is more than that for you." Ryan exclaims. "You want them dead for taking her period."

"Yes I do."

"There will be more this time...I will help and Jude can be the driver."

Bond nods at M's son knowing how much he wants to help but he's scared. Bond understands...he has a young family...it is a big risk.

Marshall has handled himself well and will be an asset...he proved that with how well he managed to take down the gunman in the van.

"I will go...Ryan you are the driver. They expect me to be arriving. I will be the distraction."

Marshall pats her shoulder, "Bond and I will do this and bring your mother back. The two of you should remain away...you have young families that need you."

"But?"

"No buts...you two...I will not allow you to...I know I am not your father but see the sense in this. Neither of you have even handled a gun before."

"Your uncle is right and I do not want to deal with your mother should she see her two children bursting in on a possibly volatile mission. Once we arrive I will observe the situation and come back to give a report. Ryan you relay that report to Tanner and Judi you be the lookout and driver. Marshall and I will deal with the situation and bring M back."

Judi sulks, "you make is sound so easy...what if...one of you gets shot?"

"This is why Tanner being on the line is important. He has an airlift planned to take us all home after the rescue."

Ryan looks slightly relieved and Judi looks upset. "Fine we will do it any way you want Bond but you had better be as good as she claims or I will kick your ass all the way back to London."

Bond smirks...christ she is just like her mother. "Yes J...whatever you say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The farm is very remote and lovely. There is an old farmhouse and outbuildings including a more modern looking barn. There are two cars in the drive and one guard at the gated entrance.

Johnson pulls M from the car and towards the house with the bag of clothing he stole from her room the evening before.

It is now late afternoon and Johnson has informed her that he wants to marry her as the sun sets. Then they can enjoy a lovely dinner before they steal away to bed.

M cringes at the thought of what she will be forced to endure unless MI6 actually finds this place and mounts a rescue.

The smell of food permeates the area as a catering van drives out of the barn and then off to the side. Some people exit the barn with boxes and containers. M can just make out someone on a ladder stringing lights up in the barn as Johnson pulls her closer to the house.

"How many have you invited to this shotgun wedding Johnson?"

"There are a few business partners that showed an interest in seeing you get married my dear. They are the sort that you may have insulted in the past...so do try to be nice and charming for once. I don't want any of the guests insulted."

M pulls away from him forcing him to stop before getting her inside the door of the farm-house. M is a realist and she knows that if she continues to fight him on this wedding, that she or people she loves may get killed.

Enemies, the sort that she has made over the years as M.

To protect her family M will have to acquiesce until a proper rescue can be planned later. If she can act well enough to convince them that she supports their views...she may just manage stalling for time.

"Kenneth...I will do this on one condition and you may consider it a wedding gift to me."

Johnson smiles, "finally coming around my dear. I do promise not to hurt your daughter once she arrives."

"No...it is not just that. You told me that you never told your friends about who I really am...my real name and who my family is. I want you to keep it a secret to protect them. If you do this I will be a more pliant wife...you have my word on it if I have yours."

Johnson looks deeply into her eyes to look for sign that she is lying to him. He grabs her shoulders and leans in and kisses her.

M does not flinch...this is a test of her resolve. She remains unmoved but accepting of this intrusion of her personal space.

Johnson pulls away with a look of admiration and intrigue on his face. "I am happy to give this to you Olivia for as long as you co-operate like that. You will make me a happy, happy man. This marriage will be good...I promise you. I never wanted to hurt you my dear."

"I didn't think you were the sort of man who would want to hurt a woman, but then again I never thought you the sort to drug and kidnap a woman either."

"That was in desperation...you rebuffed all my advances and that idiot Blake was finally gone. If I didn't do something another man would insert himself into your life...like your brother-in-law."

"Marshall? I would never have slept with him had I not been under the influence, which you caused."

"I was hoping that was the case but having witnesses your coupling I think you and he definitely felt a connexion."

"I refuse to make excuses for anything that happened in the past and under the influence. Regret is unprofessional. I will tell my family that I eloped...that we were seeing each other but had a spat."

"Good...this is a much more promising start to our married life than I had expected after your verbal attacks on the journey, my love."

"Threats against family and personal surgical alterations have a tendency to be effective."

"Yes and so do stalling techniques...you are not just trying to make me docile while awaiting air rescue from MI6 are you? I will have you contact your agents and base telling them that everything is fine. Come in and let's have tea."

M walks up the steps and they enter the home. They move down the hallway into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table are Rys and Winston who stand upon their arrival.

M attempts to keep an irate scowl off her face and remain neutral when she would love to berate them and vent this frustration within her.

Rys moves forward first. "Ah the lovely bride has arrived. So wonderful to see you again M."

Winston joins and repeats the affectionate embrace as if they had been good friends for years. "M you will make a lovely bride and Johnson is a lucky man to have captured your heart."

"He captured something...my heart remains uninvolved in this matter. I am sure you two know that. This is a business relationship only. For which I hear you two are supporting wholeheartedly."

Winston nods, "we have some ideas that you would be very helpful in accomplishing and you and your husband will be generously rewarded now that we are all on the same page."

"Is that page treasonous Winston?"

"Of course not my dear...I would never do anything that risked the country we love. We do understand the need to have actions outside the formally accepted ones, based on politicians that have to answer to their constituents."

Rys nods in agreement. "A secret society with the head of MI6 involved, will expedite the return on investment and reduce our risks."

M shakes her head smiling. "This not only smacks of treason but insider trading and involvement in less than legal entities around the globe. You three managed to organize this on your own?"

Winston adds, "well, we were approached by friends of Blake's and once they showed the incredible chance for profit we agreed. Blake becoming head of 5 was integral but it soon became evident that we needed 6 involved also. The Quantum incident was the clincher."

M tries not to react shocked by the mention of Quantum.

Johnson moves to stand behind her and pulls her back against his body wrapping his arms around her waist. "Having you on board with this darling will be so very good."

M is looking across at Rys as Johnson holds her intimately. It takes everything she has not to stiffen in his embrace.

Rys and her share a glance and M smiles coyly at him. Perhaps the way to play this is to cause infighting.

"Well it is easy to see how you boys may get in trouble without me. I dare say I can make this far easier and more enjoyable for all of us."

M flashes her eyes to Winston as she says this envisioning the iconic Mae West as she moves away from Johnson and saunters to the table picking up a grape and nibbling on it as seductively as she is able.

Rys pours her some tea as she sits beside him. M wants details now that she has been practically initiated into the club.

"First item of business is that I will need a mobile, to call off the bloodhounds from 6 that are looking for me."

Winston looks suspicious. "We are not sure that they are even on the right track. But then again, we have not been able to reach the insurance package that you told us was on the way Johnson...perhaps you should try that first."

Johnson leaves the room with Winston to make the call. Rys instantly leans towards M and grabs her knee under the table.

"I can't believe he got you to agree, M? I am happy for the business benefits but how are you going to manage this marriage?"

"It will be a marriage in name only...I am M, know one need know from the office or in public. It will be as if it is completely non-existent. Did Johnson have anything to do with Blake's disappearance?"

Rys looks shocked. "Not as far as I know...we assumed you took care of him for being a complete idiot and leaving you at Madame Ruby's bar while he entertained his paid girl."

"I was at the bar...but had nothing to do with his disappearance. I broke it off earlier that night and he left the Christmas party early. He called me to apologize and ask me to meet him there. I was furious with him for making me wait there and I left. I assumed he just left the country on vacation after I washed my hands of him."

"That idiot was far too impatient. Always one for instant gratification...not willing to play the long game. His only talent was his charm."

"I agree and even that talent was limited at best. Frankly he nor Johnson are the sort of man who appeals to me."

Rys smiles at her cheeky remark removing his hand from her knee and placing over hers on the table. M turns her palm up and caressed his palm with her nails. M meets his eyes and bites her lip trying to work some sort of seduction on the man.

M is not really trained for such but uses anything she remembers about body language and movies she has seen for reference.

Rys begins to lean his face towards hers but halts suddenly.

Winston and Johnson enter to join them at the table. Johnson hands M a mobile.

"This is untraceable but call the office and tell them you are fine but have eloped and will return in three days. We will honeymoon in Paris. I cannot reach the package that I arranged to make sure you agreed to all this darling.

"Tanner will tell me if they intercepted your package."

M picks up the mobile and dials Tanner knowing that this will be the hardest part to act out.

Johnson looks put out at how easily this has evolved or maybe he can tell that Rys has his hand on her leg under the table again.

M prepares her most friendly and happy mannerisms to play this part.

"Tanner...yes it's me...no I am perfectly alright….yes I can imagine...no all is well and you can stand down….yes well I ran into an old friend and we hit it off and believe it or not we have eloped! I will be back in three days if you could hold the fort for me while I enjoy a short honeymoon. Yes everything is perfect no need to worry...Yes... I know it is sudden but at our age you have to move fast... No... have all the agents back in I will call you every day to check in so you don't worry. No...Kenneth Johnson...yes...that is just between the two of us so keep it quiet Tanner. I will call you again tomorrow...thank you Tanner...bye."

_~M! Are you alright?...We were so worried….Bond is just behind but where are you?...They are in the room with you...I understand...Bond will not stand down so be ready...Q will work on this call...Are you still in France?...North-west...Belgium?...Bond got to Judi...Good luck M.~_

M smiles at them as she hands Johnson back the mobile. "There that should stop any guns from arriving to ruin the wedding. They have not found the package you told me about or at least didn't mention it to me, so it should arrive soon. I take it you will be officiating?"

M looks at Rys as she pats his hand under the table still grasping her knee.

"Of course my dear. It is only natural that I do this for my good friends and business partners."

"When do I need to be ready by?"

Winston answers. "the guests will be arriving anytime so you two should go up and start getting ready."

M stands and so does Johnson as he takes her arm and guides her upstairs.

Winston turns to Rys. "Do you think she is really onboard?"

"I'm not sure. We will know for certain when our guests and their armed guards arrive. Once she sees him and the package arrives it will make or break her performance," Rys states.

"I have three men on the property looking out for MI6, incase they were successful in tracking Johnson down."

Rys frowns. "Yes...good...he has not be forthcoming on how he managed to snatch M nor who the hostage is...it must be a family member or lover."

"Mr White is bringing all the paperwork we need to carry out our goals and once she signs, M effectively joins Quantum with the rest of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M paces the room they have given her. She bathed and got dressed in the dress Johnson brought for her. She did her make up quickly and has spent the remainder of her time pacing in front of the window.

There are three guards from what she can find so far. Wait...a car has arrived followed by a large SUV. Two men exit the car and the driver moves off to park.

Winston and Rys are there to meet the man. Johnson walks out of the house to join them. The sun is setting and soft music is playing from the lit barn. The large doors open to the cooling spring air.

M makes out a least 4 serving staff and caterers moving in and out of the barn gathering food and supplies for the reception. The SUV contains 4 other men two of which are guards. Another SUV enters the property with 4 more men. So far no women other than the serving staff.

From her distance M cannot hear or make out the faces of the men in the approaching gloom. The smell of the food makes M's stomach grumble. Two women come out with trays of champagne for the guests.

Johnson laughs and moves toward the house but Winston stops him and points to the barn. The guests, Rys and Johnson move into the light from the barn and M sees the white-haired man with the distinctive limp.

"Damn it! It's White!"

M can hear Winston on the stairs to come collect her. So this is what they're involved with. M will never manage to convince White that she is compliant...he is likely here to finish the job Mitchell was unable to do and shoot her.

M locks herself in the bath with her makeup bag, to stall for time. It may be too late for her but a least Judi is safe now...Bond will look after her children, she knows it. These idiots still think they can use her for leverage against her.

Winston bangs on the door. "Just a moment...I am trying to get my hair just right."

"M stop stalling. I know you were watching us from the window. Come now, be a good girl and join us and marry Johnson. Honestly the man is completely smitten with you...you could do worse."

Good girl! M hates this misogynistic reference, almost as much as she hates White for trying to kill her and succeeding in killing Vesper.

If Vesper had lived James may have had a normal life...a chance at one any way. M does love him...enough that she would have rather Vesper had lived just to have saved him the heartache of losing her.

Christ...she has had these feelings for the aggravating handsome agent for a long time. If she is completely honest with herself since before Nigel passed.

It seems ridiculous to have a crush at her age but...there it is.

James Bond is the sexiest man she has ever met and the thought that he has chosen to latch on to her and profess his desire...it make her heart beat faster and colour spring to her cheeks.

M can survive this if she is smart about it...she can survive the wedding night if she pretends he is Bond...or even Marshall.

Marshall...what can she do or say about what happened with him last night. Johnson saw them...that is embarrassing but they were drugged and had more than a few drinks in her during the wedding.

Marshall has Nigel same good looks and that curly mahogany brown hair that drew her to Nigel when she met him in university. Their children both got the same hair. David did also but Izzy was the image of her mother, tall slim with reddish hair.

Marshall and Nigel still kept all their hair as they aged and as they matured to a distinguished looking silver that even young women noticed. They were alway both fit, not slim but naturally muscular. Marshall was taller and broader than Nigel...Marshall...what will she do about him if she gets the chance to ever see him again.

M enjoyed it...to be honest she has always been flattered by Marshall's attention. It always made Nigel more attentive when his brother had been around to visit.

Having sex with Marshall would never have happened has she not been drugged...it is just too...wrong. Christ after they found her missing did they figure it out...Bond would have.

The family will be having a heyday with this one...Olivia leaves her young handsome lover for the arms of her brother-in-law. She will never be able to face Josephine and her children again after this.

Judi and Ryan will be even more horrified and angry with her. M would not blame them if they never wanted to see her again.

M opens the door and Winston gives her the once over. Reminiscing over the men in her life is over...now she must act...survive to stop this organization.

"You look lovely my dear."

"Yes, but I feel I am about to sell my soul to join Quantum. Winston how could you?"

"I need the money and they do not ask for much M...information only...in the end it profits everyone in the group."

"White hates me...I cannot imagine that he is here to see me happily wed over happily dead."

"Don't be silly M. The fact that you are joining us will bring massive profits so that will cure any ill will from earlier. Once you sign you must obey...the information they get on you will ensure that."

"What information?"

"Family information my dear. Your husband will provide it all to us as soon as you are married. It is only natural that your husband would meet and interact with your family even if it is only a marriage of convenience on your part."

M scowls at him as he takes her arm and guides her downstairs and out of the house. They pause at the barn doors for Winston to hook her arm through hers in the traditional way for someone giving away the bride.

Johnson swore he would not betray her...damn him.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tanner and Q send the information to Bond as he speeds North-West to Belgium. The young geniuses at Q branch found the mobile M used and the small town in Belgium where an application for marriage was submitted by Judge Rys missing the name of the bride.

Tanner assumes that they are forcing her to marry Johnson and she is pretending to go along with it. Any other scenario would fail to make sense.

There is a deeper conspiracy going on with these men and MI6 missed it. Once they find the address the satellite does the rest of the work.

Satellite imagery has located the farm. Several vehicles are parked around and many heat signatures moving in and out of the buildings. Tanner scrambles the troops and has a helicopter ready on Bond's word.

They send all the information to Ryan who has become Bond's eyes and ears as he breaks all speed limits to get to the destination.

A minimum of 20 people at the farm...and three on patrol so far. There are four outside the buildings by the cars standing around so Tanner assumes they are guards and sends the direct feed to Bond and Ryan.

Bond there may be civilians serving food at the….ah...wedd….event...try not to kill them.

Bond stops the car down a dirt lane off the main road and gets out. He looks through his equipment as the others join him.

Marshall takes his gun up again and checks it and the extra clips. "What is the plan?"

"I am going to have a look and then will come back with an assessment. Keep a close look out. J here is a gun for you. Marshall teach them how to use these, just in case. Stay here at the car...leave the keys in it Ryan. If you hear gunfire stay low."

Bond straps a knife to his side and hands another to Marshall. "This might be helpful in a spot."

"I will get us ready...you just go find her lad."

Bond's mouth is set in a firm line as he nods at the older gentleman.

Marshall is a good man...he has more than proven himself capable and calm under pressure. For a man nearing 70 he has kept up remarkably well to the events of the day.

"I will be back soon." Bond grabs some binoculars and jogs down the lane and then veers off into a field.

Marshall turns to his niece and nephew and shows them how to release the clips and switch the safety off their guns. These youngsters have been through a rough day today...they all have.

Bond's determined to get Olivia no matter what and Marshall plans on being right there with him.

Ryan looks stressed and Jude still seems quiet and in shock. Ryan keeps looking at his older sister who always seemed as indestructible as his mother...seeing her splattered in the blood of her captor has affected both of them.

Ryan's impressed with his uncle and he thinks that Bond is also. Who knew he had this in him. Mum is the only one...that has known him long enough and she may even be surprised at the cool way that Marshall shot that man when they rescued Jude.

"Ryan remember what I said to you on Friday night...I TOLD YOU SO...now quit looking at me like I am about to sprout plants from my head...I'm fine...really... and I just want to get all this over and go home. Then I want a bloody vacation."

Marshall and Ryan laugh. "I think you're right J….we all need one after this."

"You are not seriously going to start calling me J like Bond are you?"

"If the shoe fits J...wear it. You are so much like her... that is why you fight so damn much."

"Are you two going to be able to manage those guns in an emergency?"

"Yes uncle Marshall….we will do what is necessary." Judi says.

"Good because I think Bond is going to get himself killed trying to save her all on his own. He doesn't want to risk us as civilian casualties. I don't plan on letting him do this alone. One of you should stay here at the car but one should come to cover us."

"I will go...Ryan you are just not made for this sort of thing...you need to be a hard ass to do this. Once we get Bond's confirmation have Tanner get the troops here ASAP."

"See...just like her…J...always ordering me around."

Ryan hugs his sister and she hugs him back. "I was suppose to be at this wedding as a hostage...I plan on walking in through the front...I think that will give Bond the distraction he needs."

"You are not going without me young lady...hell if we make it early enough to this wedding I will object and say I'm married to her already."

"Marshall would you really?" Ryan asks.

"Really what? Lie?"

"Do you really want to marry our mother? Judi adds.

"I would if she said yes...hell she wouldn't even have to change her name."

Judi and Ryan laugh. "But Bond?" Ryan asks as Judi nods her head.

"I know...I think your mother will choose him. They have been through a lot together. I know that now and I see the way Bond has been with all this. Bond loves her but in the end it is her choice. We will all have to abide by her choice."

Judith hugs her uncle, "for what it's worth Marshall I understand why she found comfort with you last night and it is not just because you are like dad...you have a great inner strength and devotion. You must have convinced her of that last night."

"Yes I guess I must have. Over the day bits and pieces of last night have broken through and I do not regret a thing that happened and I hope your mother doesn't either."

Judi smiles, "our mother would just say that regret is unprofessional. She will also try to pretend it didn't happen, because that is what she does. You and she will need to sit down and have a long talk after this…"

Marshall pats her shoulder, "you are right about that dear. Are we ready for this? The next hour or so may be the most intense hour of our lives. This is like going into battle and no one will think less of you if you run away or hide...you two were never trained for combat."

Ryan and Judi both look down at the guns in their hands and then look towards the farm. The sun is going down just like all those western movies they watched as kids.

Judi frowns. "I'm ready."

"So am I."

Bond jumps out from the field behind them startling them for a moment.

"Good. Glad to hear it because I will need you help. Marshall I want you to escort J here to the wedding. Here J take the silencer off the gun and stow it in your bra...rarely do then pat down the cleavage no matter how tempting. Marshall the back of your trousers is the safest for as long as you manage to keep it."

"So I will take Judi right through the front gate...to the barn."

"Yes that is where the wedding is taking place. I already took out the two farthest guard so let's get moving. I will enter the barn from the back door. Ryan get on with Tanner and have him send in the troops."

"I will. Good luck."

Marshall takes Judi's arm and walks towards the front gate.

Bond takes off into the fields running to the back of the property. As he is running he see two more men heading to the fence line yelling into their coms.

Bond fires two shots off quickly and takes them both out.

Bond hops the fence and runs right into the shadows along the far side of the barn. He peeks around the corner to see if he can see anyone. There are three men walking out of the large door towards the front gate…

Marshall and Judi reach the gate.

Marshall speaks out loudly. "Hello there...I say hello?"

"I found this young lady walking along the road and she says that she was attacked. We have no charge left in our batteries and need to see if.."

Two men come towards them. "What are you doing here? You cannot be here. Turn around and head back the way you came, this is a private event."

Judi looks at her uncle and Marshall just sighs as he reaches around his back as Judi copies the movement and goes into her large borrowed shirt and they both pull guns on a guard and pull the trigger.

The shot rings out from Judi's gun and the three men leave the barn run towards the sound. One of the closest men sees the two intruders in the oncoming gloom of evening and fires his gun towards them.

Marshall and Judi run towards the barn but duck behind a car after the shot...they wait to see who comes to find them first. Judi pants with a combination of fear and excitement. The sweat on her hands makes the gun feel as though it may slip.

Judi's brain is shutting down...she actually shot a man!

Marshall grabs her free hand in his own and looks at her...his eye holding remorse for what she has had to do but also with a steely resolve for what they still have to do.

Three men make their way slowly past the car. Marshall still has a silencer on his gun and he quickly pops off three rounds into the men. He then changes his clip to a full one.

Marshall whispers, "come on love...let's go get your mother."

They make their way to the barn a quietly as possible keeping to the shadows. They can hear the people inside start to move and speak in an agitated manner.

Bond has come around the barn to the back door as he peaks in...there are people everywhere as they stand up and look towards the large open door at the other end of the barn.

Bond waits to enter as he has no clear line of sight on M yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M and Winston reach the barn door to see the guests stand and turn towards them. Music plays on a device from the corner as Winston pulls M down the centre of the clean and scrubbed barn.

Tables line the right side along with a buffet of food ready to be served. There is a bar in the corner to the right of the altar. Small lights adorn the rafter casting a lovely light on the decorated chairs and tables.

If it was not her wedding she would have liked the spot. The smell of spring flowers and the remnants of hay permeate the barn. It has obviously not held animals for many years.

The barn boards and rafters are clean and painted white allowing the glow from the small strung lights to illuminate the large space with the help of candles on the tables.

Along the left side are a few chairs for the guests. There are only around six guests and M only recognizes Quantum's Mr. White.

Rys stands at the altar with Johnson smiling at her.

SHIT! This is real.

M is starting to believe that the last few months have been a curse...seriously...what the hell has her life become. There are certain inherent risk with the job but this?

M feels the pull on her arm...Winston smiles down at her and whispers, "come on now M. Your husband is impatient to have you….legally."

M whispers back, "go to hell...the lot of you can bite my…"

"Now, now dear is that anyway to talk to your close friends and business partners?"

"How could you even consider us friends...idiots...the lot of you."

"How are we the idiots...you are the head of MI6 and where are they my dear? Seriously...your department is in need of a stronger hand."

"I will show you how strong my hand is...just you wait."

They reach the altar and Winston hands M off to Johnson. The next few minutes make M feel like she is going to faint. It could be from holding her breath...she is hyperventilating. M feels Winston move behind her and hold her shoulders forcing her to remain on her feet.

M gives little thought to the small crowd of witnesses. It would be a blessing to black out about now...the I do's are next...what do they expect her to say?

Johnson holds her hand and says... "I will."

Rys winks at her...mumbles something her brain refuses to acknowledge as a language that she understands.

They all look at her waiting and Winston places hands on the side of her head and forces her to nod up and down.

Rys declares them man and wife as Winston holds her in place for Johnson to kiss her.

The bastard is enjoying this far too much. He even has the audacity to dip her...holding her head as he tilts her back and plunders her mouth with his tongue.

The audience applauds and Johnson holds her close as he guides her to the back of the barn down the platform that holds the altar and to a desk with the paperwork. Marriage is not legal until signed for.

There is a chair that Johnson sits in to sign first. Once finished M's guided into the chair.

M feels like she is in a horrible dream...the one where the monster is chasing you and you feel as though you are running in mud and no matter how hard you try you cannot scream for help.

POP! POP!

A welcome intrusion...the sound of distant gunfire.

M looks up as Mr. White walks around the altar to where the wedding party is suddenly. White's surrounded by two armed security guards.

White snarls at them…"I thought you took care of six?"

Winston looks panicked. "We did...she called them off and we lead them on an alternative path...there is no way she could have…"

White grabs M up out of the chair...the marriage certificate not yet signed.

"You are coming with me my dear...I will get what I want and at this moment that is away from MI6."

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bond hears the gunfire from the front of the barn. He slips in through the back door and moves into what use to be a stall. There he can see the bar in the far corner as the bartender runs past him and out the back door to safety.

There is a dais blocking Bond's view, he moves around hearing raised voices. He moves cautiously up to a desk and overturned chair. On the desk there is a wedding licence with the signature of Kenneth Johnson but nothing under the line for spouse.

M must not have been able to sign this before the commotion began and for that he is very grateful.

Bond takes the paper and stuffs it in his jacket pocket as he continues to move cautiously around the dais.

In the open area of the barn near the large open doors, stands Marshall and Judi entering towards Bond with guns raised. Two armed men approaching them.

M's flanked by Johnson, Winston and Judge Rys, but it is who is holding her in his arms that makes Bond's blood boil.

White! That Quantum bastard has been trying to kill her for years. Bond does not see a gun in his hand but his two security guards are walking slowly towards Marshall and Judi.

Bond makes sure that Marshall sees him as he moves forward also. Bond silently climbs on to the altar and points his gun towards the guard on his right and Marshall nods.

Judi drops her gun on the floor and moves forward yelling for a distraction. "MUM!"

Winston approaches Judi as White smirks. "This is your lovely daughter M...how wonderful!"

M is glad James finally made it...even if she has not laid eyes on him yet. M does not however, like to see her daughter and Marshall here facing down international terrorists.

Judi scowls at the man holding her mother as Bond nods to Marshall and they each shoot one of the guards.

Rys and Johnson whirl around to see Bond coming at them. Rys goes into his jacket and Bond shoots him in the stomach. He reaches Johnson seconds later and punches him hard. The man collapses to the ground.

White picked up one of his guard's discarded gun off the ground and is now pressing it up against M's temple. The rest of the guests and serving staff file out of the barn quickly, heading for safety.

"Everyone back. I will shoot her. Winston get the daughter!" White shouts.

Judi stops moving towards her mother and so does Marshall they move to the side allowing White to get closer to the door. White pulls M towards the large entrance and the vehicles. The sounds of sirens echoing in the distance.

Ryan and MI6 must have sent for reinforcements with the local authorities.

Winston picks up Judi's gun and takes Judi's arm pulling her towards White and M.

Judge Rys groans from behind them as his blood seeps out to the floor from his wound.

Marshall keeps his gun trained on the man called Winston holding his niece, knowing that Bond will have the man holding Olivia in his sights.

M hopes this ends soon and not with someone she loves and cares for getting shot. She was shocked to see Marshall calmly dispatching men and her own daughter with a bloody gun in her hand. If they get out of this M is going to kick Bond's ass for allowing her daughter anywhere near this mess.

M remembers that Marshall had military training when he was young before she met him or his brother. Where in hell is Ryan and is he alright?

Bond looks at White trying to avoid getting lost in M's worried face.

"You cannot escape...you know that. MI6 is on there way...in fact I think I hear them approaching now. Let her and her daughter go."

"What do you take me for a fool? If I let her go I'm dead. No we will be leaving the four of us and that is the helicopter that I sent for...I never trusted these fools to pull this off without MI6 finding her. I had hoped for a little more time. At least you saved me the trouble of getting the obsessive husband away from her."

Winston looks shocked as he looks at White. "What! I thought we had a deal?"

"You three are fools...if it had worked we would have been, but really I just wanted M. I knew that idiot Johnson would have to be put down eventually...his love for her was his undoing. The good judge is bleeding out on the floor so it is just the two of us Lord Winston and these two lovely ladies now. Not that I am complaining...the daughter is a brilliant chess piece that I was not expecting to capture."

M, who has been silently gauging all variables of this situation now speaks. M just needs to make Winston see reason.

"I told you so Winston...treason and you will never have anywhere to hide unless you stop this now! You never had the stomach for this...what this world...what Quantum...does. You're embroiled in things way over your head."

A look of defeat crosses Winston's face and he releases Judi and stares down at the bodies of his friends on the floor.

Marshall holds his arms out for Judi and she moves into her uncle's embrace as tears overwhelm her emotions in this stressful situation.

Winston collapses into a nearby chair in defeat.

White looks furious at Winston. He wraps his free hand around M's mouth to stop her from speaking further as he pulls her towards the exit.

"Fine give up and I will let you live to face the consequences. Oi! Bond... trained dog! Back away and lower your gun now!"

Bond looks at M wishing he could blow up White's head with his thoughts. James lowers himself, puts his gun down on the ground and kicks it away towards as he raises his hands.

Marshall looks down at the gun and whispers to Judi.

The sounds from outside amplify and several men and a few women that were at the wedding rush back in armed. One of the men shouts.

"There are authorities blocking our exit!"

"Is there a working vehicle?" White asks him.

"Yes."

"Well bring it up to the bloody door. My airlift will be in the fields 1 km away. HURRY!"

Two men hurry to do White's bidding. White drags M to the door. "Grab the other woman," he says to the other men.

Men approach and Judi dives for the floor grabbing Bond's gun and firing at one of the men coming for her.

Marshall takes out the other and then they hold guns on the remaining two female guests who crouch by the wall in a panic.

White aims his gun towards the crouching Bond...him being the biggest risk.

M choses her moment and elbows him and then falls to the ground screaming "MARSHALL!"

Marshall shoots at White taking him in the shoulder. Bond pounces on White as Marshall picks Olivia off the ground and pulling her into his arms.

Bond and White wrestle on the floor throwing punches as the two other men enter the barn with guns drawn. Marshall aims at them and pulls the trigger...nothing. Damn! He's out of bullets! Marshall opens his hand allowing the gun to fall to the floor and Judi drops her gun and follows his example.

M yells in all the authority she can muster in her panic. "STOP!"

Winston is down trying to get Johnson off the floor. Johnson is coming around now looking shocked and angry at what is going on. Once his eyes see M in the arms of Mansfield he gets angry.

The men holding guns surround M, Marshall and Judi. Bond remains on the floor waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Chairs littered around the floor being his only weapon but with the commotion and panic outside they spare him little thought.

White stands, grasps his injured shoulder and moves towards the group.

"M you and your daughter are coming with us."

He looks to one of his partners and adds, "kill the other two or just burn the barn to the ground."

Judi screams, "NO!" as the second man grabs her away from her uncle and White takes her mother again.

They move to the door as the sound of helicopters and gunfire ring outside.

Suddenly armed men flood into the building and the two armed members of Quantum drop their guns.

Johnson walks up to White and takes M out of his arms, "unhand my wife!"

White snarls in disgust at Johnson, as one of the soldiers takes White's gun. Bond is up and grabs Winston tossing him into another agent to deal with.

"Judge Rys is bleeding back by the altar on the floor...get a medic to tend to him."

Marshall frowns at Johnson and moves towards him quickly and in the next second Johnson hits the floor again after Marshall's fist hits his face.

"This one is the one who kidnapped her."

M nods at the men and Marshall pulls her into an embrace and she accepts it graciously especially after Judi joins the two of them.

Bond frowns momentarily as he sees the three of them hugging...feeling the outsider in a family moment.

Bond retrieves his gun from where Judi dropped it last and moves as the medic pushes through with equipment to deal with Rys.

A member of the team hands Bond a radio that has Tanner on the line. He begins giving Tanner the update as he sees Ryan come in the door escorted by guards and he runs to his mother.

Judi is crying in relief and Ryan hugs her and his mother. Marshall moves away to give the three of them some time and space.

Johnson staggers to his feet again and scowls at them angrily as he heads forward towards M, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to face him.

A shot rings out and the family turns to see Bond glaring as Johnson's body hit the floor at M's feet. All the while Bond is still on the line to Tanner and walking towards the group.

Bond hands the radio to M, "Tanner for you ma'am."

M looks confused at Bond's formal tone and looks down at his smoking gun.

Bond looks intently into her beautiful blue eyes. "He should **never** have touched you ma'am."

M smirks and says under her breath. "Bond we need to have a serious discussion about your merits as a bodyguard."

Bond smiles his most charming smile at the woman he loves. "Yes ma'am."

M talks to Tanner attempting to calm him down. "Tanner...fine...breath please Mr. Tanner. Thank you and Q for the fast work on that text I sent you. We will leave a team here to clean the site….David?... What?... My god really?...I will deal with the lot...on my return."

M hands the radio to a team member beside her.

"Ma'am we have removed all the guests that we met and they are on the way back to London."

"Good...did the catering staff get away?"

"Yes we left them for the local authorities...the injured man is in critical but on his way to the closest hospital for immediate care."

"Good...make sure White's tended to and secured...we need him. Bond will give you the details on any other bodies. I would like to go now with my family."

"Yes, ma'am."

M looks into Bond's eyes, "I will debrief you after you help with cleanup and return to London."

Bond looks deeply into her eyes to see if there is any clue to something more to that statement but M is all business in front of the other agents.

"I look forward to it ma'am. Safe journey with your family M."

"Thank you Bond and…"

"What M?"

"Make sure you make it back to me in one piece."

Bond winks at her and smiles. "I will ma'am as fast as possible."

Bond holds out hope that M is still entertaining the thought of him as a suitor. Bond turns to looks at Marshall who is watching the two of them carefully.

Bond salutes the man and Marshall salutes back as he guides Judi and Ryan out of the barn and to the waiting helicopter.

M catches up to them and Marshall puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk and Olivia doesn't pull away.

Bond frowns but does not let it anger him. Marshall more than deserves his fair chance to convince M that he would make a better partner and damn it...he would, possibly better than Bond and even Nigel.

Bond heads out of the barn and into the fields with a few men to find some more bodies.

M can see him moving purposely through the fields as her helicopter takes flight. Judi sits beside her and Ryan and Marshall across from them as they take to the night sky.

M wishes she could have talked to Bond in private before leaving. It will likely be tomorrow by the time she can see him in her office and she needs to deal with work and family first. Marshall...the two of them need to speak privately about what happened between them.

It has been a long day and by the pallor of Judi's skin the events are catching up with her. M will have to have the MI6 psychologist speak with her tomorrow.

Marshall smiles at her when their eyes meet. God he is a handsome man...not as handsome as Bond but everything about him screams the past...and Nigel...the years they had together.

More details of the night before's activities have come to her over the course of the day and she did enjoy it...it was different from Nigel and still a pleasant experience.

Tomorrow...they will deal with this then. M's eyes close as she and Judi snuggle together in warmth and familial comfort.

Marshall looks across at Olivia as she begins to nod off. He sees that Ryan is already out and Judi looks at him and smiles. Judi mouths the words ~thank you~and closes her eyes too.

Marshall will be content with the memory of Olivia in his arms last night and the fact that his son and Nigel's children have survived relatively unharmed.

The next few days will be chaotic...the whole thing...it was an adventure of a lifetime even if he doesn't get the girl in the end.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The helicopter lands on top of headquarters and the occupants get out. M is accosted by Tanner who guides her away from the rest.

Moneypenny and Q are standing by the door. M approaches to be engulfed in hugs.

M hides her surprise at her employees affections and begins with orders.

"Moneypenny could you see to the needs of my family. Please take them all to medical and have them looked over. Contact Dr. Teague for consultation tomorrow also."

Moneypenny and Q go to her family as M leaves for her office with Tanner.

"Are you alright M?"

"I'm tired but fine...it has been a very long and strange day. We will wait for the debrief tomorrow Tanner, we need Bond to be here for it. Status updates?"

"Bond and the team will be on their way back within the hour...clean up is almost finished. Rhys will recover and be moved within the week. White and Lord Wilson are in the cells below."

"Good, now how is David and I would like to know why my brother-in-law and children were active agent on this mission Mr. Tanner?"

"David is recovering nicely and you will have to ask 007 about his unorthodox team."

"Yes...I will. For now go home and get some rest and I will collect my family and send them home with my driver. I will wait in my office for Bond, you go home and rest...meeting will be at 9 am sharp.'

"Are you sure you are ok to wait for Bond alone M?"

"You worry too much...I will see you tomorrow and thank you Tanner...for all your concern and work to find me."

"Anytime M...you know we love you and will always help."

M smiles at Tanners charming admission. It warms her heart to think that she has developed good team relationships with her staff...maybe more. M walks down to the medical wing.

Moneypenny and Q wait outside the room and M hears laughing conversations coming from within.

"Moneypenny, Q. Thank you very much for all of your help during the chaos. I will need the two of you to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow I will need the two of you to work up some plausible excuses for my family's activities in the last day and a half."

"It is just good to have you back M." Q states.

"I agree ma'am. I heard that you were being forced into an unwanted marriage. I take it was not legally binding?"

"Even if it was, he died at my feet 20 minutes after the ceremony and so yes, I am a widow yet again. Now enough about my marital status...you two go home and we will deal with the minute details tomorrow."

Q and Moneypenny leave and M walks into the room to see her children and Marshall surrounding the bed.

"Auntie Ol….wait...M."

"Yes David...you must not use my name here...nor mum from the two of you."

Judi, Ryan and Marshall nod.

"How are you David?"

"Much better thanks to your team."

M leans in and kisses his forehead. "Good now we will leave you here to get some rest and be back tomorrow. My people will be creating a story for the lot of **you to** **follow to the letter** for the rest of the outside world. My driver will take you three to my flat."

Marshall looks at Olivia, "may I have a word in the outer entrance way M?"

"Yes, of course."

Marshall and M step outside the room. "Oli...M I want to thank you for the most enjoyable night of my life."

"Marshall, I never took you for the adventure junky type...in fact I completely forgot about your military service."

"Yes, well that was long before I met you and I was not talking about this evening...I was talking about the night of the wedding...do you remember anything...at all?"

M looks at her feet for a moment as she can practically feel his eyes boring into her and her face begin to flush. She lifts her head and nods at him.

"Look...I can understand why you would like to sweep this under the rug...Nigel was my brother and you didn't realize how I felt about you...I apologize for the constant flirtations...but I could not help myself."

"Marshall," M grasps his hands in hers. "I remember and I don't regret what we shared but it...I can't...you are a wonderful man but you represent my past...and...Nigel."

"I know...I know that, and I am sorry that it will not work between us. I am glad of this experience...the adventure the...exciting rescue. If you would like I could become an agent."

"Marshall...an agent? Really? I will consider it if you are serious. You could slip by many, as an unassuming retiree."

"I would do it...especially if you and I would get to see each other more often."

"There is no reason the two of us cannot see each other regularly Marshall."

"Good...good, I'm glad we can meet occasionally for dinner. Do you think your young man will be agreeable to this."

"Marshall...you of all men should know that I do what I want, and don't require permission."

"You love him and my god Oli...M he loves you...that man is all rage and passion for you...he pushes himself... barely eats or sleeps. As much as I loath to admit it, that man will run to the edges of the world for you and not because you are his boss."

"Marshall I'm surprised, this is a massive turn around...you really think I should risk it?"

"Yes, I hate to say it by that man saved us all...he was quick despite all of us feeling the after effects of the alcohol and drugs. He took out the drivers and guards to get your daughter and kept your son busy and safe."

"I know...now let's get the three of you back to my flat and we will all come in and debrief tomorrow."

M opens the door to David's room and calls her children, saying goodnight to David. She takes them through the building to the garage after messaging for the car.

"Judi you are in my room with me and Marshall and Ryan in the spare rooms. I have some paperwork to sign and will be home within the next two hours."

"Ok mum," Judi hugs M and climbs into the back of the car with Ryan.

Marshall holds back and leans down and kisses Olivia on the lips, taking her by surprise for a moment. The kiss is gentle and nice and she remembers...

"What was that for?"

"To let you know you are never without options my dear. Even if those options seem strangely familiar."

M smiles and pulls Marshall down into another kiss and the two of them enjoy the feeling...allowing it to intensify…

The window of the car opens…"come on...you have got to be kidding me...give is a rest you two." Ryan exclaims as the older couple separate.

"Enough out of you young man. I had the team place your luggage in the back...oh and here is the key." M hands her spare key to Ryan.

M waves goodbye and heads up to her office to wait for the final team to arrive. She walks in to the communications centre to check on their progress. They apparently arrived early and have been back for the last 20 minutes.

M tells them to send Bond to her office.

"Ma'am...I think he is already there waiting for you."

"Thank you."

M leaves and continues to her office….her nervousness increasing. She is anxiously excited to see him...alive and none the worse for ware.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond paces M's outer office like a panther...he is tense and furious….after all this...she choses Marshall!

Bond and the team arrived early and he can think of nothing but finding M. He ran to the garage once given her location by security.

As he exited the building into the garage he see her...M is in Marshall's embrace. That could be anything but then he sees M pull Marshall down to her and into a passionate kiss!

Ryan makes some snide comment no doubt from the back of the car and only then does M pull away from her lover.

Bond clenches his fists, turns and enters the building. He barely remembers the walk to her office but here he is steaming mad and agonizingly sad.

M opens the door with a timid smile on her face and when their eyes meet she sees a sad anger in his beautiful blues eyes. M's confused and more than a little scared herself.

"Bond...you made excellent time getting home." M unlocks her office and the two of them walk in.

"First I need to thank you for looking after my children...but secondly...what the hell were you thinking bringing my family along for the for the ride!"

"They insisted...I didn't want to bring them but your new LOVER and your son insisted. J was just a rescue."

"J?"

"Your daughter deserves a letter after how she handled herself. It actually makes me sad that J's married. Her marriage is a happy one is it?"

M is very confused by his attitude...he is downright hostile. "Bond what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing M...I just think your daughter is hot and since you're fickle and would rather sleep with your flirty brother-in-law, I thought perhaps I should try the younger model...one with less baggage."

"Bond! What has gotten into you...now you decide to agree to my protests of being too bloody old for you... after all this?"

"What can I say M...you are always right...oh except for the times you're massively outrageously wrong! Let's just analyze this...first there was Blake...we know how that ended...oh wait I was the one sweating and heaving over that grave so that he could not sweat and heave over you!"

"BOND!"

No M...let me finish! Then you….you allowing his co-conspirators to walk around unimpeded to destroy your grand-niece's wedding! Your sister-in-law beds the groom's father and you...you jump into bed with the man you **claim** you did not realize had feelings for you!"

"ENOUGH BOND!"

"No...my dear M far from enough. Do you even realize the uncomfortable conversations that went on in that suite the morning after.? I was in bed with two lovely Mansfield women that _I did not, nor was able to satisfy!_

Bond paces in front of M's desk still worked up and on the attack. M crosses her arms glaring at her would be lover and listening to the information about the day after that she was not there to witness.

"All the while you spent 3 hours having drug induced drunken sex across the hall with the closest man you could find to your dead husband!"

"Bond you presume too much!"

"Your children and I were beside ourselves out of concern that Marshall forced you...only to find out that it was deeply consensual and oft fantasized about by both of you apparently!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE 007...correct it now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Bond is shooting daggers at her and she is tossing some of her own right back at him.

"Come in for 9 for debrief. I can see that it is pointless to attempt a civil conversation with you now!"

Bond salutes her with rigid posture, still seething in anger over the events of the last two days. Bond turns and leaves, slamming the door as M slides down into her chair.

M turns and stares out over London's skyline. He is right to be angry...all of those things are her fault. The one unforgivable statement was his threat to use her daughter as a way of getting revenge on her.

James Bond is jealous...horribly jealous because of what happened between her and Marshall. In all honesty she would be jealously upset if he had slept with Judi and Izzy.

M is feeling overwhelmingly tired. She calls for a car.

A small tear trails down her cheek.

It is all over before it had a chance to begin. M assumed infidelity would destroy any relationship between them eventually...but that it was her infidelity...she really must face her own internal demons on this one. She was drugged...and weak...I is her failing...not his, that ruined their fledgling relationship.

M climbs into the back of the car and stares out the window all the way home through the dark streets of London.

M enters the flat quietly as not to disturb her guests. She moves down the hall as Marshall makes his way out of the sitting room. M gasps in surprise.

"Marshall...what are you still doing up?"

"I was too wound up to sleep Olivia...Olivia have you been crying?"

M looks down at the toes of her shoes and takes her jacket off. Marshall takes her jacket and hangs it for her, looking very concerned.

"What is it darling?"

For a moment...just a moment the voice was Nigel. M's eyes shoot up to his and she can no longer hold back...every emotion...every painful loss smashes out of her mind and bubbles up into her tear ducts.

Marshall see this and wraps her in his arms, "there...there."

"Marshall...James...he's very angry...he hates me.."

Marshall pulls away looking confused. "What? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not physically...no."

"But emotionally he just leveled you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"And that look you gave me...I was Nigel for a second, wasn't I?"

M nods at him still wrapped in his arms as he guides her to the sofa.

"How did I never realize how perceptive you are Marshall Mansfield?"

"Joe and Nigel conspired to keep us apart my dear...I am sure of it."

Olivia smiles and chuckles at him as she leans her head on his shoulder. "What do I do now?"

"I don't know Olivia...but coming to bed seems to be the best idea."

Olivia looks up at him questioningly, "Marshall...I don't think…"

"I meant separately but if you need a body to snuggle with...I will share...no problem there."

"I had better not...It is tempting but my children have been through enough shocks in the last three days to last a lifetime. Adding you and I continuing to sleep together...could kill us all."

"I think you're right...not to mention if your young man found out we did it again...I could end up dead."

"Marshall...don't even joke…"

Marshall stands and pulls Olivia up by her hand. He begins to pull her to the stairs, "you know it would be worth it."

"What?"

"Dying in your arms after having made love to you so that I can remember clearly."

"Marshall."

They are staring at each other not quite knowing what to do as they stand at the bottom of the stairs.

Marshall leans down and captures her mouth in a gentle if not hopeful kiss.

Olivia closes her eyes and allows the sensation to surround and warm her.

It was inevitable...this trap she's snared in...the longing for the long missed comfort of her husband.

The curse of an empty bed and longing for the past...the memories of youth and the curse of aging.

In these moments as Marshall's been kissing her, all these things bounce around in her head.

Another thought smashes through the surface of her awareness. James Bond's angry face as he threatens to sleep with her daughter...the younger model.

To hell with it!

Olivia slides her hands up Marshall's arms to behind his neck as she...intensifies their connection.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bond sits in the dark of his flat drinking...miserable. He should not have poked at the bear like that. Once up against the wall that woman can alway knock the piss out of anyone that messes with her.

Bond is just too damn angry to stop himself from pushing her. Christ...he has never ever felt this jealous over anyone in his life. Maybe that scares her, it sure as hell is scaring the crap out of him.

Once the entire botched operation ended...she left him to clean up, while she cuddled up with her dead husband's brother and her kids.

Bond likes her children, but it's obvious that they will choose to side with Marshall. After all that happened and how well the old man behaved it stands to reason. Hell, Judi cuddled in his arms for comfort, that is usually his deal during a mission...snog the woman who he is using or rescued.

Marshall is the lost representation of her father and the old man played the role excellently. Bond could never be anything but the suspicious agent who disappears to screw other women from time to time.

Seriously...what could M see in a man like him...a blunt instrument...a bruised, bloodied, and on more than one occasion a literally torchered man.

Nothing to do but go to bed and carry on acting like nothing is wrong tomorrow when they're all together for debrief.

Marshall Mansfield is one lucky bastard! Bond cannot even consider killing this suitor...they would all know and to be honest with himself...he likes the old man. He held up excellently under pressure and calmed who needed to be calmed and on more than one occasion gave orders that were logical and respected by his niece and nephew.

Bond showers and tidies up from his self-pitying drinking binge and downs a couple of painkillers.

Please let sleep not be riddled with dreams of her...he has lost a love before but this time...this time it feels more like losing a life.

M could fire him for his actions, so in a way it truly could be the end of a life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M wakes with an arm wrapped around her waist and warmth at her back….the clock says 7 and she tries to move without disturbing Marshall.

"I wondered what time you would finally wake up."

Olivia giggles, "you could have given me a nudge."

"I thought I did that last night my dear."

Olivia lies on her back and turns to look at him in exaggerated shock. "Marshall! Enough out of you. Hasn't anyone told you that it is impolite to watch someone sleep?"

"No...and seeing as I could barely remember the first time I wanted to etch this time into my memory. It will likely be my only chance."

Olivia sits up, "Marshall...I don't regret this but I also cannot define it." Olivia stares into his green eyes hoping that he understands what she is saying. "I hear the children up...DAMN! They're going to be as confused as I am by all that has happened."

Olivia climbs out of bed and picks her dress off the floor. "I will go to my room and shower...we can deal with the uncomfortable conversations in a short while."

"I for one am not confused my dear but I do understand your conflicted emotions. Bond hurt you last night and I comforted you. If anyone finds issue with what consenting adults do in this day and age then to hell with them all."

Olivia smiles at him. "Marshall...you are...thank you. I don't know if I told you before but you helped my children and me so much yesterday that I…"

"Olivia...those two downstairs are part of you and my brother...family and I have always loved your children. No thanks are needed and no awkward goodbyes either. I know you love James and I will not stand between the two of you….hell I think my health and life may depend on that!"

"Marshall Bond would never…"

"No? I think he might have if I had not helped him or if I stand between the two of you romantically."

Olivia hands Marshall a towel in the hall as she directs him into the bath and she heads to her own room and en suite bath.

Judi has already pummeled her room...clothes and suitcase strewn all over the bed...the bath has two wet towels one hanging over the door and one on the floor.

Why on earth do they think just because she is their mother cleaning comes with the title. Christ...Judi is a mother of her own now.

Olivia gets ready for work and tries to fix her wayward daughter's mess. At least they are cooking breakfast for them...she can smell bacon and her stomach growls.

Olivia walks downstairs ready to face her family and as she turns into the dinning room her heart skips a beat for a second...for a second Marshall was his brother again. Sitting in Nigel's seat and seeing the children in theirs. Her mind just floated back over 20 years...

This cannot go on...Marshall may fit...but it is not right. It was cruel of her to use him for support and lead him on like that.

However, it's nice to have a clear memory of their extracurriculars this time.

Judi smirks at her mother and Ryan just blushes and looks down at his plate.

There is no way in hell Ryan wants to discuss what went on last night or the last few days for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi woke Ryan this morning wide eyed…"mum didn't come to bed last night!"

Sleep deprived and barely awake Ryan just groaned and rolled over. Judi started jumping on the bed like a bloody 6-year-old.

"Ok...Ok...I'm up...get lost…"

"You take a shower and get dressed...come make breakfast for the two love birds with me...they may have worked up an appetite."

"Oow...gross J...don't say that ever again."

"Still J am I? Then do as I command and get the hell up!"

"J...what about Bond? Not that I don't approve of the rather Hamlet like nature of our mother sleeping with our uncle...I really thought she and Bond…maybe he is just the jealously insane Danish prince in this version."

Judi frown sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know Ry. They were sober last night...they chose to sleep together. Maybe mum just realized that she is Bond's boss and it would be inappropriate. Come on...in all seriousness the man will leave her for a younger model eventually and by then she could be totally in love and crushed."

"You don't think she is totally in love with James now?"

"No...I think she was warming to the idea of seeing him but I do not think she trusts herself to fall in love with him yet. It would be so much easier with Marshall."

"Women!"

"Yes well, you would guard your heart too if say the idealized woman of your dreams confessed love for you...there would always be doubt that it was real...you may even sabotage the relationship before it could start to justify your disbelief."

"It is too bloody early in the morning for us to be rationalizing the actions of our 65-year-old mother and why she just slept with our uncle. Get out-of-the-way if you want me to get ready...christ you are still as annoying as you were when we were young."

"Nice...watch it little brother or I will sit on your chest."

Ryan struggles past his sister and out into the hall to go get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning." Olivia says as she kisses both her children on the cheek and sits next to Marshall.

"So mum...what do we have to do today?" Judi asks as she point to her uncle and brother with her knife.

Olivia is rather surprised that the question is not as pointed and invasive as she anticipated. Perhaps being the head of MI6 has made her suspicions of everyone's motive.

"We will go into work and you will debrief. If David is well enough he will be wheeled up to join us. Marshall you will have to escort him to a regular hospital after your cover stories are all in line. Tanner and Moneypenny will be making the stories and Q will create a proper trail incase anyone looks too closely. Needless to say when we are in the office and there are more people there during the day...I am M... and no familiar gestures. I will go directly to my office and you three will go to medical and collect David. It is best we are not seen walking through the halls together because of the family resemblance."

Judi's mouth hangs open slightly. "You just planned that all out now?"

"Yes...what do you think I do...I have to think several steps ahead of everyone else my dear. It is part of the job...speaking of jobs you should clean the bath after you acted like a whirl wind and destroy everything."

Ryan laughs. "Nice to see some things never change. I sent message home that David was in an accident...and I will be delayed. Is that alright."

"Yes...of course...well done."

"Shit I should do that. I did send message to Izzy uncle Marshall. Just that we were all back and I would talk to her later."

"Thank you dear. I sent one to her and Joe also...I just said we had returned. I am going to be staying with David...he will need the help for a while."

"That's good," Judi says. "What about aunt Joe? Did she actually kick you out?"

Olivia frowns, "Judi!"

"Come on M...it is the least Marshall can tell us after spending the night with you...I think it's all family business and these two families have become somewhat closer now."

Ryan looks anywhere but at his uncle and mother right now…"I will start to clean up."

"Wait Ryan...since the two of you want to know so badly...yes your uncle and I did...enjoy each others company. BUT...we are not in a relationship."

"Yes...it is for the best that your mother and I remain...friends."

Judi whispers under her breath…"yeah, friends with benefits."

"Listen young lady...I can sleep with whomever...and I should not have to get the third bloody degree at my age."

Judi stands and helps Ryan gather the dishes.

"Alright...alright...it's just very weird for us. You show up with a sexy bodyguard who wants to ravage you and you end up in bed with our uncle who we were always to keep away from you...The world is in chaos...cats and dogs are cross breeding and all reality has morphed into some sort of bizarro world."

"Stop being so melodramatic Judith...enough out of both of you...NOW is where the two of you learn to keep secrets. Marshall and I did not sleep together."

"No...no...fine... I doubt there was much sleeping going on anyway." Judi remarks flippantly.

Marshall begins to laugh...Olivia and Ryan silence him with matching evil glances.

"In all seriousness...the three of you CANNOT become security risks."

Judi puts her hands on her hips and glares at her mother. "If we are do you send Bond after us to silence us...ooohhh...that could be fun."

"Judith!" Olivia remembers Bond's threat and starts becoming angry with her daughter.

"I thought you're married? Is there something you need to share with the rest of us young lady?"

"Sorry...calm the hell down...I was only joking and I am hardly a young lady at 40. I swear nothing that has happened here with escape my lips. Ryan would rather walk on red coals than discuss your rather adventurous love life mother dearest."

"Good. Now hurry up and get ready to go the car will be her in half an hour."

Ryan and Judy escape to the kitchen to clean.

Olivia shoots another silencing glare at Marshall as he can barely contain his amusement.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"J...dear Judith is so much like you...a younger clone. Ryan...he is the practical one...just like Nigel."

Olivia says nothing...she doesn't like the comparison but that is only because of what Bond attacked her with last night. Youth is always more attractive and even entering her 40's that is a good sight better than being a bloody senior.

It doesn't erase that Bond said it...attacked her age. Marshall would never consider that...he has know her long enough...remembers her young and likely see that in her now...still...after all this time.

Regardless...it is the hurt she feels toward Bond's attack...it hurts because she was falling in love with him and now...she has to pick up the shattered pieces he left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M sits at her desk and Moneypenny brings in a tea for her and some papers. "M here are the bios that we did up for your family."

"Thank you Eve. Has James arrived yet?"

"Not as far as I know...I will message him to remind him of the appointment."

"Thank you. Is Tanner in?"

"Yes he is in medical with your family giving them their plausible excuses for the last few days."

"Good...that will be all for now Moneypenny. Please send Bond in as soon as he arrives. I would like to speak with him a moment before my family arrives."

Eve nods and heads to her office.

Just at the clock strike 9, 007 makes it to M's office. He is dreading this.

James nods to Moneypenny and she waves him on in. M is sitting at her desk and looks up at him as he enters. Her look is undefinable….what she is thinking is a mystery and all he wants to do is get lost in her eyes.

M does not look angry but that could be when she is at her most dangerous.

"007, nice to see you on time. You look a good deal better than when I saw you last."

"You look better also M...I could swear you are downright glowing. A new relationship will do that to a person."

M looks perplexed and something flashes behind her eyes as she arches her brow about to speak.

"Bond...007….I am not in a relationship, not that, that is any of your business. Let's get down to the business at hand shall we. This is a professional place of work after all."

"Yes...yes it is. Am I right in assuming that is all it will ever be?"

M turns from her relatively calm exterior into an eruptive volcano within a heartbeat.

"Enough...speak straight! I have no time, nor any patience for you to glare at me and sarcastically assault my integrity for your own amusement."

"Strait as an arrow. Good then I will ask, how is your new lover M?"

"BOND! I just told you I am not in a relationship."

"Admit it...you went home and spent the night getting to know Marshall better while sober."

"This is none of your concern and the line of questioning is completely unprofess…"

Bond stands suddenly leaning over her desk with his palms on the edge. He is not going to take the end of this...the end of everything that matters to him calmly.

"It is my bloody concern if I love you! I want you so badly that I almost planned out a seduction of your daughter or niece just to get back at you!"

"Bond...enough and that is completely inappropriate...and the bloody reason I found solace in the arms of Marshall...you lash out at everything...never weighing the consequences. Just like on missions it's always shoot or destroy a car...blow up a bloody building to get at a minor bomb maker first before your brain works through what mine is paid to plan out in detail. Your actions and mine have consequences...you are deranged and I was deranged to even entertain your misguided desire to see an old woman naked. This all started in those few misguided seconds you decided you fancied me... but not in the arms of another...no, no... at the Christmas party...the dam broke and you never weighed the consequences and now we are here...yelling all our feelings of anger and regret at each other at bloody work! I never pursued you James...I would never have dreamt you wanted me and I certainly would never have done what you have done to get to me...like I am some post menopausal Helen of Troy. Yes, it is your fault! I did sleep with Marshall last night, it was wonderful and none of your bloody business!"

Bond is seething with anger but deflates...the realization of everything that has happened the last few months actually hits him...he knew he pushed her...pushed her straight into Marshall's arms...she is fully admitting what she did...she is not hiding it...she is being brutally honest. No other woman has ever respected him that much. M does not fear him nor does she ever hide. If it's at all possible, Bond has fallen in love with her even more.

Moneypenny opens the door and stops their conversation, as the Mansfield family including a wheelchair bound David enter with Tanner. Everyone sensing the are snapping with the atmosphere between the two people standing at the end of the room glaring at each other over a desk.

The meeting begins and for the next hour Eve takes down the notes on what happened in France and Belgium. There were many shocked glances once the full story evolved into a clearer picture of what happened and when.

Ryan and Judi move to speak to their mother before leaving for home. Tanner escorts David back to medical to get ready for transport.

Marshall turns to Bond and asks. "May I have a word?"

Bond nods and turns to Moneypenny. "Can we use your office for a moment?"

"Yes of course." Eve leave to go get a coffee.

"What do you want to speak to me about Marshall?"

"I think you know perfectly well, whom I wish to talk about."

"Yes...and?"

"I thought you were an intelligent man James but I see that your intelligence is easily erased by your rage...stubborn...just like her. BUT she doesn't let anger cloud her judgement...she changes and morphs to the situation that will achieve the best result. I heard her part of the briefing...she even played along with those traitors...just to survive and possibly change the outcome from within.

"Yes...that she did."

"So stop letting your stupid rage about us sleeping together ruin your relationship with her. It is beneath her to deal with your bloody temper tantrums and she is too old to deal with that sort of shit! And she doesn't have to with me and she is well aware of that."

Bond's arms are crossed as he glares at the man. Then he just lets the irrational anger dissipate as he sits on top of Moneypenny's desk.

"Thank you Marshall...you did good work out there and you helped a great deal but stay away from my woman."

Marshall laughs suddenly as Bond begins to grin at him. "If I were you lad I would never let her hear you refer to her as your woman...only my dear brother got away with that one."

"I suppose you're right...after all you've known her a lot longer."

"Yes I have. My advice to you is...don't cock it up...or I will be waiting to comfort...our girl."

"I hear you loud and clear Mr. Mansfield. I will attempt to change that stubborn woman's mind."

"Do that and once you convince her...don't get jealous when I meet her for dinner every week. I promise to keep it friendly."

"Good...I am actually...truly glad that the two of you can be friends and I think the two of us could also."

Marshall looks shocked. "Really? This is a surprise."

"Well you are a cool and calm man under fire...you would be a perfect complement to M...if she's interested."

"Yes...well she said it best...I represent her past and she does not like to keep looking back. I am sorry I hurt her with the truth of my brother's infidelity."

"It's in the past."

Judi and Ryan exit with M and shake Bond's hand...thanking him for the rescue.

They leave with their uncle to collect David and make their way home.

"I did not hear any shots. I assume you and Marshall had an amicable chat?"

"Yes...he is a good man and I can hardly fault him for falling for you."

M looks up into his crystal clear blue eyes attempting to gauge the intent behind his response.

"James I do not regret sleeping with a man who admires me and who looked after me and my family. Besides...I barely remembered the first time and he knows that I have strong feelings for another."

"You do?" Bond says hopefully as he stands up straight from leaning on Moneypenny's desk.

"Yes...a truly annoying individual...destroys or tries to destroy everything he touches...especially relationships."

"Ahh...so does this inept individual have a chance to take you out for dinner this evening?"

"He does if he doesn't get himself blown up in the next 10 hours."

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship…"

"Friendship...is that all you want?"

"Christ no!"

Bond pulls M into an embrace. "I want far more than friendship...I want everything with you...family chaos and all."

M smiles up at him and Bond leans down and kisses her passionately. So lost in the kiss that they did not hear Moneypenny and Tanner open the outer office door.

The two slowly backed up and looked at each other in shock. Tanner pulls Eve down the hall a way.

"You must say nothing of this whatever the hell we just witnessed?"

Eve Moneypenny smiled. "The beginning of something great...and it's about bloody time!"

"You knew?"

Eve nods and winks at Tanner. "It think I knew the second I saw them in a room together. When did you know."

"When Bond saw her across the room at the Christmas party. That and he told me that evening. I think that was the night he realized it himself. Bond was so full of envy... he couldn't control himself...he bloody well kissed her on the dance floor."

"Yes…I remember hearing about that now...I missed that...wait...wasn't that the night Blake disappeared?"

Tanner looked at Eve and in a quiet voice. "Yes."

"Oh...should we...knock and disturb them?"

"If we don't... no work will get done around here."

Tanner reached for the door to jiggled the handle but it opened suddenly.

M standing in front of a very flustered looking James Bond.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you two that it is impolite to listen at someones door."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and M are entangled in each others arms, thoroughly enjoying the liberating feeling of making out in Eve's office.

Bond pushes M up against her office door...his hand roaming her back side as their tongues battle an intricate dance. James is attempting to open the door without breaking the kiss and disturbing their connexion.

M pulls away panting. "James...Tanner and Eve...they were just at the door."

"So...come to your office...there is a sofa in there that I have had dreams about in the past."

"James really?" M tries to straighten her clothes and calm her beating heart. Christ that man can kiss. Part of her desperately wants to do just what he does. The logical side of her wins out. Bond needs to be forced into taking this slow. No good will come from her rushing into bed with him like every other woman he has ever slept with.

"Yes really...when I would listen to your lectures I would picture making out with you there...on your desk...up against that bloody huge window looking out over the city….in your private bath….in Moneypenny's office...on her desk...in the elevator."

"James!"

"M...I finally have you where you belong...in my arms...and willing...and christ...I'm willing and able...please."

"No...not here and I am not ready for this level of intimacy with you….just yet."

Bond frowns, "but Marshall?"

"Bond...do not go there...it is not going to do anything but cause fights between us. After the last shouting match over an hour ago I think I could use an emotional respite from James Bond level drama. Besides, his 40 year crush trumps yours."

"I hate your logic...but I love your kisses." Bond peppers kisses on her neck hoping she will be unable to resist his considerable charms. He has never missed with women in the past...but M...she is different.

M pulls away. "I hear Tanner and Moneypenny in the hall."

M moves to the outer door and Bond reluctantly follows while silently willing his obvious arousal to disappear.

M turns back and looks at him and begins to chuckle at the state of her best agent...there is lipstick on his face. M takes a tissue and wipes it off his face and any smudges on her own before she opens the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M almost laughs at the shocked look on their faces.

"I need to talk to you two about a delicate situation that requires the utmost discretion."

Tanner and Eve nod and say, "yes ma'am...our pleasure."

James Bond smirks, "no...my pleasure really."

M swats his arm as the four of them move into her office. Bribes for silence are issued and happily accepted by Tanner and Moneypenny.

After all it would not do for the head of MI6 to be involved with such office gossip.

It would be highly inappropriate...just like the raging thoughts James planted in her head for the future use of office furniture.

The end.


End file.
